It's a long way to fall
by bloodymary2
Summary: A letter. From Frex. That couldn't possibly mean anything good. AU, before Dancing through life. Fiyeraba. EPILOGUE up.
1. No news would have been better

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters. Way too many other people do. I won't bother you with names. Just know that I mean no disrespectation and no profit; I'm just having fun!

**A/N**: Yes, I have other three fics in the works, but they are mostly finished, I just haver to post them. This one is a more recent one. I have some chaps written and a pretty good idea of where I want it to go (though I still accept suggestions). Please read and if time allows, review!

**SETTING:** before Fiyerpo waltzed in, the rest follows the musical, with some book thrown in.

So, without futher ado, I present...

* * *

**_IT's a LONG WAY to FALL_**

By bloodymary2

CHAPTER 1: No news would have been better

_A letter from Frex_

That couldn't possibly mean anything good.

Elphaba Thropp sat on her bed, bare legs swinging back and forth. Dark locks cascaded down her back and around her shoulders. Green hands twisted the dreaded letter in a slow, continuous motion. Elphaba stared at nothing, eyes unfocused.

_What could her father want to say? _

The envelope twisted, the clock ticked and the emerald skinned girl remained there, unwilling o open the letter. Not yet. She was so lost in thought, in doubt and indecision, that she hardly noticed her pink roommate barreling through the door. Galinda Upland came in, nose held high. The few words exchanged between the girls usually consisted of hostility and sarcasm.

"What with exams due in a week, Miss Elphaba, I would have hoped to find you at the Library." The blonde dropped her small purse onto her vanity, took a moment to check her hair in the mirror, then turned to face her freak of a roommate. It was only with this final gesture that she caught the faraway look Elphaba wore.

No books to keep her deeply entertained.

Curious, Galinda stepped closer, finally succeeding in drawing attention to herself. "Yes, Miss GAH-linda?"

Pink ruffles jumped back and a delicate hand came to rest upon a pounding heart, seeming to hold it in place. Elphaba smirked, momentarily distracted. Galinda was simply annoyed.

"Honestly, Miss Elphaba! I believe you do this only to see me dishelmed." Galinda was expecting the other girl to retort, as she normally would. Not that she would ever admit it, but the blonde almost enjoyed the constant repartee with the social outcast of Shiz. No reply this time, though. "Miss Elphaba?"

Again, no response.

She took another step closer, only then noting the letter the green girl held distractively in her hands. Galinda twisted her upper body a bit, trying to read what was 

written on the envelope in question. No luck. The blonde raised her eyes to check on Elphaba's awareness of her and stopped short.

Instead of vacant eyes, she was met with an unexpected brown, apprehension-filled gaze.

"It's from my father."

There was nothing particularly frightening about those words, but the dread they were spoken with, told Galinda completely different story. She stepped back slowly, plopping down onto her frilly bed.

"What does it say?"

_Nothing good._

Elphaba took the moment to really look at her unusually annoying roommate. Galinda seemed serious in her question and honest in her interest. Not normally one to open up to a stranger, who had given her no reason to do so in the past, the emerald-skinned woman hesitated.

"Why do you want to know?"

Galinda shrugged.

"You just seemed off and I…" She cut herself short before allowing the word 'worried' to escape her lips. Was she actually being civil with the Artichoke? "Never mind." Galinda rose and stepped towards the big wardrobe beside her bed.

"I don't know yet."

The blonde stopped ruffling through her many dresses and turned to face Elphaba. Her roommate sat still, teeth chewing her bottom lip in expectation. Galinda recognized the olive branch she was being offered. A moment was passed in silence. Should she accept it?

"You should open it. I'm sure you are imagining things far worse than they actually are." Her cream covered shoulders shrugged, eyes downcast.

Galinda had a point, though. Unfortunately.

Elphaba sighed, resigned, and slowly opened the letter. She could sense the other girl's gaze upon her and dared not to look up. The one paged note was very short, to the point and so much worse than she could have possibly imagined.

Tears welled up in her eyes, unchecked. Her mouth opened, as if to speak, but no sound came out.

Apprehensive, Galinda called her name, dropping the honorific for the very first time. She saw Elphaba moved her lisp, mouth opening and closing; she saw her fail to find the words. The blonde didn't know what to do.

"Elphaba?"

In a daze, Elphaba got up, crumpled letter still clutched in her hand. "I… I got to go…" She avoided Galinda's questioning gaze and left the room, never looking back. It was only after she had completely disappeared from sight that the Gllikinese girl noticed the big black boots lying on the floor by th bed.

Elphaba was barefooted.

But Elphaba was not her friend or anyone Galinda wanted to be seen with, so she pushed the worry aside, suppressed the impulse to follow the green freak and sat down to study. She, herself, had a couple of exams the following week and it wouldn't sit well with popsie if she failed.


	2. Drowning in sorrow

**DISCLAIMER:** in the fisrt chapter...

**A/N: **Thank you all who reviewed. Suspence is the thing to get reviews going, it seems... ;P... I promise I won't abuse that knowledge, much.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Drowning in sorrow

Not a lot of studying got done.

Every few minutes, Galinda would pause her reading, glance up towards the door and will it to open. When it failed to do her bidding, she would glare, sigh and turn back to her boring book. This routine continued until a loud thunder echoed and made the blonde jump. Instead of looking at the door, then, she glanced at the closed window.

It was pouring.

Lightening and thunder seemed to chase each other in the sky, dark clouds their playing ground. The rain, falling heavily, hit against the glass pane, distorting Galinda's reflection.

Worry, yes worry she had to admit, returned full force.

_She just couldn't do nothing!_

Determined, regardless of appearances and past animosity, Galinda put her white rain boots on, grabbed a cloak and ran out the door. Few people remained outside and the girl didn't run into anyone on her way to the library. There, some students sat studying, or attempting to anyway. The librarian seemed to be over-exercising her right to shish the more rambunctious.

A quick search revealed no green girl, though.

Momentarily lost as to where to look next, Galinda chanced another look outside the tall windows of the corridor that lead to the library. What had already looked bad, had managed to worsen. The blond girl bit her lower lip slightly and tried to decide what her next move should be. Shiz was simply too big!

The thought struck her lie the lightening outside.

_Nessa!_

Dark cloak and blond curls chased her, as Galinda fled towards Madame Morrible's private quarters. Once there, the girl allowed herself a moment to recompose. It wouldn't do her popularity any good to be seen up and about, looking utterly disheveled.

_Knock._

Morrible's fishlike face appeared soon after.

"Yes, Miss Upland?"

"I apologize for bothering you, Madame, but would it be possible to speak briefly with Miss Nessarose?" Morrible's answer was to step back, allowing the girl entry.

"Be quick, Miss Upland. The Governor's daughter is studying, as you should be doing at the moment." Galinda offered the Head a pleasant smile, forced as it was and entered the suite.

"Miss Nessarose?"

"Miss Galinda. What do I owe the honor of your visit?" Nessa sat straighter in her chair and discreetly smoothed her skirts.

"I was just looking for your sister, Miss Elphaba. Have you spoken to her recently?"

Nessa's brow scrunched up, almost confused. "Why would you be interested in knowing, Miss Galinda? You two are hardly friends."

Galinda tossed her hair, while placing a hand on her thin waist. "We are roommates, if nothing else and I must speak with Miss Elphaba as soon as possible." Then, the blonde girl bit her lip, batted her eyelashes and presented an overall image of innocence few could say no to. "Please, Miss Nessarose?"

"Well, I'm sorry, Miss Galinda. I haven't seen Elphaba today. Have you checked the Library?" Galinda nodded. "Then I don't know where else to look, Elphaba is most definitely studying at the moment. Few can pry my sister off her books."

Galinda pouted and sighed, truly frustrated and actually confused with her need to find her reluctant roommate. Seeing her disheartened disposition, Nessa reached out a hand.

"Truly sorry, Miss Galinda. I know she likes to sit by the lake near Suicide Canal to think sometimes, but, considering the weather, I would say it sure to assume she's not there. Maybe you should check your room again."

Galinda didn't share Nessa's certainty; after all, the girl hadn't seen Elphaba run off without her boots after reading that letter. She hurriedly bid the unpreoccupied redhead goodbye and rushed out of the room.

To share quarters with Horrible Morrible!

_Shudder. _

Slower than she had before, Galinda neared the entranced of Crage Hall. The wind carried the rain well into the building and the blonde shuddered again, this time from the chill. She drew the cloak closed around her body and breathed in deeply. For some reason she couldn't quite explain, Galinda knew with frightening conviction that Elphaba was out there, in the rain.

_She better appreciate this gesture!_

With that single thought, she braced the wind, venturing into the raging weather and aiming for Suicide Canal. Horrible name it had and she couldn't stop the morbid pondering of its origin. Hair quickly plastered to her face and Galinda broke into a run. The lake soon became visible, as did Elphaba's huddled figure.

The Gillikineseslowed her pace and approached quietly.

"Elphaba?"

No response.

Galinda lowered her upper body ad touched Elphaba in the shoulder. The girl jumped in surprise and Galinda allowed herself a quick smirk in vindication before turning serious once more. She met Elphaba's gaze defiantly.

"Let's go inside!"

The green girl offered no reply to this suggestion; she merely looked, attentively, at Galinda's less than perfect appearance. The rain barely seemed to register. Unwilling to freeze herself to death, the blonde grabbed Elphaba by the arms and pulled her up. The fragile looking lady had more strength than most would have guessed.

"It is not a suggestion, Elphaba, let's go!" Elphaba complied quietly.

In an act of kindness, the blonde girl took off her cloak and threw it around her roommate's soaked form. No words were exchanged. Together, the unlikely pair made their way to the vine covered dormitory, then to their shared room.

Once safely inside, they turned to face each other.

"Are you ok…"

"Why did you…"

The traded nervous laughs and averted their gaze, suddenly self conscious of their unusual interaction. The silence prolonged. Finally, Elphaba took in a deep breath and whispered.

"Thank you."

Galinda offered a bright smile in return. "No problem. You should change clothes before you catch your death."

Elphaba, for her turn, nodded, smiling shyly. "You too." She looked rather pretty, Galinda thought. When she wasn't scowling, that is.

So they parted ways, to get dry, to get warm and to try to understand where exactly they stood now.

_Friends, perhaps? _

* * *

There was so much suspence surrounding the letter that I fear for my life here. Remember to be patient and all will be revealed. I just hope you guys aren't dissapointed in the end. REVIEW!!


	3. Dreadful news

**DISCLAIMER_:_** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** So, I builtthe suspence and I made you wait. Here is the answer you were waiting for. I just hope you aren't dissapointed. Let me know!

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Dreadful news.

The silence was driving her mad.

Their moment of harmonious co-habitation hadn't managed to survive their own inadequacy towards the other. And when both young women had found themselves facing each other, blissfully dry, it had been easy to fall into silence. After all, it had been their main form of communication until earlier that day.

Elphaba sat on her bed, legs swinging and hands twisting in her lap. She couldn't quite bring herself to glance up, choosing to study her own fingers instead. Galinda, sitting in a similar fashion on top of her own bed, used her arms to lean her whole body forward. Contrary to her roommate, she couldn't bring herself to look away. It was almost like she was seeing the unusually emerald girl for the first time.

Galinda opened her mouth to ask about the letter, but thought better of it. They hardly knew each other, why would Elphaba confide in her? No. Questions regarding the mysterious letter were off limits. That didn't mean, however, that they had to prolong this insufferable silence.

"Elphie?" Pause. "Is it alright if I call you, Elphie?" The frown on Elphaba's face should have discouraged Galinda from ever saying that nickname again, but the blonde wouldn't be easily deterred. "Please?"

"Why?"

Of all the answers she had expected, that hadn't been it.

"Why what?"

"Why would you want to call me Elphie?" Galinda shrugged.

"I like it and I have to call you something."

"Elphaba is just fine, thank you."

"Please, Elphie?" Galinda did something with her eyes, making them seem incredibly big, all the while pouting her lips. Honestly speaking, she resembled a puppy. A wet puppy to whom she simply couldn't say no to.

"I think it's a little perky."

The blonde laughed, realizing Elphaba's unspoken consent. Shyly, the emerald skinned girl looked down, her fingers interesting once more. The atmosphere was much more relaxed, though.

"Say, Elphie." She glanced up, unsure. "Have you always been this shade of green? Anger flashed in Elphaba's brown eyes, betrayal shinning through.

"Yes, Miss Galinda, I've always been green."

"No, Elphie." The smile was gone and Galinda turned serious. "I meant the shade… has it always been the same?"

"Oh." Surprise. "Yes." No one had asked her that before. "What about you?" The question felt awkward, merely because it was so unreal for Elphaba to make such idle conversation.

"Well…" Galinda twisted a golden lock around her finger. "My hair used to be really light. Momsie said it was almost white."

_Hum._

Another stall in the conversation. It was becoming difficult to ignore the envelope-sized elephant in the room.

"Elphaba?"

"My father informed me that I won't be returning to Shiz next semester."

Frown. "Why?"

"… I…" Tears welled in her eyes and Elphaba tried holding them in. No avail. They were too plentiful and were soon overflowing.

Tentatively, Galinda made her way to the other side of the room. This friendship was too new; its boundaries lacked definition. But even without knowing exactly what to do, her heart demanded some action. Anything. So, the blonde sat, slowly, beside Elphaba, a bit o distance purposively between them.

"Why, Elphie?"

"I'm… getting married."

"Oh."

Galinda was well aware of the concept of an arranged marriage and there was little doubt that it wasn't a voluntary union Elphaba had referred to. It wasn't an uncommon practice in Gillikin, she imagined it was the same in Munchkinland.

"To whom?" Elphaba shrugged.

"I don't know… some man from the Vinkus." Sarcastic laughs, chocked sob. "Probably a slightly eye impaired old man, who won't care for my skin color." Elphaba's eyes closed and she breathed in deeply.

Galinda threw all pre-conceived notions and hesitations out the window and snaked her arm around her roommate's shoulders in comfort. Elphaba stiffened at first, and then relaxed in the embrace.

No one had ever embraced her before.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Galinda mumbled.

"Yeah, maybe."

Elphaba didn't put too much stock in that hope, thouh.

"When?"

"My father won't even allow me to go home. I'm off to the Vinkus next week, as soon as my last exam is over."

Both girls were silent after that, strangely comfortable in each other1s presence, no words needed.

The light dimmed, the rain thinned and the night arrived. Little sleep and deep introspection were shared by the two unlikely friends. Because, surely, they were beyond being reluctant roommates and simple acquaintances anymore.

Elphaba hesitated to believe it, but she wished nonetheless, for Galinda to be her friend now.

The only one she had ever had.


	4. A father's decision

**DISCLAIMER_:_** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** I am really glad you guys liked my 'surprise'. This chapter is for **unlimitedlywicked. **I hadn't considered showing Frex's POV, but it actually helps my own plotline quite well.

KEEP REVIEWING!

* * *

Chapter 4: A father's decision…

_She hadn't replied._

Frex stood in the parlor, hands clasped behind his back and head turned upwards. His face, though impassive, allowed a certain melancholy to shine through. Blue eyes stared transfixed at the oil painting before him, seeming to trace with them, as one would with gentle fingers, the contours of the woman depicted.

Wavy auburn hair, delicate face, pointed chin, dark eyes filled with mischief, rosy lips curved around a mysterious smile. When his gaze finished their perusal, it started again, lingering longer each time.

While he analyzed, his thoughts wandered.

First to Melena herself, his belated wife. The way life would just shine from her, the woman's mere presence enough to make his heart flutter. Then, he pondered their daughters, so different from each other. His Nessarose, with hair like setting sun and eyes like his own. She was the reason he still stood; Frex never would have survived Melena's death and the subsequent depression that had threatened to swallow him whole, without his precious little girl.

_She hadn't __written a word._

Soon, though, green painted his musings. Elphaba could not be ignored, specially with recent events still plaguing his mind.

The marriage arrangement hadn't been as hard to procure as he had initially considered. It seemed almost surreal that a King – even if from the Vinkus – would accept the girl as future queen, taking little notice or sparing little thought to Elphaba's skin. No matter how politically savvy this union could be.

Not that Frex was interested in complaining. His main objective had been achieved.

Elphaba would stay far away from Munchkinland.

_She had to have something to say, like always, but no letters came..._

The Governor of Munchkinland sighed, finally averting his gaze from the canvas. His mind was in too much turmoil. With practice steps, the older man was beside the liquor cabinet. Dark yellowed liquid filled the intricately carved glass. One long gulp and Frex sat behind his quoxwood desk.

_Would she abide to the arrangement?_

Frex could try fooling himself into believing that this rushed marriage had been motivated by a number of honest intentions. Securing his deformed daughter a chance at a future; helping to keep the peace by uniting the West and the East; trying to… No. He knew the real reason and a voice within him refused to let it be forgotten.

Down went another generous serving of bourbon, followed by the heavy sound of glass hitting the delicate wood. Liquid spilled. Without looking, Frex reached to his bottom left drawer and pulled it open. Papers were shoved to the side until a rough parchment, rolled tightly and bound by a ribbon, found his searching fingertips. The strip was discarded and the paper creaked as it was unrolled.

Hesitation.

The man breathed in deeply, then focused his eyes on the secret he held in his trembling hands; its content was finally revealed. Elphaba. The drawing, so perfect one would expect it to eventually blink, was of his eldest daughter. Few would ever consider her pretty, fewer would even compare her to beautiful Melena.

But she was.

Without the green to distract attention, the resemblance the girl bore to her mother was uncanny. Like he had done with the painting, Frex repeated with the drawing his perusal. Gaze traced each feature with care, comparing the details he had noted before, lingering on the flat line of her lips and the sadness in her deep eyes.

His heart tightened.

_He didn't love her…_

Could never bring himself to produce the smallest of affection towards her. But, as she had grown, her mother shinning through stronger than the awful color of her skin and the temper she possessed, Frex had a hard time keeping his distance.

So, he avoided her presence, her face, her eyes…

Until a restless night found him wandering the big house aimlessly, seeking sleep. A sound entered his ears, catching the man's attention. At the library, through a half opened door, an unexpected sight greeted him. Elphaba, long hair loose and shoulders bare, sat reading by the window. A single candle the only light available.

Softly, she seemed to be humming a song he failed to recognize. The light was so dim that it only managed to cast shadows, hardily illuminating anything at all. Her skin didn't look green, her hair reflect a soft reddish glow.

Frex saw Melena and nothing else.


	5. Reluctant Vinkan groom

**_DISCLAIMER:_** in the first chapter...

**_A/N: _**More Frex only later. If you were left wondering what exactly I meant with my life cliffie, good. That was my intention... you'll only find more about it, though, later.

Thank you for the reviews and I hope you keep enjoying this! REVIEW.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Reluctant Vinkan groom.

"Absolutely not!"

"This is non-negotiable, my son. It is done."

"You cannot impose some random girl on me!"

"Maybe you should have considered that before you orchestrated your latest affair and scandal. That's four schools, Fiyero, four! It is time for you to grow up.

"You cannot force me."

His only rebuttal was a confident stare. Fiyero's father was an immovable stone; he could not hope to move. So the young man sighed, ran his fingers through his dark hair and turned to leave. His father, Kink of the Vinkus, watched him go. It was a dangerous move on his part, but Albe Tiggular believed it to be a risk worth taking.

The door clicked shit.

_Unbelievable!_

A storm brewed behind Fiyero's incredibly deep blue eyes as he paced back and forth in the northern garden. A Munchkinlander! With green skin, nonetheless! A freak he would have to take as wife, the nail on his freedom's coffin. Fiyero punched the air and sat down heavily on one of the benches, frustrated. His strong featured face fell forward, coming to rest onto his hands.

An arm reached around his waist, a warm breath close to his ear. A soft voice called his name, as a small hand stroked his back. Fiyero glanced sideways, a smile grancing his lips.

"Marcee…" Fiyero groped the willing woman's thigh, a smile widening when her eyes involuntarily closed. "Have you heard the dreadful news?" Marcee nodded, eyes opening.

"Does that change anything between us?" She pouted. Fiyero sneered, his hand moving upwards.

"Of course not."

Fiyero smiled, a pensive look upon his handsome face.

Marcee had given the philandering Prince the best of ideas. His easy, fun-filled life didn't have to end with matrimony. After all, royal marriages were rarely made out of love and usually represented more of a political alliance than a personal one. No one said he had to be faithful.

His smiled widened.

As long as he and his future wife settled it beforehand, this arrangement could prove quite good to his own plans. Once married, there would be no need to live in the west. His dream of living in the Emerald City would be easily reached!

Fiyero would have to lend some thought to the best approach. In the mean time, there would be no need for worry and lost time complaining. His father's decision was final in such matters.

So, pushing thoughts of his impending marriage aside, Fiyero lost himself in the pleasure of Marcee's body as he had done with so many other women in the past.

The face, the name, mattered little.

--

"Are you sure about this, Albe?"

The Queen of the Vinkus, a beautiful woman by anyone's standards, had always intervened in her eldest son's favor. Now, she stood staring at her husband, who was near the large windows of his study, a thoughtful look on his face.

"She's a smart girl, Brilly, and Fiyero can't go on this endless party spree without consequences. He's the crowned Prince, for Lurline's sake!"

Brilly could offer little argument to contest Albe's. She had always believed that her son would grow up at some point, though she had yet to see any sign that indicated such. Sigh. But to go as far as an arranged marriage? It seemed so old fashioned and unnecessary.

"Why her? You could have simply told him to choose."

The King shook his head, seeming a bit disappointed.

"His choice wouldn't have considered his future wife as a Vinkan Princess and future Queen. With our son more interested in parties than politics, I had to at least find him a Queen who could balance him out. Someone has to run this kingdom! Besides, I have high hopes that Miss Elphaba will turn out immune to our son's charms."

Albe sighed, weariness etched upon his face.

"So, daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland?" Brilly's question was a way to show her acceptance of his decision. Not that she liked it, either. Albe nodded in the affirmative. "I hope this doesn't back fire, my dear." With a parting backwards glance, Brilly left her husband to his own ponderings.

I hope so, too, Albe thought.

_Me, too_


	6. Cruel life

**_DISCLAIMER:_** in the first chapter...

_**A/N: **_Bad, bad writer... I know. Life got a bit in the way. I'll try to prevent it from happening again. So, you guys liked my Fiyero? Just don't forget that I write round characters... They're prone to layers. Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed. You are all awsome and make me smile when I am down (or on the verge of murder). Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Cruel Life 

Elphaba Thropp dragged her tired body out of the classroom, her final exam over and done with. Why she had bothered to even study and take said exams, remained beyond her own understanding. She just couldn't do less than her best, even if it was for something as pointless as these tests.

No graduation in her future, anyway.

Walking to Crage Hall, opening her door and collapsing on her bed took little thought and a lot of effort. Her body simply refused to do more. For a long moment, she lay on her stomach, allowing her gaze to wander. The relatively spacious room was mostly done up in pink - Galinda's doing - and for the longest of times, the sickening color had driven her to insufferable madness. Now, though, Elphaba looked upon this room with longing, sure that she would missed it.

_It was too soon._

There was just so much she wanted to do with her life.

Sigh. Heavy lids dropped, shrouding her in darkness.

--

Galinda returned to her room happily. The exams were over, celebrations had been extensively enjoyed and winter break was upon them. Her smile softened, though it did not falter, when she caught sight of her roommate, fast asleep and fully clothes.

_She must have been exhausted._

Galinda Upland would have never thought she would ever consider the green girl as anything but an annoyance. But, here she was, glad to see Elphaba. A most unlikely friendship. Nonetheless. It was already long past sundown and she had big plans for the following day.

The blonde was careful to make as little noise as possible when she got herself ready for bed. Once clad in her nightclothes, Galinda approached Elphaba's side of the room. With the slight chill in the air, she predicted her friend would get cold throughout the night. So, she dropped an extra pink blanket over green Elphie and dragged herself to bed. It was soon that Galinda joined her friend in the land of dreams.

--

"Elphie!"

The earth shook and Oz only knew why. Elphaba certainly did not care to find out; she was too tired for that. But the earthquake persisted and so did an annoying sound which vaguely resembled Galinda's voice.

"Elphaba Thropp! Lazy butt off the bed!"

Cold engulfed her, as did some sort of clarity. The ground wasn't moving, the mattress was, all due to a very bubbly, very pink and very bouncy girl on her bed. Said figure had also been responsible for the removal of her covers.

But, why, oh, why was Galinda up so early? Better yet, why did she have to wake Elphaba?

"Galinda." Moan as eyes opened more fully and were assaulted by bright light. "What is the reason for all this ruckus?"

" Elphie! You have to get up or we'll be late!"

Elphaba paused, taking the time to review her memory. Nothing. "Why?"

"So we can go shopping silly!" Now, she was still in the process of waking, however, Elphaba was sure she had agreed to no such thing. Accepting the act that there would be no more rest, the emerald girl rose to get ready.

"Hurry up, Elphie." Elphaba stopped moving. Again, she felt that very important piece of the puzzle was missing. She frowned, raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Chastised, Galinda's hyperness diminished and she pouted.

"Please, Elphaba. It's your last day here at Shiz and I wanted us to do something special." Uneasy pause. "Together… as friends." The last part was a bit of a low blow, even if unintentional. How could she deny.

"Okay, I guess."

"The blonde screeched, making the Munchkinlander flinch.

"Oh, Elphie. We are going to have so much fun!"

Elphaba very much doubted that.


	7. Goodbye is such sad sorrow

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Ah... the true beginnig is upon us, my fellow fans. Tell me waht you think!!

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Goodbye is such sad sorrow

Elphaba had never been a tactile person.

It was probably due to the fact that so few people had dared touch her, since the day she had been born. She was simply not used to it. Even Nessa avoided it most of the time. Now, though, Galinda's arms wrapped around her waist tightly, she could safely say that hugging wasn't so bad after all.

"I can't believe how much I am going to miss you…" The blonde's perfect face was streaked with tear tracks, mascara running a bit at the corners. At her words, Elphaba chuckled.

"Yeah…who would have thought?"

One final hug, single suitcase in hand, a wave to her seemingly indifferent sister sitting off to the side and Elphaba boarded the train to the West. For a long hour, she watched numbly as green meadows flew by her window, a remainder of all she had been forced to leave behind.

_I have arranged an appropriate marriage to a Vinkan. _

Then, the sadness was replaced by anger.

As the light diminished, the sun setting in the horizon, Elphaba's fists clenched and her jaw set. She ran through her mind all the things she wished she could say to her father. Foul words she had never even spoken out loud before, threats and demands. When she finally ran out of things to say, Elphaba imagined herself running away to the Emerald City and disappearing amid undistinguishable greens.

_Remember, Elphaba, that your actions affect your sister's future._

Anger, however, cannot last indefinitely and soon, hers slipped away as the train slowed down in Red Sand, near the Gillikin River. All that was left within her, at that point, was resignation. There was no more dread, no more rage, no more sadness… There was just a complete lack of sensation that overcame her body.

_Don't disappoint me. _

It was in that semi-conscious and defeatist state that Elphaba boarded the carriage already awaiting her in the small city and continued her long journey to the unknown land of the Vinkus. The way she was seeing it, it would be more of a funeral than matrimony.

--

On the other side of the Great Kells, on the castle of Kiamo Eiver, residence to the Vinkus Royal Family, Fiyero shared Elphaba's dark mood.

_Non-negotiable, Fiyero._

The handsome Prince sat at his window, gazing out onto the Thousand Year Grassland in the distance. The night was clear and the moon shone brightly and Fiyero lost himself in ponderings.

Elphaba Thropp.

He knew she was most likely already on her way and he imagined how she would look. Green skin was pretty much all the information Fiyero had been provided with and the rest begged to his imagination. He saw her, in his mind, like an old witch with pointed nose and unruly hair, looking down on him with malice in her eyes.

He shuddered.

Logically, Elphaba couldn't really match the image he had created in his mind. She was, after all, a year younger than him. Also, at six foot five, it would be unlikely for the green girl to tower over the Vinkan, specially being a Munchkinlander. Logic, however, could not erase the creepy witch figure from his mind's eye.

"Fiyero?"

His head turned to the left where his mother stood, near the door. He offered her a small smile that was unable to really reach his beautifully blue eyes.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Don't be so down… Marriage is not so bad."

"To a stranger?" Brilly could see his point of view, understood it even, but there was nothing that could be done at that point. The girl was already on her way.

"We have to make the best of the things we cannot change, my dear."

"Oh, I know…"

The Queen loved her soon. There was little he could do to lose that love. And, he surely had done plenty in his short life. The malicious glint in his eyes as he said those words, though, made Brilly pause. Sweet Lurline, what had her son planned?

"Fiyero, please do not mistreat the poor girl, she had no involvement in this arrangement; like you had none either."

"Don't you worry, Mother. This will turn out to be beneficial to us both."

"Just… Promise you won't do anything you might come to regret later."

He didn't answer. The Price dropped a light kiss on his mother's cheek and left, no answer forthcoming. Brilly couldn't help the frown from blooming upon her brow.

Worry.

_Oh, Fiyero…_


	8. Meeting him

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews. And here it is, the dread (for them) and much awaited (for us) meeting of Elphaba and Fiyero! Hope you like it and don't forget to tell me what you think.

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Meeting him

Elphaba was in a trance.

Barely any thought was involved in her journey. From the train to a caravan, filled with curious characters and an annoying dog always at her heels, to a private carriage, days were lost in an almost self imposed daze. Elphaba feared her own impulsive temper and its consequences.

Bump.

The carriage jumped and startled its sole occupant into consciousness. During her first moment of clarity since the beginning of her trip west, the only thought that weighted down upon her was that she should have run when the chance had presented itself.

_What had she been thinking?_

The carriage stopped and before the girl could register the reason for it, the side door was pulled open. No escaping now, then.

A gentle smile met her, which was a complete surprise. No one had ever done that before. Elphaba wanted to return the sentiment, but found herself unable to. Also something that usually didn't happen. The handsome man, smiling at her… could he be her husband to be? She took the hand offered and climbed down.

And halted.

A beautiful and imponent castle loomed over her. The sun was setting in the distance, tainting the blue with wonderful warm colors. Elphaba's mind couldn't wrap itself around it. Father's information had been scarce at best. A name, a general location and an order.

_Fiyero Tiggular, the Vinkus… honor the agreement!_

She met the kind man's attentive gaze.

"Uh, Master Fiyero?"

The man bowed slightly. "Prince Fiyero could not be here to greet you, Miss Elphaba. He has asked, however, for the honor of your company during supper." Elphaba's stomach dropped. Oh. The man slowly led her inside.

_Prince?_

--

Fiyero Tiggular watched with calculated calmness as Nimyal led the emerald-skinned girl towards her room. Detached, he analyzed her from head to toe as one would a potential pray. Long ebony hair in a braid, wiry glasses, dark and loose attire. Elphaba Thropp looked naïve. A smile graced his lips. Malice; no other way to describe it.

Knock.

"Uh… Come in!"

He produced a gentle smile, false to the bone, and opened the door. Elphaba was standing in the middle of the spacious room, hands clasped in front and head slightly turned down.

"Miss Elphaba." Fiyero bowed gracefully. "I'm here to give you a tour of the castle.

"Oh." The girl surveyed the room briefly. "Uh, ok."

Fiyero stepped back, allowing her passage. They started their tour with a respectable distance between them. Their first stop was the library. The mischievous boy had chosen it for its lack of human traffic. He was surprised, however, by the way Elphaba's eyes glowed large at the sight of the tall shelves filled to the brim with books; it just caught him off guard.

_She wasn't all too bad looking._

While the girl was distracted by her own wonder, Fiyero slowly approached his pray. His hunting skills, acquired some years before in the Thousand Year Grasslands, came in handy. Elphaba showed no signs of noticing his approach, until Fiyero had his arms firmly wrapped around her own arms and waist.

The Munchkinland startled.

--

Elphaba's whole body tensed, hostile and scared.

She hardly knew what to think, much less how to react. No man had ever been this close to her before. What were his intentions? She couldn't even begin to phantom. Slowly, the girl breathed in deeply, trying desperately to regain some sort of composure.

"Sir?" Elphaba attempted to pull away. No luck. "What… What are you – uh, what are you doing?"

"I just want to have a little chat." His hot breath close to her ear sent a shiver up her spine.

"About?" Tiny voice, low whisper.

She should have felt oppressed – held against her will and having her personal space invaded -, but she didn't. There was something strangely exciting about all this.

"Us." Goosebumps.

The word, utterly unexpected, broke the dangerous spell she had been under and Elphaba renewed her efforts to break from the strange man's hold. She could barely think straight with hi so close.

"I don't know who you are, but I can assure you, sir, there are no us. Let fo of me this instant!"

The man just tightened his embrace.

"I'm your future husband, Miss Elphaba. I'm pretty sure that makes you and I… an us."

She stopped struggling immediately, floored by such revelation. "What?"

Elphaba went limp and Fiyero let her go. Slowly, the green girl turned around to face her… well, the Prince. He was dashingly handsome and there was something in his azure blue eyes that pulled at her. The smirk at the corner of his lips, however, made him completely infuriating.

_How dare him!_

Her face hardened.

"Speak, _Prince_ Fiyero."

"I m sure this arranged marriage pleases you as much as it pleases me, Miss Elphaba." Her snort prompted him forward. "Keeping your and mine best interests in mind, I have a proposition to make."

Her long prolonged silence made clear her intention to say nothing, so Fiyero decided to continue.

"Marriage is unavoidable. That doesn't mean we have to be miserable for the rest of our lives." For no second, did the Prince drop his smug and half-interested stance. Regardless of anything else, Fiyero understood politics well.

"Didn't you have a proposition, Master Fiyero?" He grinned in reply, squeezing her a bit around the waist.

"Why, yes, Miss Elphaba." He stepped closer and, not willing to give ever an inch, she refused to step back. "We present to everyone an united front, while remaining free to do whatever we want – or whoever we want."

Elphaba didn't consider herself naïve, but it took her a moment to actually grasp his implication. When it dawned on her, a painful grip surrounded her heart.

_Rejection._

Always rejection.

--

Fiyero watched carefully his future wife.

Already aware of her temper, he now saw her self control. She gave nothing away, her every reaction – if she reacted at all – concealed behind a neutral mask. There was an exciting intensity about her, Fiyero readily admitted.

"And, if I need your support to get what I want?"

_A good negotiator to boot!_

The dark haired man had to concede to his father's choice. Elphaba Thropp may not have looked like a conventional Princess, but she would make a worthy queen.

"I will support you completely. As long as you do the same." A small not shock the long black hair, no longer on a braid. A moment spared to battle wills, in silence, then she extended her hand.

"Deal."

Fiyero grasped her hand with his. "Deal."

Next, he offered her a charming smile she seemed indifferent to.

"Are you still interested in that tour."

"No. I'll stay here."

Shrug.

"As you wish."

--

Elphaba watched him walk away.

Her eyes remained fixed on the closed double doors of the library long after his departure. Within her own solitude once more, she allowed a single tear to fall. Sadness for the latest rejection, to be added to her already long list.

Then a smile in the corner of her lips – small and tentative – but still a smile… Contained joy for the tiny chance of freedom she might be able to conquer. Independence she hadn't even thought possible a few minutes before.

_Whatever I want…_

Eyes swept to the numerous bookshelves, hardly knowing where to start.

_Whatever I want!_


	9. Point of no return

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews!! Sorry for the delay. Keep reviewing and I really hope you like this chap.

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Point of no return

_Sweet Lurline!_

Elphaba was sure she had never felt so nervous in all her life. Again, she questioned her own sanity for not running away as soon as that dreadful letter had made its way to her hands. And, dealing with that cocky, brainless Prince! What had she been thinking, Elphaba pondered.

Deep breath.

Two maids fussed around her, fixing her stupid white dress. Earlier, they had done up her hair in a rather painful do, an experience that had made the girl think of Galinda. She had refused a mirror, useless contraption she rather not use, already convinced of her own ridiculous image. White! On green skin, nonetheless.

Despite all her inner anger, Elphaba actually presented a calm exterior. Apathy, if one must be specific. She scarcely reacted to the prodding of the two Vinkan maids, barely answered any of their questions. The girl felt surrounded by a thick fog. Though, even she noticed when the two girls scurried away. Surprised, Elphaba glanced around. Striking blue eyes and a kind smile caught her off guard.

"Hello, dear."

"Your Magest…" The green girl swallowed the word, the disapproving look directed her way more than enough. "Brilly."

"Nervous?"

A nod.

Again, Fiyero's mother smiled, caressing Elphaba's arm gently. "I don't want to overstep my boundaries, Elphaba, but… Do you have any questions about the wedding or… hih, the…"

Rose tinted emerald green cheeks; Elphaba blushed.

------

The wedding ceremony would remain, for the rest of her life, as a hazy blur she couldn't quite grasp. Faster than she had thought possible, Elphaba found herself surrounded by well wishers smiling widely at her. It was a strange experience. She was, officially, the crowned Princess of the Vinkus.

Hot breath on her left ear snapped her to.

"Breathe."

And she did, feeling tension slipping away. Not all of it, but a considerable amount. A hand, warm and gently, circled her waist and motioned her forward. Elphaba complied. Soon, she and her new husband stepped onto the large space cleared for dancing. Fiyero, all smug, yet charming, caught her in her arms.

"Shall we dance, Miss Elphaba?"

She rolled her eyes skyward, though a smile graced the corner of her lips. It was nice to know that her and Fiyero could maintain a good relationship. It was more than she had dared hope for.

"Your charm is lost on me, Fiyero." The Prince laughed, threw his weight forward and led her into a dance. Elphaba proved herself clumsy, something that only increased Fiyero's amusement.

"Stop fighting my lead."

Sigh. "Fine"

A little flutter on her belly. Strange and soon ignored. She glanced up, meeting Fiyero's beautiful azure blue eyes. There was still a streak of mocking to be found there, but… The flutter again. Something else swam there in those sticking orbs. And that something pulled at her. It was beyond her understanding, though,.

"Fiyero?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"What do you want?"

He twirled them both around. "What?"

Elphaba frowned and pursed her lips. "Don't play coy with me, Prince Fiyero." His look of confusion was genuine. "When you proposed that deal, you had something in mind. I'm just curious as to what."

He dipped her, catching her so off guard that Elphaba clutched his shoulders in reflex. Her next words quivered a bit. "What did you have in mind?"

Fiyero grinned. "Freedom."

One smooth shift and he placed her back on her feet. Elphaba allowed her hands to drop, an unreadable espression on her face. He turned serious then, cocking his head to the side.

"When you agreed, Elphaba, what did you have in mind?"

'The same." Sigh. "I'm sure, though, we yearn for different kinds of freedom. Yours?"

The Prince didn't answer.

"May I cut in?" The couple turned sideways. There stood the King.

"Of course, Father."

Elphaba felt self-conscious near the tall, imposing man. He looked nothing like her own father, but she couldn't help the feeling the same sense of inadequacy when in his presence. Albe Tiggular respectfully placed his hand high on her waist, while offering her hind hand. She danced much more smoothly this time around.

'I hope my son is treating you well, Elphaba."

Such kind, non-judgmental smile had never graced her father's lips and she found herself smiling in return.

"No complaints so far, Your Majesty." However, she wasn't about to tell him of their deal, for she doubted it he had any idea.

Nod. "Good." Intense stare dissolved the little feeling of ease she had gained before. "Regardless of my son, and as future Queen, I hope you don't shirk your responsibilities." _Unlike Fiyero._

Elphaba heard what the ruler of the Vinkus did not say and, in that moment, Albe Tiggular's motivation in this arrangement. Someone to supplement his son's small ability to lead a whole country. Though the tasked he proposed seemed daunting, the Munchkinlander felt somewhat better. She was no longer a clueless pawn in a game of chess.

And she would no longer be manipulated as such.

Fierceness and determination shone in her sharp brown eyes. Albe smiled, quite happy with her reaction. He would like having her as a daughter in law, he could already tell. Elphaba would make a great Queen, someday.

The music came to an end and the king respectfully bowed to his dancing partner before making his exit. Two seconds later, a champagne flute materialized in front of her face, quickly followed by a whisper near her ear. Something she would have to get used to, apparently.

"You okay?"

She nodded and accepted the drink. Fiyero circled around her, coming to stand in front of his wife. Grinning, he pushed the unease the thought of being married brought him; she had agreed to his proposal, after all.

"Dance or shall we retire already?"

Her stomach fluttered and Elphaba downed her drink, probably faster that she should have. Oh, how she had avoided thinking about that ever since Brilly had brought it up. The tension, which had been slowly decreasing since the end of the ceremony, came back with a vengeance, slamming against her body so hard that her balance faltered. Though, that could also have been the alcohol talking.

"Dance."

Fiyero complied, amused, and soon they were twirling among the other dancers. In truth, Elphaba was far from being fond of dancing, She also lacked the gracefulness her husband seemed to posses in spades. Anything, however, to postpone the wedding night.

_Kumbricia help me!_


	10. Jumping head first

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** The dread - for Elphie - and awaited night!! Hope you like it. A bit of adult content here, but nothign too explicit, I think. If you guys think I should up the rating, let me know. And keep your wonderful reviews coming!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 10: Jumping head first

Gazing at Elphaba, nervous and shy, Fiyero almost laughed at himself. How could he have imagined her old, and ugly, and... He wondered. She looked so different from the image he had conjured up in his mind.

Self consciously, Elphaba tucked a raven lock of hair behind her ear and averted her gaze. Only then did Fiyero realize he had been staring. The Prince didn't look away, though.

He could understand her nervousness.

"Elphaba?" he sounded gentle. A whole lot different from the smugness he had worn on their first meeting.

Deep breath. "Uh... Yes?"

"If you want to, we can wait."

They just wouldn't be able to wait forever. If news ever leaked that their marriage had been unconsummated, it would cause political unbalance and both the Prince – and the Princess – would lose power. He may have been a little brainless and prone to partying, but he certainly knew as much. Fiyero didn't know if Elphaba was aware of it, though.

"No, we can't."

She seemed to understand more than he had given her credit for. "Let's Just... get this over with."

_Very romantic..._

Fiyero approached her surely, stopping only when her face was a few inches from his already bare chest. He saw her bite her lip, unsure. Tentatively, Elphaba glanced up. Then quickly shifted her gaze to a place somewhere above his left shoulder. Carefully, as not to frighten her, he pushed her hair aside, exposing the thin nightgown that barely managed to cover the essentials.

"Ready?"

She nodded, though still refused to look at him. Fiyero grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her eyes to meet his. Elphaba was downright scared and he refused to be the one to scar her for life. This didn't have to be bad, after all.

"Ready?"

Again, a small nod, slower this time.

Slowly, but without ever faltering, the handsome man captured her lips in his. With calculated moves, her stroked her right arm with the tips of his fingers and circled her waist with his left. Eyes still open, he watched her every reaction. From her shudder to her eyelids involuntarily dropping.

One graceful sweep and Elphaba found herself pressed against Fiyero's muscled body. She gasped. And, without pause, Fiyero took advantage of her parted lips to kiss her more thoroughly. Though willing, he noticed that Elphaba didn't do much herself.

Probably didn't know what to do.

"Her first kiss."

He rather liked that.

His right arm dropped from her arm to her thigh, caressing the thin fabric until he touched skin. Elphaba tentatively responded the intense Kiss, her hands rising to rest on his bare arms. Fiyero lifted the nightgown very slowly, as his hand climbed the valley of her hips. Before she knew what was happening, Elphaba found herself without the nightdress; Fiyero's all consuming kiss pausing only for a few seconds.

She didn't even have time to feel self conscious about her nakedness. Actually, she barely reacted; too dazed was she to think.

Fiyero had absolute control. Lips explored every inch of her mouth, hands caressing every reachable inch of her exposed body, eyes remained open, however. Ever watching. He stepped forward, forcing the girl to step back clumsily, then repeated the action until they both fell onto the plush bed.

Elphaba's eyes snapped open then, the reality of the situation seemingly crashing upon her. Fiyero watched curiously as she bit her lip and felt her shift self-consciously under him, apparently becoming aware of their bodies very close proximity. Unhurriedly, the Prince waited for her to meet his eyes – or bolt. After all, as a skilled hunter, Fiyero knew that trapped animal look she was currently wearing.

He was caught by surprise, however, when – fear and uncertainty still evident on her expressive brown eyes – Elphaba raised her lips to meet his.

Unperturbed, and eyes still watching, he responded to her clumsy kiss. Then, her felt her hands on his back and a leg coming to circle his. An unexpected rush of ecstasy shot up his spine and he groaned, pressing his body more firmly down on hers.

Elphaba, it seemed, was a fast learner.

When her fingers dug into his hair, Fiyero's eyes rolled back and his lids dropped; his control slipping away. Strangely, he didn't care. He willingly lost himself in her tongue and her fragrant body and silky hair and…

Little thought was involved from this point on.


	11. Morning after

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I've raised the rating to a T. Here it is, the morning after. And no, I have no intention of writing the smutty part of the night before. Except for flashes, because... well, questions will arise. That's all I'm saying about it. Enjoy!! And don't forget to keep reviewing!

* * *

CHAPTER 11: Morning after

_Relaxed._

Elphaba wasn't quite sure when the last time she had been this comfortable was. In that moment between sleep and wakefulness, she remembered nothing, knew nothing, but the feeling of complete relaxation. That is, until he came closer to being awake and the outside world started to slink into her consciousness.

_An arm._

First thing she noticed, a heavy weight draped around her waist. Very unusual. Then, she felt the hot breath so close to her shoulder. Finally, she registered the man lying so very close to her very naked body. Elphaba could feel the sheets loosely around her exposed skin.

Eyes flew open.

Memories from the night before rushed to the surface.

_Oz, was she sore…_

For an indeterminable long moment, she laid there, frozen and utterly clueless as to her next course of action. This had never happened before! The scared girl – for she was very much a girl still – was spared from deciding, however, when her companion stirred, then moved away. A pause, silence. Elphaba tensed. A moment later, she felt Fiyero getting up.

"Good morning, Elphaba." He sounded nonchalant and she tried following his example.

"Morning."

She still hadn't turned around, though, to look at her husband. A man she barely knew. In fact, she hadn't moved at all. Fiyero said something else, she didn't particularly hear and it wasn't long before Elphaba found herself alone in the room.

Only then, she sat up, careful to drag the sheets with her.

What was she supposed to be feeling, the green girl wondered. Her own emotions confused her and she had little patience for self analysis on that matter. A part of her was glad the night before had turned out so different than her expectations. Another part of her hated to deal with uncharted territory when she was the one left out in the dark. And the night before – she blushed just thinking about it. Blushing!

Elphaba shock her head, and then tucked her hair behind her ears.

She wasn't going to think about it now. Maybe later.

With new determination, the Munchkinlander got ready for the day, even downing one of the new dresses Brilly had ordered made for her. It was dark blue. She liked that color.

Cleaned and properly dressed, Elphaba quickly braided her hair, not liking to leave it loose. She avoided looking at the bed the entire time. After she finished, the doubt. What to do now? Idle minds wander. Wander into memories one would rather not think about just yet.

They say you're supposed to feel different… afterwards.

She didn't. Elphaba felt the same. And she wasn't! Married, for Oz sakes; surely that differed from before. Lids closed, a sigh escaped.

"Whatever I want…"

Her voice sounded hoarse to her own ears. The thought, however, remained crystal clear. It also gave her something else focus on. Her deal with Fiyero could prove to be the final piece in her continued – and cherished – status quo. Whatever she wanted. Well, Elphaba Thro… Elphaba Tiggular wanted Shiz University. She wanted to see Galinda again and be able to see how Nessa was and be able to study.

Would Fiyero keep up his end of the bargain?

Again, Elphaba's eyes swept the beautifully decorated room, quickly bypassing the bed and coming to rest on the double doors. First things first. Skirts billowed behind her, long strides bringing her closer to the exit. A hand reached for the doorknob and…

A flash of blue.

_Strange._

Elphaba hesitated, her hand still on the doorknob, though the door remained closed. Slowly, she twisted her wrist sideways. She hadn't been hallucinating. Green hand came closer to squinting eyes. There, on her inner right wrist, was a splash of blue upon green skin. A diamond shape that refused to come off, no matter how hard she rubbed her thumb against it.

Memories were analytically revisited; a desperate attempt to remember how and when that odd tattoo had come to be etched upon her skin. No luck. How odd. Elphaba checked the other wrist, finding the same diamond shaped tattoo there. She frowned, tucked the long sleeves of her dress over her wrists and continued out the now open door.

Another thing best left for later.

-------

Fiyero was deep in thought.

He sat alone at the breakfast table, his chin resting onto his clasped hands. Due to the advanced time, he was the only one still in need of food. Except for Elphaba, of course, but he had serious doubt she would be joining him any time soon. Lurline, she hadn't even bared to look at him!

Sigh.

The Prince rubbed his face.

The night had gone so well. They had seemed to understand each other on a level that required no words. Fiyero was sure he had never felt so content just lying next to someone as he had that morning. Until she stiffened. Until she refused to look at him. Fiyero, you were a fool to believe she would anything to do with you!

Never, in all the time since he had hit puberty, had he ever been plagued with so many mixed feelings. Forget mixed feelings, that would imply being torn in different directions and he wasn't sure what he was feeling at all. Did he like her? Was it purely physical?

Huh!

Thinking was an activity that almost never resulted in anything worth the effort of putting his brain to work. Honestly, being brainless caused a lot less pain than all this pondering. No more.

Fiyero was distracted from his thoughts about not thinking by the rustling of skirts. A bit unsure how, he just knew who would emerge from the double doors.

_Elphaba._

Stoic, composed Elphaba. Beautiful and untouchable Elphaba. His wife. In name only. His fault, really.

"I haven't eaten yet, Miss Elphaba, would you like to accompany me?"She scowled and something dropped within his stomach.

_Stop trying so hard, stupid!_

"I believe, Fiyero, we are past honorifics, don't you think?" He nodded. "And yes, I would like some breakfast." He rose and helped her sit, a move so deeply ingrained in him by years of his mother's teachings that he spared it little thought. Elphaba's eyebrow rose, but she said nothing.

Some minutes passed in silence, both busy with munching.

"Fiyero?" Gone was the harsh tone of voice she had employed earlier.

"Yes, Elphaba?" Fiyero also noticed how nervous she seemed.

"I've decided what I want." Little explanation was required, Fiyero understood perfectly. With a nod, he encouraged her to go on. "I'm sure you've already graduated from University, but I… well, I had a late start and was forced to leave early to..."

_Get married_. "I would really like to finish."

"Actually…" How embarrassing. "I didn't finish yet. Me and the last school had some irreconcilable differences." The eyebrow again. "I didn't know you were pulled from school."

Elphaba's features softened at the kind way he said it.

"Where were you studying?"

"Shiz."

"Ah… Well, I haven't been expelled from there yet."

This could be something he really could do for her. Father would be thrilled to have him sent to another university. His old man's hope for a graduation hadn't wavered, even after all those expulsions. As his wife, taking Elphaba with him would be relatively easy. Fiyero's eyes refocused on the green woman beside him.

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

Whatever he was feeling, Fiyero liked the way her lips widened into a happy smile.

Shiz University, her we come.


	12. Glad to see your ivy covered walls

**DISCLAIMER: **in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Gone are the delays caused by life... at least for a while. Tell me what you think! I should have more pretty soon.

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 12: How glad to see your ivy covered walls!

Her husband was sound asleep.

How he managed that feat with the constant shaking of the carriage and the insistent noise of wooden wheels upon yellow brick was beyond the green woman. But sleep he did, head thrown back and mouth slightly open. Thank Oz he wasn't snoring!

And, Elphaba? Well, the excitement and dread and all sorts of emotions she simply could not name, twisted at her insides and made rest an impossibility. The newly crowned Princess had expected her wish to be harder to achieve than a simple nod of agreement from Fiyero and the King's quick consent. A few weeks, travel plans and off they were… Shiz University! Her father-in-law had actually looked pleased with her request.

It was all too good to be true.

The room assignments – no such thing as a co-ed dormitory – had worried her a bit, too. Elphaba hadn't been looking forward to living quarters outside the campus. Fiyero had solved that. As was part of their pre-marriage agreement, the Prince had wanted to continue living his life with absolute freedom and that included having his own room in the Ozma Towers. That left her to Crage Hall, where Galinda had happily agreed to share her private room once more.

There was a change of sound as the carriage left the Yellow Brick Road and Elphaba's heart had sped up. A twenty minute wait and before she knew it, the ivy covered walls of the imposing University came into view. The green girl had a flashback to the first time she had laid eyes upon the old building and a smile blossomed unbidden.

"Fiyero." He mumbled and didn't move. "Fiyero!" He popped a drowsy eye open and glanced her way.

"Yes?" His voice betrayed his earlier state of unconsciousness.

"We are here!"

"Huhn… oh, joy."

Elphaba rolled her eyes at his lack of enthusiasm. Any anger she may have managed to conjure at it, though, got quickly dissipated by the brilliant smile he threw her way. She was unable to do anything but smile back.

"Thank you for this, Fiyero."

He only shrugged, as if it hadn't been a big deal. Oh, but it was! He had given her the world she had considered lost, even if it hadn't been his intention.

"Still, thank you." Elphaba leaned forward and planted a kiss upon his cheek.

She could have panicked at her own actions; she certainly hadn't seen it coming. She could have agonized at his reaction; Fiyero had looked surprised. She could have let it ruined her day. She didn't, though. Elphaba simply brushed the kiss away and turned back to the window, a look of wonder on her face.

It felt like coming home.

-----------------

She had kissed him.

Voluntarily.

After the look of shock at the unexpected action, the corner of his parted lips slowly rose and a hand came to rest onto his cheek. But Elphaba didn't see that. She had already turned away. Always turning away, as if looking at him was something she rather not do. The smile fell.

Fiyero wasn't even sure why that bothered him, anyway. He brushed the thoughts away. No thinking, that had been his resolution before his wife's request. No thinking. Because thinking led to trouble and heartache. And, well, he just rather be happy and carefree.

The carriage came to a stop and Elphaba was out before he could sit up properly on his seat. He stretched, yawned and got out himself. Before Fiyero could register the building, though, another intriguing sight caught his eye. Elphaba and a very beautiful blonde girl holding each other tightly.

_Ah, Miss Galinda…_

Elphaba's friend certainly was quite a beauty. A charming smile, a small bow and a slight kiss on the back of her hand; all automatic where Fiyero and a beautiful girl were concerned. Galinda, however, offered him a scolding look and pulled her hand away. Fiyero was startled, the consideration that maybe, just maybe, he shouldn't have hit on Elphaba's best friend a little slow on the uptake. His wife looked amused.

Recovering quickly, Fiyero bid the ladies a polite farewell. "Elphaba, Miss Galinda, I'll leave you two to your unpacking. If you'll excuse me." They both nodded, solemn, and Fiyero turned around, leaving.

When he was quite a distance away, the Prince conceded defeat and did what his brain had been telling him to do since he had turned away; Fiyero glanced over his shoulder. Elphaba and Galinda were smiling and gossiping like two little school girls. He smiled, his gaze lingering longer on the green figure than the blonde.

_So happy._

If nothing else, he considered himself happy to have a little part in that happiness.

The handsome man shrugged, righted his head and continues on his way, throwing charming grins at a group of girls that passed by him. They giggled in response, inflating his already large ego.

Shiz…

_Not bad._


	13. Fools

**DISCLAIMER:** in the fisrt chapter...

**A/N:** I'm terrible and I apologize. I went and screamed 'vacation!' and all of a sudden my internet connection went on vacation. I am - hopefully - passed that. Hope you haven't given up on me. I promise to put up at least another chapter before Christmas.

**_Please keep reviewing and ENJOY!!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: Fools

"You did what!?"

Galinda, all blonde and pink, stood with hands on her waist and an incredulous look on her face. Beautiful and somewhat disheveled, she made quite a sight to behold, but Elphaba couldn't bring herself to be anything but amused at her roommate's reaction. She was too happy to be at Shiz again to let anything bother her.

"Elphaba, stop smiling! This is a serious matter."

The smile was suppressed, but the joy etched on her face wasn't. "Oh, I am quite aware of the seriousness of this situation."

Galinda offered a big sigh in response, huffed in a rather unlady-like manner, then sat down next to Elphaba. Their eyes gazed at the half packed luggage silently. "Elphie?"

"Uhn?" The green girl seemed to be staring at the same mess of clothes.

"You really agreed on a marriage based on appearances?" Elphaba shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"It was an arranged marriage, Lynn. It was already based on appearances."

"Still… This is a little disappointing. I imagined you had been swept off your feet by a Prince when I received your letter. Not convinced to allow some playboy his every whim." Galinda bit her lip and turned sideways to see her friend's reaction. "Why did you agree to this… this… farce? People are going to talk, Elphie."

Elphaba turned too, meeting Galinda's pale blue eyes. "And why not? She shrugged. "A man I barely know, an arrangement I had no control over and a land I hardly understand. Better to have Fiyero as an ally, then an enemy… He didn't exactly want to get married either, you know."

Small smile.

"Besides, it's not so bad. You know I don't care what people say and Fiyero is…" A chuckle. "Well, he really is a playboy, but he's been a gentleman so far and…" There, the smile reappearing. "I got what I wanted, too!"

"Still, Elphie!" Galinda's temper rose again and so did she; hands on waist position again. "You are now occupying a position of power. A princess, nonetheless. You have to be careful about politics."

"You know, Lynn, I am really surprised that politics interest you so much, what with your other, more shallow interests. Besides, what's that supposed to mean anyway?" Elphaba's eyebrow had gone up and she was more exasperated than anything else, what her moods remained high.

"Elphaba…" Galinda dragged the nickname, then immediately blushed – seemingly embarrassed by her own thoughts. "An unconsummated marriage…" Another blush and suddenly it all became clear to Elphaba. "…can… lead to serious political unrest."

It was the green girl's turn to blush and look away. "Uhn, well… that's not an issue anymore."

Galinda shrieked.

"Elphie, you've been holding out on me!! Tell me everything." Elphaba's blush deepened and she covered her face with both hands. Galinda was fast to pry the green fingers away. "What was it like? Was it any good?"

Biting her lip and averting her gaze, Elphaba was the picture of reluctance, something the blonde noticed, but chose to ignore. "Do you like him?"

"He's okay, I guess…" Still, she kept her eyes away.

"Elphaba Tiggular, you know what I meant!"

"I… no, of course not!" Elphaba may have sounded assertive in her reply, Galinda wasn't buying it, though. No, there was something in her friend that screamed uncertainty. However, the northerner wasn't about to confront Elphaba. She may not have known her long, but Galinda was sure Elphaba wouldn't respond well to pressure.

"Ok." She was searching for something to change the subject, when her blue eyes caught sight of something strange. "Elphie, what's this?"

"Oh!" The strange diamonds. "You know, I had almost forgotten about them. I'm not quite sure what they are. I noticed I had them the day after.. well, you know." Elphaba tried pulling her wrist away; Galinda refused to let go. "I tried rubbing them off, or washing them away… Nothing worked. I was going to research about them, but I guess I forgot."

"Uhn, that's odd. They're very beautiful, though." Galinda smiled, Elphaba turned really serious this time. "What's wrong, Elphie?"

"Nothing." The green girl brushed a lock of hair away and offered her roommate a grin. It was a vain effort that Galinda saw right through. Her unbelieving look proved so. "It's just, when I touch them, I feel…" Shrug. "I feel like there's this… this magic around them."

"Maybe they are magic."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, grinned and offered her friend a coy look over her shoulders as she returned to her unpacking.

"So, you didn't even say anything about all my new dressed. The Queen had them made for me." Galinda's attention was successfully diverted and it wasn't long before they were ruffling through Elphaba's luggage, making a mess, when they were supposed to be putting things away. And, Elphaba…

She just pulled her long sleeves down and brushed the nagging feeling away from the blue diamonds. Later, she would think about it later. She was glad, however, that Galinda had decided to drop the Fiyero issue. She wasn't sure herself about that husband of hers, how to explain it to someone else.

"Elphie, what are you going to wear for tomorrow's first class?"


	14. Class, gossip and more confusion

**DISCLAIMER: **in the fisrt chapter...

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed and even to those who may have been to lazy to review, but chose to continue reading my story. With classes starting again, I should reestablish my regular updates. This story is not nearly close to being finished!

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 14: Class, gossip and more confusion than before

_Nice._

Apparently being the wife of the scandalous Fiyero Tiggular made Elphaba de center of every gossip. If she thought being green had made her feel conspicuous every time she had entered class, she soon discovered that it had nothing on the horrible sensation of every single eye staring at her every second of the day. It was enough to leave Elphaba on edge.

She glared at the stupid looking red-head to her left and closed her book rather forcibly, making Galinda, who sat on her right, jump a bit. The blonde refrained from commenting, though, already quite aware of the curious stares and hushed gossip.

"Lunch, Elphie?"

The green girl didn't answer, only rose from her seat and, with long strides, rushed out of the class. Galinda knew she had heard her, so, with much calmer motions, took her time following her friend. It was as Galinda was departed that the words in coming from behind her registered.

"… _can you imagine being married to a green pole?"_

"_Oh, I know! I bet he has to seek company from other girls just to keep safe."_

"_I heard that they haven't consummated their marriage, if you know what I mean." _

Sniggers and laughs followed the mean comment, but Galinda had heard quite enough. If Elphaba was willing to put up with Fiyero's philandering, far from her to disagree. However, the blonde vowed to herself to have a long talk with her roommate about what other people were saying. With a slight toss of her beautiful blond locks, Galinda sauntered away from the gossiping group.

She found Elphaba half hidden behind a pillar, with her head down and her book clutched tightly against her chest; almost like a shield. When Galinda neared her friend, she raised her eyes to meet Galinda's blue ones and the two shared a smile. Comfort and reassurance.

"Hungry?"

"Sure." Shrug; very convincing.

"So, I am sure you noticed the many glances." She snorted, but Galinda chose to continued as if she hadn't heard it. "And after what I accidently heard, I thought maybe…"

Whatever else she had planned to say was lost when, not to steps inside the cafeteria, Fiyero appeared in front of them. With a smile that seemed far too sincere to be anything but, the Prince caught Elphaba's hand in his and gently kissed it. Galinda didn't have to look to know that everyone was watching the scene unfolding. She just wished he didn't try to flirt with her like the last time they had met face to face.

Fiyero, fortunately surprising, merely offered a nod her way, before turning his attention back to Elphaba who wore a knowing look and a sarcastic smile. All of which, Galinda noted with interested, disappeared when her husband came to stand by her side and put his arm around her waist.

"So, my dear, can I be presumptuous and invited myself to your table for lunch?"

"Huh, if you wish to, Fiyero." Sweet Lurline! Elphaba was trying to act nonchalant, but Galinda saw right through it and would have made herself scarce if her roommate hadn't shot a pleading look her way.

Fiyero behaved like the perfect gentleman, which only served to increase Elphaba's suspicion at his behavior. What was he up to? It was a question she was unable to answer throughout the pleasant, though somewhat casual lunch. Their talk seemed to be steered clear of the rumors and gossip that surrounded them, focusing on insignificant details like her favorite food and her classes for the day. When they finished, Fiyero offered to carry their trays away, leaving Galinda and Elphaba alone for a moment.

"Hey, Elphie, I forgot to ask. Have you talked Nessa, yet?"

Elphaba, too absorbed by Fiyero's every move, took a second to really grasp the words her roommate had spoken. Then, she frowned. And sighed.

"No." The green girl looked down at her hands, playing with the gold ring around her finger. "I saw her, this morning, but she turned away and avoided me." Galinda was sad to note that Elphaba seemed resigned at her sister's attitude, which only served to make her even angrier to the spoiled girl.

"I'm sure, once you manage to talk, that everything will be alright." Elphaba looked skeptical at that, but didn't have the chance to retort, because Fiyero returned.

"So, I'm off." He offered a hand to help her stand, which Elphaba took without thinking. "See you later?" She nodded, still a bit reluctant to buy this act Fiyero was putting up for, she could only guess, the gossipers' sake. Though, it was nice to spend time with him.

Elphaba expect him to turn away and leave after that, so it was understandable that she turned, herself, to face Galinda. Or, she would have, if Fiyero's hand hadn't circled her waist gently and brought his lips to briefly meet hers. It was a tender kiss, one couples share without thinking much when meeting or parting. It completely caught Elphaba by surprise, though.

Specially the part where goosebumps rose up her spine at the contact of his hand and his lips. She wasn't going to think about it, though.

No, Fiyero left casually, seemingly oblivious of the stares that followed his exit. And, Elphaba was going to act exactly like him. It was no big deal. No big deal. She faced Galinda and asked if she was ready to go to class and was proud to note her voice betrayed none of her insecurities. Galinda merely nodded.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed, though, when she caught sight of the smirk her blonde friend was sporting. When Galinda saw this, she offered a smile and motioned for them to leave. Against her natural instincts, the green girl let it go.

For now.

"Ah, Elphaba! You forgot again! And I surely didn't remember."

"What?"

"The blue diamonds."

Realization dawned and Elphaba sighed. "Can't believe it slipped my mind again!" Then she shrugged, being practical. "I guess I'll go to the library later to do some research."

"Weren't you going to ask Fiyero?" Rose actually tinted green cheeks and Elphaba looked down, clutching her bag.

"Ah, well, I'm sure he's busy. Besides, he may not even know."

Galinda didn't think she sounded all that convincing, but choose to let it go. The blonde had no desire to prod her friend's temper. It was, in all likelihood, already short after the morning they had. Best to leave it to another time. So, Galinda put it out of her mind, linked her arm with Elphaba's and proceeded to gossip about the same people that had been gossiping about her. Without realizing, Elphaba soon relaxed, a little, and truly laughed at Galinda's wild speculations based on insignificant pieces of rumor she had collected.

It was nice to have a friend, after all.


	15. Frustrated attempts and tentative steps

**DISCLAIMER:** in the fisrt chapter...

**A/N:** Hope my readers continue to enjoy reading this. I sure am having fun writing it**.** Complicated relationships are fun like that. In fiction, at least. Don't forget to review!

* * *

CHAPTER 15: Frustrated attempts and tentative first steps…

It actually took Elphaba three weeks to start her research on the blue diamonds.

Though constantly at the library for one reason or another, Elphaba continued to forget about the strange markings on her skin until they were clearly in her face or someone happened to point them out. She started becoming even more suspicious of them when she noticed this strange pattern. How could she keep letting them slip her mind? So, when she had been leaving the library after hours of mind-numbing studying and had seen the flash of blue after her sleeve had been caught in the corner of a heavy book, Elphaba had promptly turned around and reentered the quiet library.

Two hours and five not so useful books on tribal and prophetic signs later, Elphaba was just plain old frustrated. There had been nothing even similar to her blue diamonds in any of the references she had looked. And where was one supposed to research about peculiar drawings that had mysteriously appeared upon her skin overnight?

Elphaba dropped her head onto her hands, breathing in deeply.

In reality, the diamonds had been the final straw in a series of long, tiring days she had been forced to endure. Fiyero's attentiveness over the past weeks hadn't waned and was even more confusing when she paused to consider the rumors of his blatant philandering around and outside campus. Not only that, the unexpected feelings that whole can of worms stirred within her, only added insult to injury.

What was she feeling, anyway?

Was she jealous? She didn't think so. And, even if she was, which she seriously doubted, why did it make her feel so… sad? Wasn't she supposed to feel angry? And why would she feel jealous anyway. Their marriage was an arranged one and… Arh, these endless and utterly worthless questions did nothing but make her exasperated at herself. She didn't care!

Huffing, she sat up straighter and unashamedly glanced around to make sure no one was paying the green freak any more attention than they normally did. Due to the late hour and the total lack of tests any time soon, the library was, as expected, fairly empty. Elphaba was glad for that.

With care, she traced the roughly symmetrical diamond like markings on her green skin and again, the peaceful sensation from before engulfed her. Elphaba found herself relaxing, a small smile on her lips. How long she sat there, admiring the tattoo was obscure and she was certain more time would have escaped her if a bright lightening hadn't illuminated the tall windows to her left.

She better get to the dorm before the storm hit.

Elphaba spared a last glance at the diamonds on her wrists, frowning. Strange didn't even begin to explain them and the earlier feeling of peace. Thunder shook the ground, so loud and near it was and the emerald-skinned girl wasted no time in gathering her things and running for the exit.

-----

Fiyero had been leaning against a sturdy tree, half obscured from view. Before him, the Suicide Canal stood empty. On a normal day, he would have stopped to question the name of the normally beautiful body of water. Actually, on a normal day, Fiyero wouldn't have been lost in thought at all. But, on that particular moment, away from prying eyes and social obligations, Fiyero was unable to escape his own troubling thoughts.

_What was happening to him?_

The man was quite aware of the rumors flying around about his supposed philandering. Those juicy pieces of gossip, however, were more the result of his past reputation than actual actions on his part. That was not to say he had been practicing abstinence since his marriage to the enigmatic Elphaba, but still, nowhere near what those rumors implied. And there lay the source of his disquiet.

_Elphaba._

What was it about her that drove him to distraction? After hearing the cruel talk towards her, Fiyero had felt the compelling need to prove to them all that he was not repulsed by her. Strangely, the thought that his caring husband act helped validate his marriage to the eyes of society, only occurred to him during their second week at Shiz. It was an added bonus, anyway. That revelation, unfortunately, only served to confuse him more. Why would he feel protective towards her, when he had been careless to all before, was his main concern.

Why, indeed.

Of course, he could allow himself to think about the most obvious answer, that maybe he had fallen – or, at least, was falling – for his wife. That particular thought, however, was blocked by the very sturdy walls he had long surrounded himself with. Besides, it was an absurd notion altogether. Him? In love? Ridiculous.

Any further pondering was quickly put in the backburner of his mind – and there it would stay for quite some time -, when lightening illuminated the darkening sky, soon followed by the deafening sound of thunder. As an expert hunter, Fiyero didn't waste any time getting to his feet. The light and its mate sound had been too close together and, standing near a tree might serve as some protection, but getting away would be ever better.

Fiyero was a few feet away from the library when water started pouring from the skies in what seemed like buckets. He found himself drenched before coming to his intended shelter. Sigh. Wonderful ending to such a great day. The dark-haired man leaned heavily against the wall next to the Library's entrance. The building was eerily quiet.

"Fiyero?" But, not empty, it seemed. He raised his head and found Elphaba leaning against the opposite wall, thankfully dry.

"Hey, Elphaba. Caught in the storm, too?" She nodded.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them and Elphaba quickly realized why. This was the first time they had found themselves alone after arriving at Shiz. They were just unsure how to act, that's all. Really. Still without words, she chose to offer a small smile, which Fiyero quickly returned.

"Well, I don't think we are going anywhere so soon. Might as well get comfortable." He didn't wait for a reply, choosing to slide down the supporting wall to sit on the floor. When he met her gaze again, he saw a smirk clearly reflecting from her eyes. "What?"

"The library is still open, you know. And I doubt the librarian, who is also stuck here until the storm is through, would kick us out." Ah, stupid. He hadn't considered that possibility. With a grace seemingly strange to a man so tall and strong, Fiyero got up. With a sweeping move of his arm, he offered her a deferential bow.

"After you, Your Highness."

In the parlor that preceded the actual library – where the books were safely kept - , there was large fireplace. Before it, the librarian stood, poking the recently made fire. When she heard steps, the small woman turned and saw the couple entering. She told them to sit by the fire, Fiyero specially, while she made the necessary checks around the many windows in the building. Elphaba calmly approached the warm fire and sat on the floor by the dancing flames; Fiyero followed her lead.

With deep and expressive eyes, Elphaba was looking at him and biting her lower lip, a sure sign of uncertainty. When a long moment passed without her saying anything, Fiyero reached out a hand and lightly touched her arm. "Is something wrong, Elphaba?"

"Uh, well, you should… I mean –" She breathed in deeply and looked away. "You should take your shirt off, otherwise the fire won't do much good in warming you." A smile flourished at the corner of his lips at her shyness, but he chose not to dwell on her awkward attitude and his joyful response.

Too much headache, thinking was.

So, Fiyero pulled the wet garment over his head and extended it next to their folded bodies near the fireplace. Elphaba drew her knees up, hugged them with her arms and rested her head sideways on the nest they formed, her eyes now fixed on red flames.

"So, it's been a while since we talked. How are you enjoying Shiz this semester?" It was casual, the inquiry, no great expectations behind it, and Elphaba found herself relaxing. It would be nice, having someone beside Galinda to talk to.

"Okay. The general reaction to my person hasn't changed much, they just found another thing to talk about beside my green skin." At that, Fiyero saw a small smile tucking at the corner of her lips. Good to see she was more amused than angry at the attention. "You?"

He laughed. "I'm not particularly fond of studying and I find Math is something I don't do well. Besides that, I'm peahy fine." It was Elphaba's turn to chuckle.

"Peachy? Lurline, that sounds like something Galinda would say." Fiyero feigned indignation.

"It's a perfectly manly expression, I'll have you know." The chuckle turned into full blown laughter and soon Fiyero was joining in on the joke. It felt good to laugh together. "Well, now that the pesky question regarding your studies is behind us, let's fall to more interesting queries."

Smirk. "Like?"

"Anything, really." Fiyero leaned back, putting his weight on his arms and exposing more skin than Elphaba was comfortable with. This time, however, she couldn't bring herself to look away. Why should she anyway? Hadn't they seen each other naked before?

"Do you like being a Prince?"

"Kumbricia, no!" She looked surprised at that. "Too much work and responsibility. And too many eyes on you, dying to see you fail." Shrug. "It's one of the reasons I strive to swim against the current. They learned to expect the worst of me, so, if I ever fail at something important, they won't feel surprised and I won't feel pressured."

"But, those responsibilities don't matter only to you. They affect a great deal of people." He nodded in agreement.

"I take that responsibility very seriously. I just don't have to submit myself to their approval." Pause. "I prefer it that way."

"I'm not sure I agree with your method, but I can understand the need not to be observed all the time." They shared a comfortable silence after that, while the storm continued raging outside.

"My turn. What's your thing to do…" He raised a hand to halt her answer. "Besides studying and reading, of course."

At her long pause, he laughed again, amused to see her brow furrow in thought.


	16. Let go

**DISCLAIMER:** in the fisrt chapter...

**A/N:** This to all my readers!! Your reviews make me happy, and, knowing so many read it - but lurk - still makes me happy. Hope you keep enjoying. Some answers, more questions and some more steps in the right direction.

* * *

CHAPTER 16: Let go

_Preciously…_

_"My turn. What's your favorite thing to do…" He raised a hand to halt her answer. "Besides studying and reading, of course." _

_At her long pause, he laughed again, amused to see her brow furrow in thought._

_Now…_

"Well, I don't know." Smirk. "Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean I don't enjoy reading."

"Okay, okay…" Fiyero suppressed a chuckle. "Then tell me why you like reading so much." At that question, Fiyero saw a dark cloud descend upon her features. Amusement had turned into sadness and he couldn't quite understand what he had done wrong. "Elphaba?"

She turned away, avoiding his gaze. Her arms, still around her folded legs, tightened their hold, while long raven hair fell over her bent face. She was closing into herself and Fiyero felt sudden panic at her loss. Without thinking, he leaned forward and called her name once again. No answer. Moving on instinct – for surely he wouldn't have done it had he stopped to think about it -, Fiyero slid closer to his wife and circled her folded frame with his arms.

"Don't do this, Fae. Talk to me." Though, Elphaba had stiffened at first, she didn't protest when Fiyero drew her body against him. With her head resting upon his warm, bare chest, Elphaba allowed herself a deep breath.

"Sorry."

"No, no, I don't need an apology; I just want to make sure you're okay. And… And I want to know what I said that made you withdraw like this." Pause. He held her even tighter and whispered against her hair. "So you see, you have to tell me, because I'm a man and if you don't spell it out to me, I'll never figure it out."

Elphaba smiled at his exaggerated self-deprecating words and the way he had demonstrated being so preoccupied with her. It was so nice to be cared for, she tought. "I see. So, I have to tell you, or you're bound to make the same mistake."

"Exactly."

"I just… Books have always been my escape from the stares and whispers and nasty rumors. When I read, I can pretend I'm someone else… someone normal for a change."

Fiyero didn't say anything in reply, which turned out to be just what he needed to say. Elphaba didn't need empty words of comfort. She just needed to be held. The simple touch of another's skin on hers healed more wounds than all the words he could have spoken. Tentatively, green hands traveled to his exposed back, finally courageous enough to return the hug. He wouldn't turn her away, disgusted by her coloring. With wrists and palms flushed against his warm skin, Elphaba released a breath she hadn't known she had been holding and closed her eyes.

"Thank you." Nothing else mattered.

And the Prince? Well, a strange feeling he couldn't name washed over him and the rightness of holding her in his arms became clear. There was bliss in being just as they were and a familiarity about it. Hadn't he felt the same the night of their wedding? It was so overwhelming that it was confusing and Fiyero chose to push those thoughts away, enjoying only this incredible sensation.

The rest could wait.

--------

Marian Goultera was an older woman, who had devoted herself to books in a way few would understand. She required nothing else to be happy. However, as a lonely woman, Marian had learned to live vicariously through others; she found reading people to be as easy as reading books and she indulged in it often. Quietly, like most would expect from a librarian, she heard them gossip, saw them at those moments when they believed no one could see them and watched, in amusement, when those who never bothered to the rest of the year, flooded the Library desperately for finals. Still, she lived apart from the flow of students that came and went; a mere observer.

Until she met Elphaba.

What she had, at first glance, thought to be a trick of the light, turned out to be only a very small portion of what made Elphaba so unique. Her green skin prevented most from seeing what lay underneath, but not Marian. No, she understood her more than she did any other person. Lonely Elphaba who silently cried behind her thick books and winced at the comments she wasn't supposed to hear, reminded Marian of herself. So, when the green student came to the safe heaven that was the library, Marian allowed her to be, regardless of the time. This instance, however, she should have paid more attention to the weather.

Rushing to check all windows, less the rain caused any damage to her precious books, Marian felt a bit uncertain of leaving Elphaba alone with that boy. She had heard too many crude comments to feel comfortable leaving the girl alone as she was. You never knew with boys so young. The sight of Fiyero's bare back and the gentle embrace between him and Elphaba, though, made her worry recede.

_Who was he?_

It didn't take her long to think of Elphaba's husband, who, she had heard, treated her kindly. Marian had lost track of the number of jealous girls who believed him crazy for paying attention to the green freak. It was supposedly an arranged marriage, after all. Quietly, as to not draw attention to herself, Marian stepped back. There were, surely, other things she could do, that wouldn't entail disturbing the couple by the fireplace.

Before disappearing back into the library's main hall, Marian chanced a look back. It was only then that her eyes caught the sight of the strange blue patterns on Fiyero's broad back. For a second, she wondered if she was imagining it. Were they real? Like, tattoos? Marian left the parlor and walked away, a frown creasing her brow. And, though she tried to push the strange markings away from her mind, the kind librarian couldn't stop seeing them in her mind.

_Had they been softly glowing or had that only been her vivid imagination?_


	17. Denial

**DISCLAIMER:** in the fisrt chapter...

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I have a lot written for this story, but I was having a hard time writing this one chap. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. Was the chap clear? I still have my doubts. Let me know, please. Also, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They make me a happier person. I even got one from a lurker.

Next chap won't delay so much, promise. Friday at the latest. This way I'll try to reestablish my weekly update schedules.

**_

* * *

_**

CHAPTER 17: Denial 

Life has a way of always falling into routine. It is inevitable. And that was hardily something Elphaba would complain about; she thrived in it. The routine provided her a certain amount of security. Knowing what would happen allowed her to be prepared and she liked that, not being caught off guard. And, as the weeks passed by so very fast, even her odd situation with Fiyero fell into some sort of schedule, something she had even come to depend upon. Their morning kisses, their companion-filled lunches with Galinda, his hand always on her waist as he walked her to the library – rarely entering those walls, though -, the hours spent near Suicide Canal studying, talking. His presence had long since stopped being a nuisance and had surprisingly become…

Necessary.

As with all the innumerous routines that filled up our time, Elphaba spared Fiyero, and his kissed and semi-innocent touches, little to no thought. Until that sunny Wednesday. Elphaba had been walking alone through the patio near the history building, her mind occupied by the paper the teacher had just assigned them and all the research she wanted to do to supplement the meek bibliography the annoying man had provided them with.

"Fae!" The excited shout attracted many curious glances, including the one the shout had meant to call. When the nickname had reached her ears, a smile had flourished upon her lips.

Elphaba turned to a running Fiyero. He didn't give time to ask any questions. The moment he reached her side, the tall man swept her up into his arms, spinning her merrily around. By instinct, she hugged his neck to steady herself. Then she laughed. The pair paid no heed to the many curious glances – Shiz still hadn't lost interest in the married couple.

"Yero! Why are you so happy?" He put her down, never really releasing her waist, which kept very little distance between them. The brilliant smile Fiyero wore lighted up his whole face and caught Elphaba's attention in a new and unexpected way.

"I got an 'A' on that paper you helped me with. Can you believe it?" Without thinking, she hugged him again.

"I am so proud of you, Yero! I know you could do it." His arms tightened their hold once again, bringing her body closer to his and confusing her further. Was her heart ready to burst out of her chest?

The wound up sense of happiness suddenly sobered. The remained still, their arms around each other, their bodies close and their faces buried in each other's neck. It was Fiyero, a few moments later, that broke the embrace, still smiling a bit.

"We'll have to celebrate later, ok?" Numbly she nodded. "I'll meet you later for lunch." A light kiss upon her lips and off he went, seemingly unaware of the emotional turmoil her had stirred within her.

_What'__s the matter with me? _

She was bewildered more than anything else. Elphaba couldn't really understand what had changed from the last time she had seen him and that moment they had just shared. She was feeling shaken and unsure and a little breathless.

_I'm losing my mind._

Barely composed, Elphaba turned towards Crage Hall, desperate for some peace. Her intentions to spend the rest of the morning at the library were completely forgotten. It was only when the silence of her room engulfed her that she rethought her wish for seclusion. It was disquieting to be left alone with your own thoughts and emotions, especially when they were all muddled.

Lurline! She could still feel the weight of his hands through the thin fabric of her grey colored dress, could still feel the goosebumps his warm breath provoked upon the skin of her exposed neck, could still feel his lips against her own. Her heart was thumping loudly within her chest and she was sucking in air as if oxygen had suddenly become scarce. Elphaba couldn't comprehend it. At all.

It certainly hadn't been the first time she had reacted to Fiyero's touch. She blushed any time she recalled their wedding night, But it was the very first time she had felt this way, completely breathless just by gazing into his beautiful blue eyes. It was more than physical this time, which made absolutely no sense, because it was a disconcerting sensation she desperately wanted to feel again.

A paradox if she ever heard one.

Elphaba sighed and sat heavily on the nearest bed, which just happened to be Galinda's, all the while wondering what it all meant. Her brain couldn't make head or tails of it all.

Too many disconnected thoughts and fragmented ideas swam messily around her brain; nothing seemed to provide the smallest of answers. And, if the unlabeled emotions unsettled her, the inability to reason her own mind frustrated her to no end. It was like reading a book in a language you couldn't even begin to translate. It was like knowing something you couldn't put into words.

Sigh.

Funny it should be something as simple as a doodle drawn on the corner of a pink colored page that would managed to piece the puzzle together. A heart. Galinda had sketched a big, arrowed pierced heart. Love. And with that single word, all the half formed concepts and speculations ceased being abstract constructions to finally become on coherent conclusion.

"I'm in love with him."

The epiphany was like falling of a exhilaration of flying soon turned to fear, for the ground always rushed up to meet you. Elphaba's pessimistic nature soon tainted the purity of those words, shedding doubt upon its veracity. She couldn't be in love with Fiyero! It was a completely ridiculous notion. He was a philandering man, who would never return any of her feelings. So, having any sort of romantic feelings for him was just plain useless.

Elphaba rolled her eyes at herself and her stupid misconception.

"I'm tired, that's all."

It was safe to say that the green girl was indulging in some serious denial.

----------

It was possible for people to totally ignore reality for years, living so deeply in denial that no amount of hard evidence could possibly make them see the light; Elphaba was not one of those people. Logic and fact played too important a role in her life for reality to be left aside in favor of a lie. Even one she insisted on telling herself.

The blind fell that same Thursday.

Elphaba had been walking back from class, her arms laden with books when Madame Morrible had seemingly appeared out of this air. As expected, her face had been caked with too much make-up and her eyes reflected an odd glow that caused the green student disagreeable shivers.

"Miss Ephaba!" She came closer. "I've been wanting to have a word with you. Isn't it a pleasant coincidence that we should run into each other?" Elphaba didn't feel particularly pleased.

"Madame Morrible, what can I do for you."

"Well, deary, you haven't returned to my Sorcery seminar this semester and I feel it is such a shame your talent should go to waste." Isn't it strange how fast things could change? Before receiving Frex's letter and thinking her life over, studying sorcery and, maybe one day, meeting the Wizard had been priorities on her list. Now, with all the many responsibilities her new position brought and all the problems being married to Fiyero implies, Horrible Morrilbe 's seminar wasn't even on her list anymore.

Who would have thought I'd change my mind so completely?

"Madame, as you might already be aware, my new responsibilities to the Vinkus don't allow me time to seek other interests. Sorcery, I'm afraid, is not something I see in my future." The fish-looking headmistress didn't seem to approve of her answer. In fact, she looked downright irate.

"Miss Elphaba! You cannot leave your dreams behind! Your husband doesn't have the right to…" She tuned the sermon out. She had no complains about Fiyero as a husband. He wasn't possessive and allowed her great freedom. It could have been so much more different had she been married to someone else. Besides, there was absolutely nothing the older woman could say to make her change her mind.

Out of nowhere, appeared Fiyero.

Just by the sight of his charming face, Elphaba felt her pulse quickened. When he looped his arm around her waist, her breath caught. The blood was rushing too loudly in her rears for her to even attempt to listen to the words he was saying. Fact was, however, that he pulled her away from Morrible and took her over to another corner of the patio.

It took some tries on his part to get her to focus.

"Elphaba?"

"Sorry, Fiyero, I was a little lost in thought. Morrible was lecturing me about…"

Laugh. "I know! The look on your face was beyond disinterest. I felt it was in my duties as your husband to come to your rescue."

"Thank you." He seemed very hyper and happy, sparing no smiles. Elphaba, on the other hand, had to force a smile to her lips. It was awkward being in front of him, alone. And having no idea what to do! Where was she supposed to look, what was she supposed to say?

It didn't take him long, however, to catch on to the fact that Elphaba wasn't acting like herself. "Elphaba, are you sure you are okay? You seem a little distant."

And she tried to answer as nonchalantly as she possibly could. It was a lost cause, though. Fiyero was standing too close, his arm breath on her skin, his arm around her waist. How was she supposed to think, much less speak under these circumstances? No words came out and if that wasn't bad enough, Elphaba made a terrible mistake.

She looked into his eyes.

Transfixed, she watched as the smile Fiyero had worn softened. He was getting even closer and he was…

Fiyero kissed her softly. A kiss so different from any kiss they had shared thus far that it made Elphaba's knees weaken. It was also Fiyero who pulled back, a puzzled look gracing his handsome features. The smile he offered next was forced.

"Well, now that I already rescued the damsel in distress, I have to get going. See you later, okay?" He didn't give her time to answer. Elphaba blinked and he was gone, leaving her standing alone and confused. Had he noticed? Was that why he fled?

Her throat constricted and tears swelled unannounced. Her chest burned with ache and Elphaba stopped denying what was too obvious to ignore. Her heart was breaking and…

She was in love with him.

_Was it supposed to hurt this much?_


	18. Something must have happened

**DISCLAIMER:** in the fisrt chapter...

**A/N: **I knew I could do it!! Updated on friday. This is for all my wonderful reviewers.. and the lurker who is no longer a lurker ( **wave**). Make demands, tell me how you felt and don't kill me until I finish!

Ah, and happy easter to those who celebrate it!

* * *

CHAPTER 18: Something must have happened

Galinda was carefully fixing her hair. Golden curls lay perfectly around her slender shoulders, but the girl believed that there was always room for improvement. It was through a reflection, then, that she saw her green roommate storming into their room. Brow furrowed, jaw set, Elphaba seemed lost within her own turmoil. Galinda, never pausing on her grooming, observed her friend curiously.

Book bag flew onto the bed.

Elphaba plopped beside it, no grace to her frustrated movements.

_Was that tears she had just wiped away?_

Then, she zoomed it on her blonde friend. Seemingly innocent, Galinda caught the stare and slowly turned around. "Hello, Elphie."

Elphaba looked thoughtful, which was clearly evidenced by her bottom lip between her teeth. A very long moment of silence almost prompted Galinda to ask what was wrong. Her roommate opened her mouth first, though, resolution her new emotion.

"We should go to the Ozdust tonight."

One would expect a screech of excitement from the blonde girl. None came. She walked cautiously to Elphaba's side of the room and, when she found herself close enough, placed a hand on her green, furrowed temple. "Are you ok, Elphie?"

Elphaba yanked the hand away, scowling. "I'm serious, Galinda. I'm tired of being studious, while life passes me by!" Deep breath, the emerald girl closed her eyes. Opening them once more, she met Galinda's questioning blue gaze. "It's my last chance to… _live_…" Elphaba swallowed hard. "Besides, it's Friday night, isn't?"

It was a silent plea, because Galinda knew there was much her friend wasn't saying. And she definitely didn't believe that Friday nonsense. Still, she understood the need to step outside the lines once in a while and to be, even if just for one night, someone else.

Smiling, she pulled Elphaba towards her own vanity, sitting the girl in front of the wide mirror. When the make-up was produced, Elphaba didn't protest and the blonde knew, in that moment, that Elphaba meant business.

"Make me… different."

Her words only served to confirm Galinda's own suspicions. Wasting no time, she got down to work.

Black eyeliner, deep gray eye shadow, blush, gloss; long black hair cascading in carefully produced curls; black paint on nails; black dress with a hugging bodice, flowing skirts and no fabric whatsoever on the shoulders; black pumps.

Galinda and Elphaba stood side by side in front of the mirror. The blonde's pink figure contrasted deeply with her friend's black and green image, yet the picture they presented was quite striking. Even Elphaba had to admit it, though she spared her own reflection no intense scrutiny.

"Are you ready, Elphie?"

A nod. "Let's go."

Galinda had trouble keeping up with the long emerald legs.

-------

Avaric had a dark haired beauty on his arm, pliant and properly intoxicated. Together, they glided across the dance floor, amid familiar and unfamiliar faces. Liquor, music, women. The boy had everything he could possibly want. Still, the inevitable boredom bred by routine spoiled the evening somewhat.

The girl, whose name he hadn't bothered to learn, called to him, asking to go somewhere quieter. Normally, he would have jumped at the opportunity, but monotony had numbed his senses. He wasn't in the mood to go anywhere. Avaric pretended not to have heard the request and continued to dance.

His numb mind was startled awake, though, when the pair entered the Ozdust. Galinda stood, beautiful as ever. His attention, however, glided over to Elphaba's stunning figure. It's not that she looked pretty – she did, somewhat -, or that she was sexy – strangely, she was. No. Elphaba, green skin framed by absolute black, looked dangerous and Avaric felt himself being pulled to her like a moth to a flame.

No chance at all.

Galinda was whisked away while he drooled; there, his opportunity. The no-name girl was left carelessly behind, while Avaric stalked towards the green girl, who had managed to finish her first drink before he could even reach her side.

"Miss Elphaba." She raised her eyebrow at his uncharacteristic formality, or the fact that he had actually called her by name.

Now, on any other day, the fair-headed boy would have never considered invading Elphaba's personal space. He wasn't into suicide; Avaric valued his life. But, today, dressed as she was and bored as he had been… well, it was not a normal day. He stepped forward, bringing his chest very close to her face. Elphaba, for her part, didn't step backwards. She merely glided her eyes up, scrutinizing his face.

"Elphaba."

With boldness she did not possess, specially where the opposite sex was concerned, Elphaba closed the little space left between their bodies and whispered into his ear.

"Are you going to ask me to dance?"

Avaric didn't ask, leading her to the dance floor instead. Elphaba wasn't particularly fond of Avaric, far from it. And she didn't consider him all that attractive either. But, that night, those small details simply didn't matter. He was there; he was willing – only Oz knew why – and Elphaba wanted, no… needed an excuse to lose herself.

To forget.

Between one song and another, time flew by quickly. Avaric's hands, surprisingly, didn't stray too much, though they gripped her body to his in almost desperation. Their mouths didn't meet, yet they remained far from inactive, nibbling and exploring. Heat surrounded them both.

It wasn't enough.

_Forget, forget… _

This time, when his female companion asked for a quieter corner, Avaric was eager to comply. A shadowy corner, a cold wall. Elphaba finally captured his lips with hers. Avaric's right hand followed the curve of her hip to her thigh, until it reached her knee. He pulled it up as his body pushed her harder against the wall.

There was something wrong, though.

_Wrong lips…_

Avaric continued his assault on her lips and on her green skin. Throughout all this, Elphaba's eyes remained open, though unfocused, even as her body stayed compliant. The eager boy buried his face in her neck and she allowed him access without second thought. She felt like an outsider looking in; her mind so detached, she barely felt anything.

The slightly intoxicated Gillikin, never the smartest, nor the most observant, took a couple of moments to notice it, but Elphaba's lack of participation soon became apparent. Tilting his head back, though still keeping their close embrace, Avaric met Elphaba's almost vacant gaze.

"Elphaba?"

Her eyes gained a little more focus and curiously met his. Locked, silenced, sad. There was resignation, sorrow and emptiness reflecting from the green girl. Not one to be easily moved, Avaric found the pang in his heart a surprise, even as he questioned himself as to why he would care. He never cared.

Reacting, rather than thinking, a habit for the Gillikinese, he pulled her from the hard wall and held her near with a gentleness one wouldn't believe came from philandering Avaric.

"What are you doing?" The question escaped as a sob, she could no longer control.

With their cheeks touching, it was softly that Avaric replied, "Hugging you."

Sensing the deep honesty on such simple words, Elphaba gave herself fully into the embrace, finally moving her limp arms to hug him back. It felt peculiarly comforting just to be held, which was probably the reason why Elphaba didn't stop to think about who it was exactly she was hugging. Without releasing their hold, Avaric was the first to break the prolonged silence.

"Why did you come here today? You never come to the Ozdust unless forced."

Elphaba didn't answer; words would make her reasons seem petty and the pain in her chest couldn't take any more blows. Not only that, she couldn't answer. How could someone like Avaric – and the parallels to Fiyero were too many for reassurance – understand her heartbreak? No… She merely hugged him tighter, burying her face in the nook of Avaric's neck. And, in that single act, he understood more than she gave him credit for.

_Why did you come here today?_

_To forget. _

Smiling, Avaric broke the embrace and caught an emerald hand in his, pulling Elphaba back into the Ozdust's main room. She tried to break free, unwilling to face the crowd. Elphaba needn't have worried; no one knew how to lose himself better than Avaric. Quickly they found themselves outside, the chill dissipating the small buzz the alcohol had managed to produce.

"Avaric, where are we going?"

The grin he used as reply should have scared the studious girl. The mood she was in, however, had dispelled any reticence she might have normally had. He pulled her and Elphaba allowed herself to be pulled, a small smile finally gracing her lips.

No thinking tonight.

* * *

Uh-oh, trouble in paradise... What happened? What will happen? Avaric and Elphaba? Yes, alchool is a wonderful writing tool grin

REVIEW and I promise to update soon... Only promise I can make for the moment.


	19. Questions remain unanswered

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** I know, a day late, but I was too busy yesterday to properly type up the chapter and post it (yes, I work mannually with pencils and paper, isn't it shocking? ;P) Hope you enjoy this chapter, though I know you won't enjoy it as much as next one (when answers will finally see the light of day) As I stated to a few reviewers, pay attention the many apparently separated plots... that's all the hints you are getting!

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 19: Questions remain unanswered

Galinda danced, having a wonderful time and keeping a half eye on Elphaba, who was on Avaric's arms. The blonde girl wouldn't have guessed at such a pair. Nonetheless, Elphaba could make her own decision and Galinda dared not interfere. She knew what she was doing, right?

She wasn't worried.

Really, she wasn't. At least until the unlikely couple disappeared from sight. Galinda hadn't expected her roommate to go as far as betray her marriage vows. Regardless of precious arrangements with that husband of his, Elphaba wasn't the kind of girl to give herself away so easily.

So she wasn't worried.

Dance was halted, blue eyes swept the room. There was no sign of Elphaba anywhere. Okay, so Galinda had reason to be worried now. Intent on her search for a flash of green, Galinda failed to notice the boy, who had stopped in her way. She only registered his presence when he touched lightly on her arm.

She jumped back.

"Fiyero!"

The Vinkan wore a wide smile, no trace of flirting on his posture. He had learned his lesson. Courteously, he offered her a small bow.

"Miss Galinda." Noticing her unquiet gaze, Fiyero glanced around, trying to find the source of Galinda's curiosity. "Looking for someone?"

Assuming Elphaba's mood to be related to that husband of hers, because, lately, there wasn't anything relating to her friend that didn't, Galinda kept her features serious and slightly disapproving. It hadn't been the first time and Fiyero was well used to her cold attitude.

"Your wife."

Surprise. "Elphaba? Here?" Small amused chuckle. "How did you managed that?"

"It was her idea." The way she said it, so deadpanned, sent a chill up his spine. The mirth he had demonstrated diminished and Fiyero actually paused.

"Why?"

Galinda shrugged. "You tell me." Gaze resumed its searching.

A frown descended upon the boy's handsome face. Serious, he touched the blonde's elbow gently, but firmly, forcing her attention upon himself. There was insistence in his voice and posture.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

Galinda's first reaction was to snub the Prince for all the hurt he had accused her best friend. However, that immediate instinct was suppressed upon the look Fiyero shot her way. He was worried.

"Uh…" Could revealing such be considered a break of confidence? Again, her blue eyes swept the ballroom. Neither Elphaba, nor Avaric. She couldn't hide it anymore… Galinda was definitely worried. She just hoped not to regret her decision. "She…" Sigh. "She came into our room angry and a bit sad. She wouldn't tell me why, but Elphaba suggested the Ozdust in a way that I couldn't refuse."

At that point, she hesitated.

"Galinda?" Fiyero bent slightly forward, seeking the blonde's eyes with his own. He seemed worried, too, but had he any right to be? "Where is she?"

No way. Galinda pulled her arm back, sending a defiant gaze as response. If Fiyero could go around with all those girls, Elphaba owed him no explanation. She could do what she damn well wanted.

"Please, Galinda." But he looked so forlorn and worried and Galinda had to pause once again. As Elphaba's best friend, she considered her duty to protect the green girl from everyone, including herself. The Munchkinlander tended to be impulsive to the point of recklessness.

Sigh.

"Last time I saw her, she was dancing with Avaric."

"What!" his reaction would have been comical, if Galinda herself hadn't been so preoccupied. Blood drained from his face and then back in. It didn't take her long to realize he was angry. "She… was… _dancing_… Where is she now?" Fiyero was trying to hold his temper in, but Galinda shrug only served to add wood to the fire.

_How could she… with… Elphaba!!_

In a blur of clothes and hair, Fiyero was gone, all too quickly swallowed by the crowd of drunk and swaying bodies. The blonde considered following him, but decided against it. Eyes narrowed in defiance, Galinda placed both hands around her waist. What right had he to be angry? Whatever Elphaba decided to do, it was none of his business.

Besides, she hadn't had that much to drink. Actually, she had only seen her friend down one glass; hardily enough to impair one's judgment. And, if she had decided she wanted to be with Avaric… well, Galinda wouldn't be the one to help Fiyero prevent her from doing it.

He was being hypocritical!

Spinning around, she caught the gaze of the boy she had been dancing with before, offered him a semi-shy smile, tossed her hair and waited. One, two, three. In a flash the handsome blonde boy came up to her, offering a hand, which she took without hesitation. It wasn't long before she was swept away.

------------

_"Avaric, where are we going?"_

Her questions went unanswered.

Still, Elphaba continued to follow Avaric blindly, a certain rush of excitement permeating her unusual action. It was reckless and irresponsible and not altogether sane, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Not at that moment when all she had to do was close her eyes and see… She didn't care! When Shiz University came into view, she felt her brow frowning. The emerald student hadn't expected this particular destination. When Ozma Towers stood out clearly as their final objective, Elphaba stopped cooperating so easily.

"Avaric, what are you doing?"

The devious boy grinned, then shushed her. "Do you want to get caught?" It was after all, well after curfew. Elphaba swallowed hard; she definitely didn'1t want another run in with Horrible Morrible.

Elphaba pulled her hand back. Though she had allowed Galinda to dress her up – had actually encouraged it – and had marched into the Ozdust fearlessly, with the clear intention of seducing, Elphaba didn't want to sleep with Avaric. She had been driven by anger, which had already started to fade.

"Avaric, I can't… I'm sorry, but…"

Avaric understood her perfectly and stopped for a moment. His eyes searched hers filled with questions and Elphaba couldn't decided if he was amused or disappointed; there was some emotion in his eyes she couldn't quite decode. "I won't do anything you don't want me too. Please, just… trust me?"

She didn't, of course.

Even if you bypassed her natural distrust of everyone and anyone, Elphaba couldn't bring herself to trust Avaric of all people. He had always been mean to her – present night excluded – and it was common knowledge that he downgraded her at every opportunity. But she was feeling reckless and, in a moment of great courage – or great stupidity – decided to follow Avaric.

"Okay."

Carefully, and with surprising agility, they were lucky enough not to encounter any witnesses and reached Avaric's door room. Elphaba felt a certain thrill at their clandestine action.

_Click._

The door shit softly, but the sound it made echoed rather loudly in the silent and bare corridors. The pair laughed, then chastised each other. Silence was the word. An awkward moment followed; Elphaba looked down. The clicking sound of glass caught her attention, though.

"What are you doing?" A whisper.

"Provisions!"

"Shush…"

And a bottle filled to the top with a greenish liquid made an appearance from behind his back.

Elphaba frowned, rather off guard. Was that alcohol? She had never seen any beverage of such phosphorescent green, save for the elixir her mother had given her days before her death. Any possible connections were pushed out of her mind. They couldn't possibly be from the same source.

"What is that?"

"Absinth."

"Never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised, it's illegal."

"Oz, why am I not surprised."

Avaric merely grinned, motioning for Elphaba to take a seat; the bed the only option. She complied tentatively. The tall boy offered her a small glass, which Elphaba didn't refuse. Quick and practiced moves and both his and her glasses were brimming with green.

"Cheers."

The party crazed student plopped next to the green girl and raised his own glass up, already full again, in a toast. Shyness she could never seem to completely shake, Elphaba bit her lips, spent a few seconds contemplating the glass, the liquid and her own skin, then followed suit.

"To what?"

"To…" Avaric paused. Had anyone told him he would be acting friendly towards the Artichoke and even going so far as offering to share his private alcohol stash, he would have dismissed them as delusional. Now, though, he realized he didn't mind. "To unlikely drinking partners and forgetting."

Lustrous black hair was pushed off an emerald face, revealing a small smile. She breathed in deeply, released it slowly and echoed, "To forgetting."

One sip of the strong smelling drink and Elphaba understood its illegal status. Her throat burned and Avaric laughed at the sour face she made.

"I think I'm going to regret this in the morning." Again, a mirth filled chuckle from her unlikely companion for the night. Catching his relaxed and friendly gaze, Elphaba could see the appeal most people saw in the future Malgreave; something she had never been able to take notice of before.

Another glass.

_To forgetting bad memories and disappointments._

_To forgetting Fiyero and her stupid emotions._

_To forgetting her broken heart._

A long gulp, another wince and it wasn't long after that the room started to spin and then blur.


	20. Bewildering memories

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** So, I uploaded the chapter to ff dot net and forgot to publish it like two days ago. Finally, the complete lack of reviews left me wondering and I went to check. I am sure this is proof enough of how scatter-brained I am at the present moment. Forgive me readers!!

**ATTENTION,** this chap was rewriten! More was added and very little was changed from the original, just to better explain the setting and next chapter. **

* * *

**

CHAPTER 20: Bewildering memories 

_A long gulp, another wince and it wasn't long after that the room started to spin and then blur. _

Darkness.

Having always been a light sleeper, Elphaba could safely say she had never been this deeply unconscious before. There was absolutely nothing… No sound, no light, no touch, no feeling, just that… Nothing. No, maybe denying it was not quite right. It wasn't the complete absence of anything palpable, but her own inability to put those strange feelings into words. And, if she couldn't explain it, how could she feel anything at all? She couldn't. It was that simple.

Elphaba felt nothing.

And it was wonderful.

_How had she gotten here anyway?_

In the darkness, there was no color. In this space beyond reality, there was no thought, no worry, no whispers. No one was different; there was no one around. That knowledge was liberating, at the same time that it was terribly frightening. No one should ever be left alone with their own thoughts. It was a haunting concept.

Elphaba may not have felt anything, but wonderful suddenly lost its meaning. How could things be wonderful when she could remember it all too clearly, the reason she had been so angry and hurt. She couldn't seem able to forget those images that had made her throw her arms around another man, in a childish attempt to show herself immune.

Sigh…

Oh, but she hadn't been immune.

---------

_Hands twisted nervously._

_Teeth bit lower lip in apprehension._

_Feet shuffled._

_Then Elphaba huffed, throwing her arms to the heavens in exasperation with her stupid behavior. Honestly! Behaving like a ditzy school girl with a crush was so beneath her, it wasn't even funny. She breathed in deeply. Willing her heart to calm down its erratic beating. She was a married woman, for Lurline's sake, and had never had trouble speaking her mind before._

_A nod. Yes, she could do this._

_It was Friday and classed were done for the day, it was a very opportune time for this. Elphaba raised her hand to knock on the sturdy door of her husband's dorm room. And she would have easily hit her fist on wood… A giggle. A very feminine, high pitched giggle stopped her short. The green hand fell limply to the side, but the rest of her didn't move. Then, a groan and some unintelligible words from a strange girl's lips. And she should have just turned around, should have walked away._

_Prudence, however, had never been her forte._

_Very slowly, almost as if in slow motion, Elphaba twisted the doorknob, silently wishing it to be locked. It wasn't. The door swung open soundlessly, even as she pondered that it should have made some noise. The view was all too clear from where she stood. Pain gripped at her heart and she could feel it, as something physical and palpable, as she had never experienced before._

_Nearly naked – and that's only because some sheets covered a bit of skin -, a boy lay tangled around some nameless brunette, his face buried in her hair and his hands shamelessly roaming her body. Her pale, cream colored skinned body. _

_Fiyero… _

_Elphaba was quick to pull the door closed. Blinking away the tears that threatened to fall, she dug her fingernails on the soft flesh of her palms. She was angry. Furious, actually. With herself._

_Had she really considered it?_

_There were so many reasons to berate her misplaced hopes and naïve feelings. Elphaba should have known better than to have dismissed those nasty rumors about Fiyero's philandering, should not have allowed herself to consider, for even a millisecond, that she might have been worth something._

_Sadness replaced anger and the hurt clawing at her chest proved to be so much more painful than her sharp nails against the soft flesh of her palms. Fists tightening, Elphaba longed for a pain she could control, something she could define and not this desperate inner constriction that deprived her from air and left her so very debilitated._

_She would not cry._

_Tears were nearly overflowing, but she stubbornly blinked them away, refusing to shed a single one. No, to cry would be an act of defeat. It was be admitting she had been hurt. And, only weak people allowed themselves to be vulnerable enough to be hurt. Elphaba was strong; she just had to be. Even as she discovered that holding the tears inside were so much easier than dispelling that horrible knot buried deep within her throat._

_Another moan drifted from behind the closed door and hit her like a knife in the chest, through her already bruised and battered heart. Oh, she couldn't bear anymore. Long strides carried her away. Faces flew by her, as she quickly walked down the hall, an enormous amount of inner strength necessary to keep her stupid feet from running._

_A single thought was cultivated._

_Don't let them see you break._

_Her mind didn't make the conscious decision, but it soon became clear her destination: her and Galinda's shared room. Elphaba halted mid-step. More than a safe haven she could take shelter in, that room meant her roommate and she couldn't tell her friend the truth. It was a shame she just couldn't bear to have exposed just yet._

_Elphaba turned right and disappeared towards Suicide Canal in search of much needed solitude. She needed time alone to calm down her raging emotions and make some sense of all the things running through her head. Right now, raw, she feared herself an open book to Galinda's ever watchful eyes. But, above all, Elphaba longed for time to forget those horrible images imprinted on her eyelids._

_How could she forget the sight of those feminine hands against Fiyero's muscled back?_

_-----_

Darkness ceased from second to the next.

With the harsh light, which assaulted her uncommonly sensitive eyes, came all the feelings that had been lacking before. And, she might not have felt these particular feelings before, but she was sure, this time, of their presence… Simply because they felt horrible. Her tongue was like sandpaper, her throat like the Ev desert, her stomach like a tornado, her limps like lead and her head, quite aware of every single thing wrong with the rest of her body, pounded mercilessly.

Elphaba was sure she was hungover.

She inwardly cursed that tempting greenish liquid, Avaric for even thinking of offering it to her, herself for drinking so much of it and Fiyero for making her feel so terribly vulnerable and hurt. The second his name echoed within her tormented mind, the previous desire to cry returned so very strongly that Elphaba was overwhelmed; she could no longer control their fall and she hated herself for it. They ran down the sides of her face, pooling near her ears. Dry sobs rose and the knot in her throat thickened. Soon, her whole body was shaking, too.

It was liberating and atrociously painful at the very same time.

Warm hands caressed her face and hair, comforting. At first, the contact had made her jump, then she had pushed it all aside. Her inner turmoil was more pressing than the reality she really didn't want to face. Pain faded and Elphaba welcomed the darkness once more.

She hadn't even tried to open her eyes.

* * *

To clear it up:

Thursday: Elphaba's epiphany

Friday: Elphaba finding her "husband in bed with that girl!"

Saturday morning: Elphaba 'awakes'

* * *


	21. Every story has two sides, at least

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N: **Okay... First things first! Go back and reread last chap, cause I made some changes after reading your reviews. Hope it is more clear now the timetable. Second, thank you for those wonderful reviews! They really helped me this time and they are always a joy to read. Any continued doubts, tell me! Other than that, enjoy...__

* * *

CHAPTER 21: Every story has two sides, at least

_"She was dancing with Avaric."_

Womanizer, good for nothing, drunken Avaric. And she had been dancing with him, before disappearing. Now… Now, Lurline only knew what they were doing.

Fiyero couldn't wrap his brain around that frightening thought. Elphaba, his shy Elphaba, dancing with the same man who insisted on tormenting her at every single turn. Her beautiful and delicate skin being touch by the hands of that libertine! No. His arms couldn't have been enfolding her small waist; his clumsy hands hadn't dared go through her luscious black hair.

And, worst than the knowledge, was the impossibly vivid image of it all he had imprinted behind his burning eyelids. Fiyero had never felt so much like screaming than at that very moment.

Hours had been lost searching through the crowd of drunken students at the Ozdust Ballroom, scouring the streets of Shiz for that unique tone of skin. How could an unmistakably green woman go by unnoticed? She wasn't back at her room, or his own room, or the foyer of the closed library. Elphaba had seemingly vanished into thin air!

Maybe it was the desperation that had inhabited him during those hours or the simple fact that the mere possibility had been just too much for his mind to consider, but it was only as the sun started breaking through the horizon that the thought occurred to him. He hadn't checked Avaric's room. It was a well known fact that Avaric took girls back to his room for after parties.

The idea, horrifying just to imagine, had dropped upon him heavily and Fiyero stopped walking, trying to catch his breath. It was impossible… She couldn't possibly be there in someone else's arms. Fiyero desperately wanted to believe that, but couldn't, his own words plaguing his mind.

_"We present to everyone an united front, while remaining free to do whatever we want – or whoever we want."_

What in Kumbicia's name had he been thinking?

As hurried steps carried him to Ozma Towers and Avaric's room, Fiyero indulged in a bit of self loathing. Stupid! Stupid! Obviously, he hadn't been in his right mind the day he had proposed such a ludicrous deal. He had willingly given her permission to be with another man. The mere thought of it chilled his soul.

Short, quick breaths following the rhythm of his pounding feat sounded so very distant to his ear, where blood hurriedly rushed; his tormenting thoughts were so much louder than anything else going around him. Door number 42 was all too fast before him. Heart hit painfully against his ribcage, as, without pause, his hand raised to knock against hard quoxwood.

The second Avaric's blood shout eyes and wrinkled face came into view, all of the anger and reproach Fiyero had been directing at himself took new aim. His hands closed into fists around his target's half opened shirt and, before Avaric blinked, he found his own body pressed against the nearest wall. Fiyero wore a murderous look on his tired face and normally nonchalant Avaric felt a twinge of fear.

"Where is she?!"

"What?" The slurred word really sounded confused.

"Don't play games with me, Avaric. Where… is… Elphaba?"

In Avaric's defense, it was way too early in the morning and the alcohol consumed the night before still cursed abundantly through his veins. He could scarcely understand Fiyero's words, much less what they meant to convey. Her name spoken, though, made a few clicks fall into place.

Elphaba. Where is Elphaba?

Fiyero. With his eyes shooting angry fire…

_Oh, crap!_

"Fi… Fiyero." His body suffered another push. "Wait! She's okay. She's just asleep." His attempt at appeasing the fuming prince were lost on the emotion driven Fiyero; his words only fueled the terrible scenario his brain insisted on conjuring. With one last push, hardily a delicate move, Fiyero turned towards the mess Avaric called a room. Bed, tangled sheets, Elphaba's unconscious form lying there…

Still clothed.

He didn't know he had been holding his breath until it came out in a rushed sigh of relief.

He approached the bed cautiously and touched his wife's exposed arm, first lightly, then with more insistence. Elphaba remained oblivious and, after seeing empty bottle of suspiciously illegal alcohol lying carelessly by the bed, he could certainly understand why. Shooting a menacing look over his shoulder at the rumpled boy clutching the wall for a minimum of support, the blue eyes man gently brought Elphaba's limp body closer to his own, passed an arm under her knees and brought himself to a standing position.

With the utmost care, Fiyero carried her to his own room at the end of the wide hallway, thanking Lurline, the Unnamed God and any other deity under the ozian sun that Saturday morning rarely found student up and about at such an early hour. Elphaba was laid upon another bed, her dress opened and removed, a pajama soon covering more comfortably her slightly chilled skin, a brush was carefully passed through raven locks and a heavy comforter was used to warm her further.

Fiyero also thanked official and unofficial divinities that his roommate had found some other bed to occupy that morning. He was sure that boy was worse than he himself had been some months prior. The empty room allowed him time to ponder this complicated situation he had involved himself in.

"Oh, Elphaba… why did you agree with that ludicrous deal I proposed?" Fiyero ran his hand through her beautiful hair.

After a few uncertain moments, he surrendered to his body's protestations and laid down by her side. Fiyero felt, suddenly, so very tired. He was careful to keep a semi-respectable distance, but couldn't help but bring one of his hands to entwined with hers.

It was a testament to Fiyero's gentlemanly ways that he had failed to notice them until that second – he had not allowed his gaze to wander from her face while he had changed Elphaba from her wrinkled dress -, but they were impossible to miss now. Deeply surprised, he sat up in bed and brought her wrist up for closer inspection.

Impossible!

Almost afraid, the dark haired Vinkan traced, with the tip of his trembling fingers the outline of the blue diamond upon beautiful green skin. In truth, he was barely touching them. The proximity, however, seemed to be enough; the opaque blue acquired suddenly a light glow – faint, true, but unmistakable.

A feeling of extremely peace washed over him. The thoughts and emotions he had been struggling with soon became clear, it all made sense now.

And unconscious smile flourished upon his lips as Fiyero returned to his horizontal position, this time, very close to his wife's body. One arm snaked around her waist, as he laid his head to rest next to hers.

"Sleep, my Elphaba, we have so much to talk about when you awaken." A light kiss on her cheek and Fiyero succumbed to his numbing tiredness, a content smile still gracing his lips.

-------

Fiyero's sleep was disturbed not long after it had fallen, when the body he held so lovingly in his arms started shaking. Groggily, he opened his eyes, wincing a little at the light the thin curtains could not keep away. When they finally managed to focus, he realized exactly why he had awaken.

Elphaba was crying.

Fat tears ran down the sides of her face, her eyes were tightly shut and her whole body shook from the force of the heart-breaking sobs escaping from her hoarse throat. Fiyero tightened his embrace and tried to wipe the salty tracks away. Nothing. Then, he caressed her hair and whispered comforting words. Elphaba didn't seem to hear him or even notice his presence.

It broke his heart to see her like that.

"Sssshhh, calm down, Elphaba, everything is going to be okay. You're safe and I'm not going to leave your side…"

Her body went from being tense and shaking to being still and limp. Sleep had seemed to have reclaimed his wife. It made him feel helpless to not know why she had been crying and why she had been so sad before, to the point of drinking so much and agreeing to follow Avaric back to his room. Some pieces of the puzzles were missing and thinking about them only made Fiyero more confused.

When he had been sure she had succumbed to sleep completely, he hugged her even closer than he had before and tucked her head against his shoulder and allowed his own body to relax a little.

"What happened, Elphaba?"

_"Looking for someone?"_

_"Your wife."_

_"Elphaba? Here? How did you manage that?"_

_"It was her idea." _

_"Why?"_

_"You tell me." _

His conversation with Galinda at the Ozdust returned to the forefront of his mind. The blonde had implied that Elphaba's decision to go to the ballroom had been related to him. At the time, Fiyero had dismissed the notion. Now, he wasn't so sure she had been wrong.

But, what had he done? He hadn't seen her since Thursday.

Fiyero feel asleep with thousand of questions swimming around his troubled mind.


	22. Reality this cruel

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Mary is officially back at being in the daily work force. She is, however, not going to neglect you, wonderful readers. So here goes another chap. Mary may have promised a longer one, but it was such a good place to stop... Anyway, she is working on chap 23 at this moment and may share it with you sooner rather than later (i.e: next weekend). No promises, though, cause there is an Economy test tomorrow.

_**Also, forgive the whole third person thing, she is not feeling herself ;P**_

HAPPY MOTHER's DAY TO ALL MOMs and MINE SPECIALLY!!!

**_

* * *

_**

CHAPTER 22: Reality this cruel wasn't meant to be awakened into

The second time she awakened, Elphaba felt even worse than she had before, something she hadn't really believed could be possible. As drummers echoed within her skull and pain shot through every nerve ending she possessed, she vowed to never accept any drink from Avaric ever again. How could she have thought that to have been a good idea was a mystery. Obviously, she pondered sarcastically to herself, broken hearts clouded good judgment more than she had previously thought.

After a few moments, Elphaba surrendered to the headache – it wouldn't be going away any time soon -, and other things started dancing around the edge of awareness, like touch and smell. One thing in particular demanded more attention than the rest: the warm body lying next to her own.

Now, that had only happened once before and the outcome of that situation had hardily been a pleasant experience. Still, the night spent in Fiyero's arms had made it worth it. So, this, Elphaba decided, was much worse than… She had just become an adulteress and she couldn't even remember it! Only sheer will prevented her body from shuddering; pride kept tears at bay. She would not cry again, not in front of an audience and certainly not in Avaric's presence.

Slowly, with both apprehension due to the awkward situation and throbbing due to the harsh light against her sensitive eyes, Elphaba pried her heavy lids open. A white ceiling was the only thing she could see. Breathe. Next, she tested the mobility of her limps, finding them to be somewhat cooperative. With an enormous economy of movement, she tried to remove the male arm from around her waist. Tried being the operative word, because, apparently, the arm did not wish to be moved. Worse yet, the body the arm was surely attached to also protested her attempts by bringing itself closer.

Elphaba tensed even further.

_Sweet Lurline, please don't let him wake up!_

Lurline, or whatever greater force wasted it's time by watching over the lives of all ozians, was either absent that morning or too amused to conceded to her wish. She might have laughed too if it hadn't been her trapped in bed with Avaric! More movement from the man, followed by some indiscernible mumblings and Elphaba couldn't take it anymore. Throwing caution to the wind, she decided to not prolong her own misery and quickly untangled herself and got up.

Not one of her brighter ideas.

The room suddenly started spinning merrily around and Elphaba lost her balance, falling back to the bed she had been desperately trying to escape from. She was still attempting to keep her stomach's content within her stomach when arms hugged her from behind. An involuntary cry. All muscles tensed back up in unison.

"A…" the voice sounded foreign to her own ears, her throat was too dry. "Avaric…" It hurt to speak, but the words need to be spoken. "Please, don't… don't touch… me." The arms only tightened their hold, adding wood to the growing fire of her desperation. Elphaba tried to keep herself in check.

After all, she didn't remember anything, so nothing had happened.

_Nothing, nothing, nothing, noth…_

_Nothing could have happened!_

This was not what she had wanted, not what she had in mind when the decision o got to the Ozdust had been made. She had just wanted to forget the image of Fiyero in bed with another woman, not do the same thing with another man! Elphaba held on to that certainty, even if she knew her actions the night before could have said differently.

"Please."

The arms turned her around effortlessly, a warm had clutched her lowered chin and all of a sudden the body was no longer that, but a man, real and solid. And not Avaric. The joy of finding Fiyero so close, his gaze tenderly directed at her, unfortunately, was too short lived.

All her attempts to blur those painful images from her mind had failed.

Instead of getting insanely angry as she normally would have – as she rightly should have! -, only one feeling echoed within her… Sorrow. Because, in spite of her own words of denial and her reasoning, Elphaba knew she truly loved him, her husband, and his betrayal, no matter the circumstances, hurt her deeply. She looked away.

Her second incursion to flee was met with the same lack of success, this time because of Fiyero. He was refusing to let her budge.

"Elphaba, I don't know what happened yesterday and…", he forced her to look at him, "… if you don't want to tell me, I'll respect that, but that doesn't change the fact that we need to talk."

"Ab… bout what?"

Fiyero didn't answer with words, he simply grabbed her wrist and brought it between them. When Elphaba caught sight of the blue diamonds upon her undeniably green skin, her brow furrowed; she had forgotten about them once again.

"What about them?" Any curiosity she might have felt about the mysterious blue diamonds and their unexplainable appearance upon her wrists of all places, was overshadowed by her growing sadness regarding her lost cause relationship with the man she was destined to spend the rest of her life with. She couldn't muster any kind of enthusiasm for the answers she had so eagerly sought some weeks before.

"Since when have you had them?"

"Since we got married."

"Do you have any idea what they mean?" His voice and the inflection he used implied a great deal of importance to those small tattoos and contrasted starkly with her monotone answer. Too much alcohol still up in her head, she guessed. How else to explain the feeling of numbness?

"No."

The reason behind the brilliant smile he offered next also clouded her min. Actually, Fiyero's whole attitude confused her. Why had he been lying by her side? What had happened to Avaric? Why was he smiling like that, when his all too close proximity was already more than she could cope with?

_Why was he treating her so lovingly?_

The questions swirled around her overtired brain and only served to make the room spin around faster. Breathing deeply, Elphaba followed Fiyero's intense gaze as it lingered upon her tattoos. Their legs were tangled and touching and she tried to think of something else. That's when she noticed his fingers very lightly circling the flesh bordering the blue ink. Goosebumps ran up and down her spine. She was so enthralled by his caress to really take notice of Fiyero's ever growing proximity.

His hot breath against her lips finally warned her of his intention.

Warm breaths that mingled as his mouth finally reached their destination. Her eyelids fluttered against her will and Elphaba completely surrendered to the moment. Scarcely any thought managed to cross her mind and she only distantly registered when Fiyero's hand closed fully around her wrist, because her body was invaded b a wonderful feeling of completion. She gasped.

Immeasurable time passed lost in heated passion.

Elphaba, however, was a person usually controlled by reason and rational thought – when she wasn't being overly impulsive and didn't think at all, that is. And, the memory of his body moving over that girl, the none to low voices hushing about all his liaisons she couldn't help but hear, his words as he made that deal still resounding... No, she wouldn't be just another body he could add to his list.

A heartbreaking sob escaped her parted lips as she forcibly pulled away. "No!"

Disregarding pain, dizziness and aching muscles, Elphaba shot up and somehow managed to stay upright, as she moved away from the bed. Without sparing a single glance to the man she loved but couldn't look at right then, the green broken girl locked herself in the adjoining bathroom and finally allowed herself to fall apart.

"Elphaba!" Bang.

"Leave me alone!" Her whole body shook with the sobs she no longer wished to control and her cheeks burned with the tears flooding from her eyes. Elphaba could safely say she had never felt this horribly before. Physically and emotionally, she was but a wreck.

Fiyero's mere presence would have been a cruel reminder of all she discovered she wanted but couldn't have. His attempt to play with her only made thing a thousand times worse.

_What was she supposed to do now?_

"Elphaba, please!"

"Please, please, please, Fiyero, just leave… me… alone."

The banging stopped. Her pain-filled words, whispered so brokenly and so quietly, had accomplished what her desperate shouts had been unable to. No more words came from the other side of the door and Elphaba, still crying and undone, could not bring herself to understand exactly why that made her feel so lonely. It was what she had wanted, wasn't it?

For him to leave.

But it wasn't what she had wanted. No. Lurline, that wasn't what she had wanted, not since he had put his arms around her and kissed her lips so tenderly. She should have realized then, how hard she had fallen.

Now…

What did it matter what she had wanted or not.

He was gone.

_Gone. _

Elphaba just cried harder.


	23. Confused is only a state of mind

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** So, I won't apologize for the delay, because I really didn't have time this week to post early like I had wanted to. Still, this chap brings a lot of answers - and some questions, of course - and I think you'll all like it.

_This chap is dedicated to my dear sister, who I told the whole story to and she loved it!! _

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 23: Confused is only a state of mind

Dazed and confused.

That's how Fiyero was feeling as he stared at the closed door of his bathroom. He just couldn't understand. She had kissed him, had shown signs that her feelings towards him could be more than that of just friends by convenience. Why had she reacted like he had just torn her whole world down? Actually, everything about Elphaba's behavior since her decision to voluntarily go to the Ozdust had him completely perplexed; it didn't rightly make sense.

Maybe he should have insisted she tell me him about what had happened on Friday, after all. His attempt to allow her privacy failed completely. If he had had all the facts… Wishful thinking, all of it.

Fiyero sighed, placing his forehead against the hard, uneven wood, right next to his splayed hand. Relationships were just too complicated and his first real try at it seemed to be failing miserably.

"Elphaba, please!"

"Please, please, please, Fiyero, just leave… me… alone." He could hear the tears in her words, the broken sound of her voice. She sounded so very fragile, Fiyero wished he could hold her in his arms and make all the pain fade away. But he couldn't. Elphaba didn't want to see him, didn't want him near. And, if he could do nothing else to help alleviate her suffering – even if that meant leaving her alone -, he was willing to comply.

Breathing in deeply, he pulled his body away from the door. With quick, efficient steps that required no thought whatsoever and were only possible by years of practice getting ready in the mornings in a hurry, Fiyero discarded his wrinkled clothing and replaced them with clean ones. With one final glance at the closed door and the mental reassurance that he was doing the right thing, he left the room.

Before he could even consider his actions, Fiyero found himself at Galinda's door, knocking rather loudly. It couldn't be considered early anymore, but that's exactly how the blonde girl looked when she answered his insistent call; like she had just gone to bed. Her mood didn't improve much upon seeing who her caller was.

"What can I do for you, Master Fiyero?" In all his years dealing with politics, Fiyero had never met anyone who could sound so civil and actually be so hostile as Galinda could.

"I need to know what happened yesterday and all you know about the blue diamonds Elphaba has on her wrists." It wasn't supposed to have sounded so much like a demand. Galinda definitely didn't appreciate the tone.

"I have no obligation to tell you anything, Master Fiyero, but I'll make a small exception to say this.... and only this." His wife's best friend imprinted a dramatic pause then. "Stop playing games with Elphaba."

"What? Games? Galinda, I…"

She didn't let him finish, shutting the door forcibly on his face. Frustrated, he turned on the ball of his heels and left. No use trying to reason with these females today. Her words had served only to confuse him further and the only help they provided was that now Fiyero was 100% sure he had to get Elphaba to talk.

Oh, how he missed his non-thinking days!

Life had been so much easier before Elphaba had come along and turned everything upside down. Who was he kidding, though, life without her had been boring and empty, something he had only realized it afterwards, and losing her was unimaginable. And, if that hadn't been a scary enough thought, there were still the diamonds to consider.

His feet carried him to Suicide Canal, where he could enjoy some solitude, and there, against a large tree with small reddish berries hanging over his head, Fiyero found a spot to rest his way body. Thinking was a tiring business and his lack of practice sure made his head spin.

Elphaba-Fabala-Fae… what have you done to me?

His heavy lids dropped and he felt the wind messing with his hair. Slowly, he replayed memories in his mind. Elphaba's skin had been so soft as he had traced the diamond tattooed to her wrists, her eyes had flashed when he had finally touched the blue and that sound, that almost gasp which had escaped her lips…

Sigh.

He was a lost case, even he could see that.

Then, another memory came to him, of that old book, of his father's words. The diamonds were a wonderful discovery, sure, but they made everything so much more complicated than they already were.

--------

_Small legs worked overtime to gain the long expanse of the hall, creating a constant tapping that echoed on the walls, but were all too soon swallowed by the high ceiling. A tall door looming ahead seemed to be the destination of that little person clutching the old book protectively against his heaving chest. A moment hesitation in front of that same door and then a tiny hand pushed the wooden surface, moving it out of the way just enough to allow him passage._

_"Daddy! Daddy!" A strong voice answered from somewhere beyond sight. Impatiently, the little boy watched for his father to make an appearance, while energetically bouncing his feet. When a tall man with dark hair came into view, the little boy ran up to him. "Daddy! Daddy!"_

_"That's enough screaming, Fiyero." The stern voice lost its authorative undertone because of the warm smile that accompanied. With ease, the father scooped his son up in his arms and sat them both in a nearby chair. "What do you need, Prince Fiyero?" He had adopted a semi-serious tone, as he always did when Fiyero demanded his attention._

_"Look, daddy." Young Fiyero showed him his book. "I was walking to my room and I have to pass by the library every time, you know that, right, daddy?" His father nodded. "So, I was walking by the library and the door was open and then I heard a really loud noise!"_

_"Really? Were you scared?" The boy shook his head, a very serious face._

_"Of course not, daddy. I'm brave. Like you."_

_"So, you went into the library just to check on the noise." The little boy nodded, dark locks falling onto his forehead. Little Fiyero carelessly brushed them away._

_"Yes, daddy. Why else would I go into the library for?" The father tried very hard not to laugh. "And, I found this book on the floor!" Fiyero brandished the book he had been holding protectively against his chest. Then, Fiyero lowered his voice and leaned forward, whispering to his father conspiratorially, as if he was about to share some great secret. "I think it fell off the shelf."_

_"Really?" The father took the words very seriously, though t was easy to see that he was indulging his son's story. "Let me see it." The amusement turned to curiosity when he read the name on the brilliant blue cover. "This book shouldn't have managed to fall from the shelf like that."_

_"What is it about, daddy?" The boy opened the book to a page the man realized he had been keeping marked with his index finger. "Why is this woman wearing the royal diamonds?" A look of wonder upon his innocent face. "I've never seen them on a woman before."_

_The father traced his fingers over the colorful illustration of a woman standing beside a man. The page of the book was yellowed with age and both people had a pattern of blue diamonds drawn upon their exposed skin. Them the man's finger passed over the clasped hands that united man and woman; a soft light had been smudged around them._

_"Fiyero, you know that all Vinkan princes, after they prove themselves worthy warriors, get the blue diamonds marked on their skin, right?" The boy nodded, very enthralled by his father's words. "Every prince gets a design that is only theirs." Another nod. "There is magic…" Fiyero's eyes widened. "… within these diamonds."_

_"Real magic?"_

_"Yes, real magic."_

_"But daddy, what about the princesses? So they have to be worthy, too?"_

_"Well, no. For princesses, it doesn't work like that. You see, when a warrior finds his other half, he lends some of his diamonds to make sure they never part again and they can both remain whole."_

_"Daddy, it's just like that story mommy tells me!"_

_"Yes, just like it."_

_"But, daddy. I don't need to find my other half." Fiyero spread his arms wide. "See? I have both halfs here already!"_

_The father wholeheartedly laughed and the boy offered a smile in return, though he didn't rightly understand why his father had found it funny. Soon, though, the older man turned serious again._

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes, son?"_

_"Does it hurt to be away from your other half of you?"_

_"No, Fiyero. But it does feel wonderful to be finally complete." By the boy's face, it wasn't hard to see that the true meaning of his father's explanation and the real meaning of his words had been lost on a mind so young. So, dismissing the strange feeling he had felt when Fiyero had presented the book, the father shove playfully at his son and told him to enjoy his playtime before his tutor called him for his daily lesson, which he knew he boy hated. Before leaving, the boy turned back around to face his father._

_"Did you find your other half, daddy?" No answer. "Do you think I'll find my other half?"_

_"I don't know, Fiyero. It's been a very long time since a princess was presented with the diamonds."_

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can I keep the book?"_

_"Sure, Yero. Here you go. But be sure to keep it safe, okay? It is a very rare book, after all."_

_"I promise, daddy!" And off he went running._

------

_How right you had been, Dad. It does feel wonderful._

Fiyero passed his hand through his semi-longish hair in a frustrated manner. Yes, it felt wonderful. It also brought a whole lot of trouble, especially considering that he and Elphaba had jumped a couple of steps; there was so much more to the story than his father had deemed important to tell his six-year-old-self.

Sigh.

"Elphaba, we most definitely need to talk."


	24. Just when you thought

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N: **Here it is! Not quite a resolution between Elphie and Fiyero, but we'll get there. There is more to the diamonds, is all I'm saying. And, hopefully, you'll remember all you need to rememeber from past chaps to grasp what awaits our heroine. Thank you all for your wonderufl reviews. Keep it up!

* * *

CHAPTER 24: Just when you thought it couldn't possibly get worse

_What did it matter what she had wanted or not._

_He was gone._

_Gone. _

_Elphaba just cried harder._

-------

It took Galinda exactly two seconds to realize Elphaba desperately needed to talk. Convincing her emerald friend of that fact could prove to be a harder task to accomplish. Subtlety was the word where talking and Elphaba were concerned. So, exercising a bit of diplomacy, the blonde merely watched, tongue held in check, as her roommate shut the door softly behind her tired body against it.

She sighed.

Tired, hung-over and emotionally raw, Elphaba, who still had her eyes red from crying, dragged herself towards her bed, falling carelessly upon its dark spread. A long moment transpired in silence and again, Galinda had to congratulate her self-restraint. Before meeting the Munchkinlander, she had been a less patient person. Elphaba needed time.

Unfortunately for Elphaba, Galinda wasn't made of steel and finally succumbed to her need to interfere. The blonde got up, walked to her friend's bed ad sat down next to Elphaba's slumped form. With a sure move, Galinda smoothed away dark hair and asked, "What is going on, Elphie?"

It was a true testament of Elphaba's emotional overload, that these simple words were enough to break her carefully constructed dam. With tears falling freely down her cheeks, the green girl threw her arms around her friend – maybe her only friend -, holding on to her slender shoulders with desperation.

"Oh, Lynn, how could things have gone so wrong?"

"Wha…" Galinda didn't have time to ask questions.

"Our deal was so simple and I-" sob, "I was happy! Things were finally going my way. I had the power to choose and, and… control over my life! For the very first time." Green arms squeezed more tightly. "Why did this have to happen?"

The words made some sort of sense, but help little with Galinda's understanding of this mess of a situation Elphaba seemed immersed in. And that, considering that she could only just make out most of Elphaba's mumbled words and chocked up questions, was saying something.

"And when I got there, he was with some no-name airhead and I couldn't… I can't…" It was hardily enough information and most would have a hard time really comprehend the state of affairs. No matter. Galinda knew more than most, had seen Elphaba and Fiyero together and could piece together a pretty complete picture. She had been right, after all, Fiyero was to blame for this complicated chaos. And that stupid deal had been a bad idea.

Very bad idea.

The blonde pulled slightly back, catching Elphaba's water-filled gaze.

"Elphie, are you in love with him?"

Pause.

_Silence._

"Of course not! I…" She could have denied it, had spent a lot of time denying it, but the truth was to glaringly obvious. Galinda knew it and she couldn't bring herself to lie. So, she simply nodded, a small nod of her head that spoke volumes, then swallowed down a sob. "You think I am incredibly stupid, don't you?"

"Of course not, Elphie! You can't control your heart."

"Why not?"

It was a frightening sight, all knowing Elphaba, who had an answer for everything, completely at a loss. It was also typically her, thinking she could exercise control over something like that. Softly, Galinda caressed Elphaba's hair, trying to find the right words to comfort her distraught roommate.

"Elphaba. Emotions are not run by reason. That's a fact. But, it doesn't mean the end of the world. People have fallen in love before."

"Lynn, he… he doesn't feel the same way about me. I saw him with some girl, who-" Elphaba's voice broke halfway through the sentence.

Galinda wasn't s sure of that fact. "Even if that's true, Elphie, you have to know that life goes on. People have also survived having their hearts broken."

Elphaba glanced away, a hand pressed against her chest. "It feels like I am breaking inside, it hurts so much. I… I can hardily breathe."

"I know." What else could one say in a situation like this? Galinda pulled her back into a tight embrace. "I know."

---------

Life, for Elphaba, had reached a painful low.

She couldn't imagine it possibly getting any lower and she was a master at paranoia. But not even her distrusting nature could have predicted the events which unfolded that following week, starting early Monday morning with Fiyero's sudden appearance. It wouldn't have been so unwanted if she had been able to remain impartial to his indifference; she couldn't.

He had approached her a little before the first class, trying to force her into talking with him. To avoid a scene – and crying in front of everyone would definitely create quite a scene -, Elphaba had fled to her seat near the front, where she had thought Fiyero wouldn't dare go. Until that particular day, at least, because she had soon seen him approaching out of the corner of her eye. Seemingly complacent to her avoidance, Fiyero had silently sat next to her, eyes glued to the black board. His move had unsettled her somewhat, but his quiet and undemanding presence had managed to put her tense body a little at ease.

Something that had, unfortunately, lasted very little.

In the middle of class, he had slipped his hand beneath hers, grasping her long, green fingers and bringing their wrists together. Elphaba had nearly jumped out of her skin at the contact and she may have even gasped. When the skin of her wrist touched his, though, her body relaxed completely and she found herself unable to pull away.

_Why had he only touch her to make her melt?_

Class had ended rather quickly and, without a word of explanation, Fiyero had risen and dragged her up. Escape seemed impossible as he pulled her out of the main building. Elphaba hadn't felt ready to be alone in closed quarters with him again. So, she had been tremendously grateful when Nessa had called out her name and asked to speak privately with her sister.

Her relief, however, had been short lived; there was still room to fall, it seemed.

"Yes, Nessa?"

"Father is coming to visit."

Elphaba's stomach hit the floor. After being treated as a stranger for months, Nessa had only deemed her worthy of attention to drop such earth-shattering news. Didn't she know that was the last thing she had wanted to hear? Elphaba didn't want to see that man ever again. A man who had never treated her as a daughter, who had so readily sold her off in marriage. No, Frex had always considered her nothing more than a nuisance he rather not deal with.

Elphaba didn't say anything, she just left.

That after noon, Elphaba did something unthinkable; she skipped class. To do what, one might worry. To pace like a lunatic, back and forth, around her suddenly small room. Galinda, who had no classes, had preferred to stay in, rather than go out shopping with Pfanne and She-Shen. Quietly, she sat on her frilly pink bed, watching her friend behaving like a caged animal.

"I can't believe this!" Three steps, turn, three steps back. "As if I hadn't enough problems to deal with already, I still have to deal with almighty Frexspar Thropp!"

"Elphaba, he doesn't hold anymore power over you. You are married and no longer living at his expense. Why don't you just ignore him? You are nervous over nothing." Galinda reasoned.

One, two, three, turn. One, two, three, turn, arms waving in the air, trying to express herself when the right words failed to come.

"Ugh! I know!" Deep breath. "Logically, I know that that! But logic doesn't work when he's standing in front of me with that displeased countenance, glowering at me just for existing. He doesn't even have to say anything!" She sighed, pausing in her pacing for a moment. "I don't want to have to face him."

"Then, don't."

_Another sigh._

"Nessa specifically told me he had requested my presence… with my husband."

"It's an order you don't have to obey. He holds no authority over you."

_Snort._

"Absolutely not! Avoiding him is like accepting defeat." It was Galinda's turn to throw her hands up in the air, exasperated.

"You don't want to see him and you don't want to give him the _satisfaction_ of not seeing him." Makes perfect sense. "Elphaba didn't seem to grasp Galinda's sarcasm, which was quite a shame; she had delivered it so Elphaba-like.

"I have to talk to Fiyero about being in his best behavior, so Frex doesn1t find any fault in my marriage and I need to go shopping for some clothes worthy of a future queen!" The blonde's blue eyes glowed with excitement at that last part, until her brain properly processed the first part of that sentence.

"Tell Fiyero to behave? You have to talk to him to accomplish that. "Elphaba glowered at her. "Ha! Forget talk, you would have to be in his presence for two seconds without being a complete nervous wreck" Galinda was amused.

"Galinda! You are not helping!" Was Elphaba actually pouting? Silently, the Gillikenese girl approached her green friend, jostling her arm in a comforting manner.

"Sorry, Elphie, but you know I'm right."

_Sigh._

She's been doing that a lot lately and Elphaba didn't like it one bit.

"Yes, I know", she mumbled, "I…" Elphaba bit her lower lip and looked down. "I have to try. It's important to me."

"Okay." Pause. "You want to practice? Incredulous look. Elphaba's response, though expected, was quite funny.

"Practice?"

"Yes, I'll pretend to be Fiyero. You approach me and tell me what you want to tell him." Galinda pulled out the puppy eyes and Elphaba was coerced into relenting.

"Okay, okay." Elphaba straightened her back, as if preparing for war. "Fiyero. My father is coming and wants to meet with us. So, I need you on your best behavior for-"

"But, Fae, we still haven't talked about what happened last week and I-"

"Galinda!"The girl in question giggled. Elphaba didn't seem to appreciate her effort to emulate Fiyero's deep voice and whiny tone. No matter.

"Elphie! C'mon, no way are you going to say it straight like that. And I very much doubt he's going to quietly listen to your demand and then let you leave without discussing some things."

"I know, I know…" Elphaba sat down, defeated.

"And, I still think you should talk to him, Elphie."

"No." Deep breath. "There is nothing to talk about, I had just forgotten, for a moment, who I was and who Fiyero was, that's all."

Galinda raised her hands up in a non-confrontational manner. "I'm not going to force you to speak of something you don't want to talk about. You'll talk him when you are ready." Then, she offered her stubborn roommate a knowing look. "but not even you believe that _nothing_ non-sense."

Elphaba was frustrated, because she knew Galinda was more than right.


	25. Finally some answers

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N: **So, at work right now and posting this so you, poor readers, won't have to wait until wednesday. Sorry for the two week delay in posting, but real life is very demanding at the moment. Lucky for you, thursday is a holiday here in Brazil, which translates into "EARLY UPDATE". Please continue reviewing and telling me what was good, what sucked and what could have been better. I already have plans to do a great rework in earlier chapter in the month of July.

This is dedicated to the JORNOTs, my university companions - who won't ever read this cause I'm a closet writer, but who managed to lift my spirits and keep me sane this past weekend.

* * *

CHAPTER 25: Finally some answers

"Fiyero?" Deep breath. "Well, I have to ask you something." She raised a hand. "Please, don't say anything just yet. The thing is…" She looked down and bit her lower lip. "My father is coming and…"

Elphaba huffed.

_Worthless!_

Up went her bare arms in a completely frustrated gesture. "Just worthless."

A boy with longish blonde hair passed by her, throwing her a worried and somewhat cautious glance. For once in her time at Shiz, his attention had nothing to do with the odd color of her skin. No, him hurrying down the hall and away from her had more to do with Elphaba talking to some invisible person than anything else. And in the semi-empty halls of Ozma Towers at that.

And, like she had a habbit of doing when the center of unwanted attention, Elphaba was indifferent to it. She was just too nervous to be thinking about some pubescent boy scared of her.

Oh, the butterflies in her stomach were wreaking havoc with her insides.

Sigh.

Tentatively, she spared a glance at one of the doors, which stood a few feet away, willing herself to gather enough courage to knock. But the door brought back too many painful memories. Elphaba looked away. Fiyero's broad back, a white slender hand through dark hair, those moans… No, no, no, she didn't want to think about it.

Her throat closed, while tears threatened to overflow. Stubbornly, she kept them at bay. Elphaba couldn't seem to understand why she felt so sensitive; Fiyero's reputation was well known around the campus. She didn't feel ready and she would have turned away, had the door she had been fixed upon, not opened up unexpectedly.

Her heart tried escaping through her throat.

"Mrs. Tiggular!" It wasn't Fiyero. She didn't know who he was, but he wasn't her husband and that helped calm her nerves a little. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

He was tall, probably taller than Fiyero, had dark hair and tanned skin like him and wore a very cocky grin. Elphaba decided she didn't like him one bit.

"Who in Kumbricia's name are you?"

He could have been considered handsome, Elphaba could admit, if it wasn't for the calculating glint on his dark brown eyes. His gaze analyzed her from head to toe maliciously. He gave her the chills and they were not of the pleasant kind. The man bowed, making a show of it; it was mocking.

"Karn, your highness. I am the royal roommate."

"A royal pain, you meant to say." Fiyero appeared behind Karn, none too amused with the man's antics. Elphaba, who had been nervous, not a minute before, at the mere thought of seeing the Vinkan Prince, was relieved. He seemed quite serious when he none too gently reminded Karn that he had been on his way out.

"I was?" Karn seemed too amused at the situation and didn't even meet Fiyero's piercing gaze; his eyes were locked at Elphaba's green figure at all times. She wished he's stop.

When the dark haired roommate realized he wasn't going to be able to get a rise out of the mismatched pair, he shrugged and casually walked down the hallway. As he passed Elphaba, who still hadn't moved from her spot a few feet away from the door, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, too lowly for Fiyero to be able to hear.

"Next time you stop by, feel free to join in on the fun." She shuddered when his hot breath hit her exposed neck and she didn't move away by sheer force of will.

Soon, he disappeared from sight and Elphaba and Fiyero were left alone. The anxiety was back, butterflies were flying wildly within her stomach and her instinct told her to leave while she could. Fiyero, predicting her reaction, intervened; two large steps and his arms circled her waist, preventing her escape.

"You're not avoiding me this time."

"Fiyero, I…"

"Let's go inside, then we'll talk." Even as he spoke, Fiyero was already directing her to the open door of his room.

Elphaba bit her lip and looked down, unable to respond or even look at him. Galinda had been absolutely right; Fiyero's mere presence, his smell, his touch, his voice… it was enough to unbalance her poor nerves completely. How was she supposed to talk to him under these circumstances?

Long strides, firm grip and the click of the door as it closed behind them. Anxiety grew, but so did her anger at herself. She was not like those silly girls who melted at a simple look or touch. Resolutely, Elphaba turned to face him and opened her mouth.

"My father is coming and I want him to think I am perfectly fine without him and I need you to…"

"Breathe, Fae, breathe." He was smiling gently; she was adorable when she was panicky. "I heard Nessa saying something about the Governor coming and you don't have to worry, I'll be on my very best behavior." Elphaba sighed in relief. It had been easier than she had expected. "Now, can we talk about us?"

"Us?" Anxiousness returned. "No such thing, Fiyero. We are married and share a title, but that doesn't mean we are an us and… Anyway, …" She made for the door. "… thank you for understanding about my father." Elphaba was kept from the door by a very firm and very stubborn obstacle: FIyero's tall body leaning against it.

"You are not going anywhere."

"You can't keep me here against my will" Ridiculous notion.

But, unfortunately for her, he could; she would never be able to move him if he did not wished to be moved. Fiyero stepped forward, ELphaba stepped back. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer, just kept stalking towards her predatorily. All too soon, Elphaba's legs hit the bed. The air in her lungs refused to rush out and she suddenly felt dizzy. "Fiyero…" He was upon her, his body an inch from hers; close, yet still not touching.

"You can leave after I ask you two questions and give you one explanation. Ok?" It wasn't really a request, but ELphaba found herself nodding. Rational thought seemed to have been interrupted.

Fiyero grasped both green wrists in his strong hands. The second his warm flesh touch her skin, Elphaba gasped. What was happening to her?

"Why were you at the Ozdust Friday night?" He leaned towards her. "What happened before?"

A dizzying feeling had involved her completely and she scarcily could hear his words, much less understand them. The only thing she could focus on were his beautiful azure eyes intensively observing her. The entire extension of her skin was on fire. Her lips involuntarily parted.

"Why did you decide to get drunk on Friday and dance with that good for nothing Avaric?"

His insistent words managed to break a little through the spell she seemed to be under and the question sparked her temper. Forcibly, and with a terrible sense of loss, Elphaba pulled her arms behind her back, breaking the contact between them.

"None of your business."

Without changing his facial expression or his tone of voice, Fiyero reiterated the question, but made no move to touch her again. To need to somehow hurt him as much as he had managed to hurt her, Elphaba smirked. "To do what you so enjoy doing. To get drunk and get laid."

Although her answer had the desired effect, ELphaba wished she hadn't said it. A dark cloud descend upon Fiyero's royal features and a violent glint shone within his normally friendly eyes. Regardless of their strange relationship, she had never feared him until that moment. Never thought he could have ever resembled Frex in anything.

Any idea she might have contemplated of further twisting the knife disappeared.

"Fiyero, I didn't mean to…"

Unconsciously, she tried to lean back to get away from him; Fiyero would have none of it. He grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her dangerously closed. Their noses almost touched and their breaths mingled and she tried controlling her panic. He was not her father.

"What in Oz's name are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I just meant that our deal permits us to do anything we want and I…"

"Anything?" If it was possible, he brought her even closer to him. "Would you sleep with Avaric?"

He temper overcame her panic, momentarily. "If you can go around sleeping with brainless readheads, why can't …"

He interrupted her again; this time, though, he sound confused, not angry.

"Red head?"

"Don't pretend, Master Fiyero, I saw you two together in bed. And I…" This time, she interrupted herself. He looked so honestly confused. And, then, the memory of Karn's parting words assaulted her senses.

_Next time you stop by, feel free to join in on the fun_

It was a leap, an excuse she desperately wished could be true, and it was probably nothing more than wishful thinking on her part. Elphaba tried to dismiss the thought of a possible misunderstanding. Still, a spot of hope surged.

"Fiyero? What did you do… I mean, where were you before you went to the Ozdust that night?" She didn't move, didn't breathe; just waited his answer with hope and her normal pessimism.

Confusion remained firmly planted upon Fiyero's face. He couldn't understand his wife's unexplainable change of subject. If he hadn't been so caught off guard, he might have protested or insisted on his earlier questioning. As it was, he simply answered.

"With Madame Morrible. She cornered me after class to talk about my selfish attitude of preventing you from attending her Sorcery Seminar." He said it as if he had been quoting a much repeated sermon. "Why?"

_Next time you stop by, feel free to join in on the fun_

And then, it all made too much sense for her to dismiss it completely. Karn was dark haired and tall and Elphaba hadn't seen his face that day. It was possible. Tears sprung again and she could care less about them flowing down her cheeks; Elphaba was too busy smiling. "Really?" Nod. "And you're not going out with a red haired woman?"

"No." Fiyero remembered he was squeezing her arms too tightly and loosened his grip. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"Nothing, just some stupid notion."

There was a moment of hesitation. Just because he wasn't off philandering with some airhead, it did not mean Fiyero felt about her the same she felt about him. Hope diminished; Elphaba tried to pull away.

"No, don't leave. Not yet." He whispered.

Brown eyes met blue, faces were already too close together and time stood still. A moment, like last week after escaping Morrible. Her heart fluttered. Fiyero softly caressed her cheek. His breath was already touching hers and she not only heard, but also felt his words against her lips; chills up and down her spine.

Good chills this time.

"If I kiss you now, are you going to go off crying?" No sarcasm or amusement. He was very serious.

A whispered "No."

She waited, anxious and uncertain, for Fiyero's next move. And, for a along while, it seemed he wasn't going to kiss her after all. It was only when he stepped back and pulled his shirt off that Elphaba realized he had been unbuttoning it while she had been focusing on his parted lips. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"What are you doing?"

He said nothing.

With a small, knowing grin curling his lips at the corners, Fyero took another small step backwards. Elphaba couldn't understand him. Another knowing smile and then he gracefully turned around.

"Fiyero, what are you doin..."

Doubt, confusion and apprehension dissipated at the sight of the beautiful pattern of azure diamonds upon Fiyero's muscled back. In a second, Elphaba's mind replayed the image of that man's broad back, being clawed by red fingernails. It really hadn't been him. The last vestiges of doubt that had still been lingering within dissipated completely.

As did all rational thought.

Elphaba's hand raised of their own volition to touch the tattoos so similar to her own. Her fingers traced the borders of the blue diamonds upon his right shoulder blade, not quite touching. Fiyero endured her exploration with a quiet shudder of pleasure.

"What are they?"

"It's a complicated story. Before I explain it, you should feel it." Elphaba opened her mouth, but he didn't give her time to ask. "Touch one of the diamonds and watch them carefully." She complied, gently allowing the tips of her fingers to cross the outline she had been tracing.

Upon her contact, every single small shaped diamond lost their opaque color and started to glow. Simultaneously, a rush of feeling traveled throughout her body. Happiness, ecstasy, completion. She could have named a thousand others and still would have been unable to truly explain exatctly how she felt.

"F... Yero?"

Carefully, he turned around, stepping closer to her. When her skin lost touch with those mysterious markings, a small cry of protest escaped her lips. Fiyero, in response, circled her waist and pulled her against him. Eyes locked, noses rubbed. Purposely, Elphaba moved her hands and wrists up her husband's strong, bare arms, her skin flush against his; a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"What do they mean?"

Fiyero opened his mouth to answer her query, then faltered. Elphaba thought she saw a twinge of fear flit through his eyes. Without much thought, she moved her head up and down in a butterfly kiss.

"Tell me... please?"

Fiyero breathed in deeply, gathering courage, it seemed. His mouth opened and his arms tightened their hold on her compliant body.

"The..." He cleared her throat. "The legend tells of a man..."

And reality blurred as the story took form.


	26. Of legends and half truths

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Here is the legend of the blue diamonds. It brings some answers and set's up for later chapters. It is however, incomplete. Fiyero couldn't bring himself to tell it till the end just yet; you'll se why in the future. Hope all my readers are well and enjoy this. Also, sorry for the many typos the last couple of chaps had; I was rushed. Already working to get them fixed.

Suggestions, questions, things you didn't quite understand... Feel free to tell me. And, since here in Brazil June 12th is Valentine's day and it is now one minute past minight, this is to all those mushy couples out there. Fiyeraba to you all!

* * *

CHAPTER 26: Of legends and half truths

The legend tells of a man created by Lurline herself, who had within him all the power and knowledge of Oz. He was smart, brilliant even. And he was beautiful, as only a creature imagined within a fairy's mind could be. Not only that, this man knew everything there was to know, knew all the answers simple animals could not comprehend.

The powerful Lurline had looked upon her creation and, astounded by his perfection, had vowed to protect him always. Free will and happenstance, however, could not be too long controlled.

To the man, knowing was simply not enough.

Seeking to see all the places and touch all the things he only knew about, the man travelled throughout all the Land of Oz His eyes were constantly fresh, his hands always surprised; he didn't allow himself to be jaded by the knowledge the great fairy had bestowed upon him. It was a gift he learned well from.

But land is finite and could not last forever. There was nothing more to see, nothing more to touch anew and the man grew restless.

Logically, he knew the deserts surrounding Oz were impassible and that an Ozian – if one ever managed to cross the sands and survive – would not be ready to encounter those living beyond the barriers. Knowing didn't prevent him from desiring to see the thousands of miles of heated sand hid from view. So, bravely, he had carefully gathered all the information he had deemed relevant and packed all the provisions he had thought necessary.

Happy at the prospect of his journey, the man approached the borders at the west and stepped across it.

Lurline had been aghast.

She feared for his safety and tried to remind him of the impossibility of his quest and the dangers of his decision. The man didn't feel offended at his creator's attempt – he knew how kind she could be -, he didn't allow, however, his mind to waver. With honesty, he thanked her for being concerned. With patience, he explained his need to try, regardless of the chances of success. _There are no chances_, reasoned Lurline. The man smiled in reply. _The destination is not always important. I wish to try_, he said and continued on his way.

Determined to keep her vow to protect her creation, even if that meant protecting him from himself, Lurline prevented the man from continuing. For three days and two nights, the man attempted to bypass the fairy's magical wall. On the third night, exhausted, he begged to his creator, to allow him his free will.

_Why_, Lurline asked, confused. _Why do you wish to partake on this hopeless journey?_ In truth, she tried, but didn't, couldn't understand. _I have made you perfect and complete. Why seek more? _

The man had stopped to ponder her desperate question. For long days and endless nights, he pondered. At last, he called out to the beautiful fairy. Lurline came to his side filled with hope. _I have an answer_, he offered. _I have everything in the world. Like you said, I am complete._ Lurline smiled; sure she had finally managed to make him see reason, but soon the corners of her lips faltered; her wonderful creation looked sad.

_I f I have nothing to seek, nothing to do, how am I ever to find happiness?_

Finally, Lurline understood. He had been made complete and perfect, but he had still been a man and man's heart would always be restless.

Even understanding, she could not allow the man, her beloved son, to perish upon the ruthless sands of the desert. He was too fragile and had to be protected. Saddened by the only solution she could find, yet aware of its necessity, Lurline touched the man, splitting him in two. Pain invaded the man and, before he could glimpse at his stolen half, the fairy whisked it away.

The man was no longer complete.

Filled with desperation and hurt for the void left within, the man openly cried, pleading for his creator to make him whole again. Lurline shook her head. _You needed a purpose to be happy. I have given you one. Seek the missing piece of you. _

_How?_

Lurline offered no more and ignored the man's pleas, her heart breaking but decided.

The man searched tirelessly without success. He didn't know how his half looked like, did not know how to find it. Defeated, he returned to the west, to the last place he had felt complete in.

Kumbricia, who had silently watched since the beginning, took pity upon the broken man. She couldn't sit idly by and watch such suffering. Determined, the witch searched the missing half and upon finding it – a woman -, she touched it with magic. Lurline wasn't the only one with power. As fast as she could, Kumbricia returned to the west and appeared before the broken man_. I have found your half_. He smiled, hopeful.

But, before she could tell him where to find his other half, Lurline intervened. Refusing to abide by the fairy's despotic commands, yet unable to go against Lurline's power, Kumbricia found a way to help the man without telling him the half's location.

_Search tirelessly. When you find your other half, her skin will glow. Mark yourself and then her, so you never lose each other again._ The man immediately realized the clue hidden within Kumbicia's advice. _Her,_ he whispered. _It's a her_. Kumbricia was pleased and ignored Lurline glowering at her. Concerned, Lurline watched him resume his searching.

It took the man many years and failed attempts to find her, the one who would finally make him complete again. It was a day like any other, when he finally brushed her skin, almost by accident. The man would never know happiness as great as he felt then. The woman couldn't understand his reaction. She hadn't seen him either before Lurline had taken her away.

_Why are you crying?_

_I am happy_. And, without knowing why, she cried too.

Remembering the witch's words, the man marked his skin – blue diamonds, because they were the most resilient stone he knew of and blue, for the color of the sky, a color he would never manage to forget. But the woman didn't know who he was, wasn't aware of Lurline's intervention or Kumbricia'a advice. So, when the man tried to mark her skin with the same blue diamonds, she refused.

He tried to explain it to her, begged her even. _I can't be complete again if you are not a part of me_, he pleaded. I've never known complete, she answered, unable to comprehend his need for it. _I am fine as I am._

But the man knew how it felt, to be whole, and how very painful it meant to be broken. He refused to allow Lurline to take his other half away again. With patience and love, he taught the woman the meaning of being one. Finally, she understood. And it scared her. _I was fine before I knew what happy really means. What happens if I lose you? I'll never be whole again._

Still, it was too late to unlearn. Decision made, the woman lovingly touched the blue diamonds and watched them glow as some of them migrated to her own skin. No regrets.

Kumbricia, who had made sure to keep a watch on Lurline's son, rejoiced. All she had to do was see the look of wonder on their faces to know she had done the right thing in defying the powerful fairy. Lurline, on the other hand, became worried. If the man was once again complete, that meant he no longer had a purpose. She feared he would try to cross the borders of Oz once again. But even as she worried, something else troubled her…

Had she done the right thing, dividing her perfect creation in two?

…


	27. A meeting of souls

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N: **So, of all the times you guys had the right to complain, this long wait was it. Three weeks? Or was it more? Between work and school and end of semester rush to get it all done, I found little time to sleep, less to read and pratically none to write. Apologies.

Now, though, school's out and I have a lot of future chapters all lined up in my mind. Expect lots of updates!

Thank you all to those who reviewed and all those who are still hanging in there, despite the long wait. This is for you!

* * *

CHAPTER 27: A meeting of souls

...

_"The..." He cleared her throat. "The legend tells of a man..."_

_And reality blurred as the story took form._

_..._

The embracing couple had migrated to the bed and now sat together, side by side. Their thighs touched, their hands entwined and their heads leaned close to one another; they looked almost like one. It was an incredibly intimate moment.

Words had trailed off into silence.

All that could be heard was their light breathing. Something seemed to linger in the air, something not quite finished, not quite done. Feeling it, Fiyero sighed, tightening even more his arms around Elphaba's thin waist to confirm her presence, to make sure she couldn't bolt again from his side.

_When had his body become so dependant of hers?_

"It's not over, is it?"

"No." Fiyero turned a bit sideways to catch her gaze with his. Lovingly, his nose rubbed against hers. "That man founded civilization in the Vinkus, a place most of Oz had considered inhospitable..." Elphaba wasn't so dizzy with love to not notice the pause in his speech and her suspicious side couldn't help but wonder about it. "With time, men forgot the meaning of being complete and stopped adopting the diamonds. Nowadays, only the royal family still uses them, and that's only because it has become tradition."

"Why do I feel you're not telling me something?"

"Well..." The green witch didn't know why he felt so insecure revealing it all and decided not to press. This new found trust was so very unexpected on her part, it left her a little disconcerted. Absentmindedly, Elphaba's hands traveled over her husband's bare back, touching the blue markings.

"When did you get yours?"

Fiyero sighed in relief.

"In the Vinkus, when boys turn 14, they have to spend a month alone in the mountains, living by their own means."

"That's a bit barbaric..."

He laughed, amused. "If they survive and do not return early, they are considered men. 'Course that doesn't really apply to the royal family. Our passing consists of getting the markings when we reach 14, but I chose to do it anyway."

"Ah, a rebel... why am I not surprised?" Elphaba leaned her head to rest upon his shoulder, feeling very safe and very tired in that moment. "And you survived, obviously. What then?"

"After I came back from my passing – that's how we call it – a witch marked the blue diamonds on my back-"

"A witch? It necessarily has to be a witch who..."

"Yep. Like I said, the diamonds are tradition. The way they are bestowed upon a man is part of it. Each person gets their own, unique pattern. And they don't even have to be diamonds or blue."

"Why follow the traditional blue diamonds if you have made your bad habit, breaking tradition?" The tips of her fingers continued their blind reconnaissance of his muscled back. It was a bit distracting, especially when she touched the markings.

"Well, I always loved the blue diamonds and what they represented. To be honest, I didn't even consider a different pattern. Though, I remember the witch told me I should have..." Pause. A very long pause.

Worried, Elphaba raised her head from his shoulder and met his face with a concerned expression. "What?"

A brilliant smile parted his lips and lighted his face, when Fiyero refocused his eyes on his wife's beautiful green skin. "The witch... she told I should have gotten the markings in green. She wouldn't explain why and I confess I didn't even remember this little detail until now, but..." He caught her face with his free hand, caressing her soft cheek. "Oz, was she right."

Elphaba shook her head in the negative, whispering against his lips, "I like them in blue... it matches your eyes." She was sure she had never felt this bold in her life before. Before their lips could meet in a kiss, however, Elphaba hesitated. "Fiyero?"

"Yes, Fae?" She bit her lip, alternating her gaze between his inviting lips and his wonderfully blue eyes.

"I... Are the diamonds, I mean." Deep breath. "It just occurred to me. In the legend, the woman had to choose to have the diamonds, but I didn't get them when we first met; I didn't even know about them." She looked down. "Actually, I think they appeared after..."

She had been feeling bold, but not so much so that her natural shyness in such intimate matters was completely suppressed. Fiyero pulled her chin upward, gently asking her to meet his gaze.

"After we consummated our marriage." She nodded, her pale green cheeks being overtaken by a light rosy blush.

"H-how? I mean..." It was Fiyero's turn to glance away.

"Well, that's part of what I originally wanted to discuss with you while you were trying to evade me again." He breathed in deeply. "When I saw the diamonds on your wrists the first time, it felt like something had clicked, you know? All those confusing and unexplainable feelings I had when around you finally had a name. They finally made sense."

Fiyero sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"Originally, for a woman to get the diamonds, a whole ceremony is necessary. But, I guess, the only thing that you really need is to feel one with your half."

"How come I didn't notice it happening? And, I kept forgetting about them! I had wanted to ask you if you knew what they were, but they always slipped my mind."

"I don't know really." He pulled slightly back. "Truthfully, we are in uncharted territory here."

Elphaba looked apprehensive. "Why?"

"Elphaba... Most Vinkans think that the markings are solely for the royal family – a sign of royalty, if you will. The legend is nothing more than that... a legend. And most royal marriages are arranged-"

"...like ours."

"Yes, like ours. It's been centuries since any woman bore the markings. Nobody even thought of the possibility."

Her hand was no longer on his back, but fiddling with the hair at the base of his neck. "Did you believe it was possible?"

Shrug. "I've always been fascinated by the legend, ever since I found a book about it in the library. But still, it was just a story. I had no reason to believe it could be true or that it would happen to me."

Fiyero could see that, as he should have expected, Elphaba's mind was just too sharp. And the patience she had displayed before, couldn't last too long against her natural curiosity. Stalling for time, he pushed a rebellious strand of black hair behind her delicate green ear.

"Fiyero?"

"Uhm?"

"What do they mean?"

"The diamonds?" She nodded, suspicious by the way he suddenly tensed; it was the one question he so didn't want to answer. "According to the book and the legend, of course, the diamonds... They-"

"Fi-ye-ro" The way she said his name sounded so very like a mother chastening her misbehaving child that it brought a smile to his lips involuntarily. "You are evading the question."

"They are permanent – actually, will be permanent after the official ceremony with the witch – and they represent a... like a meeting of souls. What you feel, I feel. We'll be so entwined, it will be impossible for us to part or be with other people... uhm, physically, you know."

"Look who's speechless now" She smiled, amused and then turned serious. "So, if we choose to make this permanent, it will be just that: permanent. No deciding a few years from now that we changed our minds."

"Exactly." A strange look descended upon her striking features. "Fae, are you okay?" He stroked her hair. She said nothing. "What's wrong, my love?"

A tentative smile flourished at the corner of her lips when she heard the term of endearment; no one had ever called her that before. "_My love_... I liked that."

"So..." Fiyero looked anxious and that diminished a little of her joy. Could it be that the thought of being forever linked to her sent the no-commitment Prince fleeing as fast as his long legs could carry him? It was Elphaba's turn to bring his body closer to hers. It was painful just thinking about loosing the heat of his body against hers.

"So, what?" Her voice sounded a little rough and betrayed the tears she had managed to keep hidden behind her eyes.

"You'll... you'll go through the ceremony with me, won't you, Fae?"

The smile returned to her lips, this time with abandon. Confident - in a way she hadn't been a few moments before - Elphaba kissed her husband. And not one of those semi-chaste kisses they had been exchanging before. For the first time, she took the initiative and allowed her mouth to explore his with fervor. Fiyero was more than eager to participate and it was only the need for air, some indeterminable amount of time later, that broke the kiss.

Eyes locked, heavy breaths mingling, Elphaba bit his lower lip provocatively. "Is that answer enough, Master Tiggular? Or should I work on my communication skills?" Fiyero laughed at her new found teasing tone and then let his mouth and hands do the answering.

It was a complicated story, with still some unknowns. There were questions still to be formed and answers that would invariably need to be given and let's not forget Elphaba's father's unexpected visit – she certainly couldn't remember it at the moment. All that, though, failed to matter while their hands and lips and bodies got reacquainted with each other and were, therefore, too pleasantly occupied to ponder anything, much less convoluted matters.

They would deal with them later.

Much later.


	28. A storm approaches

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Kinda of short, but introduces new action into the story. Expect more in a couple of days. Thank you all to my wonderful reviewers for brightening my day. Keep reviewing!

And wish me luck, because dumping is no more fun than being dumped, and persistent men are only romantic when you are interested... Sigh.

* * *

CHAPTER 28: A storm approaches

_He shouldn't have sent that letter._

The train car jostled from side to side in a rhythmic manner that could have been considered calming, but wasn't. His body, sitting as it was on the supposedly comfortable seat for longer than he really cared to count, was forced to accompany every single shake and tilt and nauseating motion. Right, left, right, left, left turn that pressed his hip left... It was making him dizzy and angry, this nauseating and painful ride. His bones seemed to actually be protesting the abuse.

_I don't want to see her again._

_I can't see her again._

All that, however, seemed so very inconsequential when his mind could only see her face.

Frex hadn't seen his eldest daughter since he had dropped her and Nessa off at Shiz University at the beginning of the school year. He had made sure to avoid any and all contact with Elphaba, including leaving her few and sparse letters unopened. When the desire to see her seemed to almost overcome his own will and the winter vacation approached faster than he could keep track of the days, Frex had become desperate. So, when the seemingly absurd idea of marriage had occurred to him and when even more surprisingly, the King of the Vinkus had agreed to such an arrangement, Frex had not hesitated.

So, his short and to the point letter.

The governor hadn't attended the wedding - much to Nessa disappointment - and the only pieces of news he had received regarding the green girl had come from snippets Nessa mentioned in her regular letters. Elphaba had really gotten married. Elphaba returned to Shiz with her philandering husband. Displays of public affection between the couple were inappropriate and unconvincing.

It was too little and at the same time, more than he could allow himself to know.

Frex shook his head to clear away the disturbing thoughts that plagued it. What he wanted and what he wanted to want were, apparently, in disaccord. He hadn't meant to write Nessa announcing his visit. He hadn't meant to even visit! And mentioning his wish to see Elphaba had been almost out of his control. But he yearned to see her and to know what she had thought of his arrangement.

He could vividly imagine her angry, showing so clearly her characteristic temper he so despised. Melena had never been so forward in her dislike, though he could now recall a certain amount of defiance in her green eyes. Elphaba's displeased countenance melted away in his mind to another image of her smillling, happy to see him.

Elphaba had her mother's smile.

_No!_

He wasn't going to think about her and he shouldn't be allowed to see her. That's why he had arranged to send her away on the first place. Completely away from him! Frex experienced a sense of deep regret for being unable to exercise control over his own actions.

He sighed.

_I might be loosing my mind._

Any other thought, or inner chastening and deep contemplation was interrupted by the last jolt the train suffered as it came to a complete stop. His body was pushed forward one last time and then back against the cushioned seat, the fog that had been surrounding him for some time now, finally being forced to dissipate.

Panic reared its head.

What was he supposed to do or say when he saw her? He had never been a loving father and... Frex breathed in deeply, seeking to calm his racing heart. He wasn't, after all, even sure if she you show up. Elphaba was probably still angry at him.

The governor of Munchkinland left the private compartment of the train with his back straight and all the air of dignity one in his position was supposed to bear. He would never be caught in puclic acting like a scared and insecure little boy. He descended the few steps and soon found himself amid other passangers. His glance swept the crowd for a flash of green and it took him a while to catch a glimpse of Nessa and her wheelchair, for she wasn't with her sister. The only person accompanying his younger daughter was a short boy with dark hair, who seemed unable to stop fidgeting.

Elphaba hadn't deemed to show up.

Anger replaced the last traces of insecurity he might have still cultivated.

"Father!" He forced a smile to his stern lips. "Oh, Father, I missed you so!"

"Dear Nessarose..." Frex made a show of looking around, pretending to search for Elphaba as an afterthought. "And I supposed your sister didn't dain to come pick her father up after such a long trip."

Nessa was quick to appease; Boq remained silent. "Elphaba and Master Fiyero will be joining us for dinner later today, Father."

"Very well."

With hands clasped behind his back, the Governor positioned himself beside Nessa's chair and proceeded to the exit, taking for granted that the tall Munchkin would push his daughter's chair. No other words were exchanged and a tense atmosphere hung ominously in the air.

And Nessa couldn't understand.

Her dear, loving father had been acting strangely ever since they left for Shiz University at the beginning of her first year. His stern, but caring disposition had changed and she couldn't figure out why he had suddenly lost interest in her. When she had received that letter, explaining to her the need to arrange a politically savvy marriage for Elphaba, things had finally started to make sense.

It had all been her sister's fault.

_Like always._

Nessa found herself hating Elphaba for attracting more attention at Shiz than herself, for befriending perfect Galinda and leaving her outside the social circles, for forcing their father - for reasons still unknown to her - to arrange Elphaba's marriage to handsome Fiyero, who seemed to like Elphaba despite her appalling green skin. More than anything, Nessa resented her sister for somehow changing their father; Frex was distant and cold these days, even with her his darling daughter.

Head held high and back straight, Nessarose Thropp allowed herself to be pushed by quiet Boq, who never spoke to her unless spoken to and who never quite looked into her eyes, but loved her nonetheless.

And Boq... well, Boq pushed the chair and tried to make himself as invisible as possible, silently wishing he could be anywhere else but there.

----

"Yero!"

The exclamation was immediately followed by an incontrollable bout of giggles. Fiyero ignored the unconvincing protest and continued his close exploration of his wife's lovely neck. He traced a path of kisses from the back of her ear to the base of her spine and then to the bone a the tip of her shoulder.

"Oh,Yero..." giggles turned into moans. Fiyero's hands played with her long black hair, a new fetish of his. "We... Oz, I can't think straight when you do that."

"Good." His hot breath on her ear provoked shivers all over her skin.

"No, not good. We are going to be late."

Another wet kiss behind a green earlobe, another moan. "I like to make an entrance."

"My new dress will wrinkle and Galinda will be disappointed." Elphaba tilted her head sideways, allowing her husband more ample access to the sensitive skin behind her neck.

"You don't care about clothes..."

"Nessa will be angry." Her breath hitched.

"And..." The whisper in her ear caused her melt against him even further.

"Frex will be angry." Fiyero finally paused and met Elphaba's misty gaze through the mirror they stood in front of. "You're right..." She grinned when her own words really registered in her numb brain. "Let's make an entrance." He grinned back, turned her body around to face his and without another word, continued his exploration of her skin.

Eyelids, cheekbones, nose, cheek, chin, the space between her chin and her lower lip and then, finally, her begging lips. Elphaba was putty in his hands.

All earlier intentions on her part to be ready on time for the dreaded lunch with her father were forgotten.


	29. Suspicion and worry

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** More!! I've been writing, rewriting and tweaking this for days. I hope you enjoy it! And can I remcommend rereading chapter 4 before next chapter? That's all I'll be saying until next update!

REVIEW!

* * *

CHAPTER 29: Suspicion and worry

Frexspar Thropp sat almost regally on the large round table, with his daughter Nessa at his right side and Boq sitting like a quivering mess at her side. The other two chairs at the elegant table at _D'Oster Restaurant_ remained empty, waiting for the two remaining people who were, as of 20 minutes then, late. An uncomfortable silence surrounded the small group and conversation was practically non-existent; Frex was too busy staring fixedly at the main entrance to pay much attention to Nessa's failed attempts at civil conversation.

"It is such a nice evening, isn't it, Father?"

"Yes."

"I hope we can take a stroll by the lake after dinner."

"Hum-uh."

Things seemes unable to move beyond that;

No food had been ordered and none would be ordered until their party was complete. Or so Frex had rudely told their waiter when he had dared suggest otherwise and he seemed adamant to not change his mind.

It was, then, with a sigh of pure relief that Nessa caught sight of Elphaba's unmistakable green skin walking through the main door. Her hope that the atmosphere would clear as a result of her sister's arrival was short lived. Even without looking, or touching, their father's imposing figure, Nessa could tell his whole body tensed in that moment. It was just one more thing to add to the list of odd behavior she had experienced from her father in recent times.

Frex, for his part, stared intensively at Elphaba, a strange glow in his feverish gaze. He was so enthralled, in fact, that it took the older man awhile to really see tall and handsome Fiyero, who had his hands draped all over his daughter. Hands closed into fists.

_She looked happy._

As unexplainable rage and jealously cursed through his veins, Frex couldn't help the thought which flitted through his brain, insisting that she wasn't supposed to look happy... Elphaba resembled Melena more at that moment than he had ever seen her.

She and Fiyero approached their table slowly and with smiles on their faces, seemingly uncaring to their own tardiness. Nessa acted appalled. What she didn't see – probably because she hadn't bothered to notice -, was that Elphaba's smile was forced and she leaned, almost as a physical form of support, on Fiyero, who had his arm around her waist.

Nessa did become aware, however, of how beautiful Elphaba looked in the black, fitting dress she had on, with her hair flowing down her back and framing her surprisingly delicate face. It was a most unexpected discovery, for she had never thought Elphaba capable of ever resembling pretty.

"Elphaba, we have been waiting for quite some time now. It is very rude and the least you could do was look ashamed." She paused for dramatic effect, as Nessa had a tendency of doing, then finished. "This is hardily proper behavior."

"Apologies." Fiyero's answer sounded insincere even to his own ears and he almost smiled at it. No one could say he was inexperienced in situations such as these.

The comment went otherwise ignored, for in that moment, Frex rose from his seat, gaze never wavering from Elphaba's insecure eyes.

"Elphaba... you look well."

"Father."

In all her relatively short life, Elphaba had never seen her father look at her with anything but contempt. In fact, she had expected it, especially after running so late. Now, though, there was something in the way his eyes eagerly searched hers that was so very uncharacteristic of him that it sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know what to say or how to react to that.

"Let's sit."

Frex stood with the chair next to his pulled slightly back, waiting for his daughter to sit. His gentlemanly action was more than just bewildering; Elphaba was momentarily shocked. Making a show of it - weren't they all playing parts in this comedy -, Fiyero stepped away from his wife and offered her a hand, helping her sit in the offered chair. A few minutes later, sitting next to her father and with all his attention on her, Elphaba realized that he hadn't paid the least bit of attention to Fiyero, who was squeezing her hand under the table way too tightly.

"Father, this is my husband, Fiyero Tiggular. I'm sure you haven't been introduced before." Frex didn't bother sparing Fiyero a glance as he politely acknowledged his son-in-law with a 'nice to meet you' and then continued ignoring the prince.

"We haven't had the opportunity to order, yet, Fabala. What would you like to have for dinner?"

"But, Father, you specifically said that we were going to wait Elphaba's arrival." Nessa felt actual rage rise within her. How could he prefer the green freak over her?!

"No sense discussing such things, Nessarose. Elphaba is already here and we can now order."

And in similar manner passed the evening, Frex fixed on Elphaba, Elphaba uncomfortable, Nessa resentfully trying to catch some attention to herself, Boq absolutely silent and ignored and Fiyero hugging and holding his wife's constantly and possessively, while saying very few, but hostile remarks towards his father-in-law. The tension in the air was so palpable that it was with relief that the assembled family reached the end of the evening.

"Well, it's been a pleasure. But since tomorrow we have early classes, Elphaba and I will be taking our leave." Fiyero quickly helped Elphaba get to her feet, beating Frex, who had also risen at his comment.

"Yes, Father. Nessa. Boq. I had a lovely time." The words felt empty even to her own ears. She leaned closer to Fiyero for support. "Father, how long will you be staying in Shiz?"

"I have not yet decided."

"Hum, okay." Elphaba had run out of polite things to ask or say. "I'll see you tomorrow in class, Nessa."

Elphaba and Fiyero were already making for the door, rather quickly thanks to Fiyero's insistent prodding, when Frex called out.

"Elphaba, wait!" They turned back to face the imposing governor. "Can I talk to you privately before you go?" The green girl opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Fiyero, who tightened his hold on her waist and denied the request.

"Maybe some other time, Your Eminence. As we said, it is already late and we have early classes tomorrow." Hostility dripped from every word he spoke and Elphaba couldn't quite understand his behavior; Fiyero had reassured her the whole week about this meeting. No big deal, he had said. What could have possibly changed from their arrival at the restaurant to now?

_Mine._

"She is my daughter." It was the first time all evening that Frex paid Fiyero any sort of attention and it was unmistakable, the hatred and defiance in his eyes, as he requested, again, a private audience with his oldest daughter.

Without thinking or really considering the implication of her instinctive reaction, Elphaba passed her own arm around her husband and tugged a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry, Father. But Fiyero is right. We'll talk at some other time. Hum, excuse us..."

Fiyero left the restaurant with a beaming grin gracing his lips. Frex watched them go with a somber look on his face and stood there, staring at the door. Boq quickly made some excuse and left. And Nessa, who had always been favored by her father and everyone else, sulked silently, while valiantly trying to hold the tears at bay.

_When had the world turned inside out?_

-------

The door clicked shut and a millisecond after that, Elphaba pulled away from Fiyero, turned quickly to face him and then hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" He shrunk away as if she had broken his arm with the force of her blow.

"I could ask the same thing!" She looked at his pitiful stance and frustratedly sighed. "And stop playing melodramatic; I didn't hit you that hard."

Elphaba threw her purse to the side and kicked off the high heeled shoes Galinda had insisted she wear, but that pinched her feet in all the wrong places. Sighing in relief, she sat heavily onto the soft bed.

"You feeling okay, Fae?" His prickly attitude from earlier had dissipated, leaving only concern in his voice as Fiyero approached the bed. He sat next to Elphaba's lying figure and leaned forward to see her face. "You seem exhausted."

"Thanks." Good old sarcasm, then another sigh. "Tell me, Fiyero. What happened to this dinner being no big deal?"

"What do you mean?" Elphaba sat up and studied his face, undecided if she should believe his apparent innocence or not.

"I mean your attitude as soon as we walked through that door." His innocent, 'I know nothing' look dissipated and Fiyero quickly looked away. When Elphaba reached for his hand, he pulled away and rose from the bed, keeping his back to her. "Yero?"

"You didn't see it, did you?"

A dark eyebrow rose. "See what?" Her answer, silence. "Fiyero Tiggular, you tell me right now or you'll be spending the night alone."

It was Fiyero's turn to sigh. "Elphaba..." He sounded winy and she didn't budge.

"No, Fiyero, explain to me, why you've been acting like a territorial kid who didn't get what he wanted for Lurlimas."

"Okay. But, first, answer me this." He turned to watch her face. "Was your father acting normal tonight?"

A second of confused hesitation. "No." A whisper. For a few moments, Elphaba stared in the distance, as if seeing this night's events through her mind's eye. A frown showed upon her brow. Then she met her husband's blue gaze. "Why do you ask?"

Fiyero shook his head in the negative. "What was different?"

"I don't know. He was being all attentive." She shrugged. "It's just strange for me, because I'm used to being ignored."

Fiyero approached the bed again and knelt in front of Elphaba. He searched her face for a long moment, seeking something she couldn't quite comprehend. Whatever it was, he soon offered a smile. "Sorry for behaving all possessive with you tonight. I guess, I'm just not used to sharing you." Elphaba certainly didn't look convinced. "Seriously, I just got jealous."

Elphaba was still doubtful, but who could stay mad at Fiyero when he employed that puppy look of his? Certainly not her.

Sigh. "Okay, I'll forgive you." She pointed a finger in his direction. "But you better be on your best behavior"

"Promise." He rose, bringing her with him. "Let's get ready for bed. You look beautiful, don't get me wrong..." he was sure to point that out before saying anything else. "But you are visibly tired and we better rest this evening."

"Rest?" Elphaba leaned her body against her husband and grinned up at him. "Are you really going to let me sleep in my own room tonight?"

"Ah, I didn't say that." He gently unzipped her dress at the back and removed it. "Besides, you won't be able to rest without my arms to protect you at night..." He talked slowly, as if revealing a secret.

"Uhm, is that so?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Absolutely."

Fiyero carefully circled her waist with one arm and bent forward a little to catch her knees. Elphaba simply allowed herself to be swept off her feet and carried her to bed. Lying there against the purple sheets in only her underwear, her hair wildly about, Elphaba, with her sleepy face and beautiful green skin, looked almost ethereal. As Fiyero slowly undressed, images of the night p]flitted trough his mind.

_Don't be paranoid, Fiyero._

He attempted to push these thoughts aside as he valiantly tried to dismiss the terrible suspicion that had arisen when he had caught sight of Frex's feverish eyes. Elphaba hadn't seen it and Fiyero hadn't been able to glimpse anything buried in her expressive eyes. So, he must have been wrong.

He hoped to be wrong.

As Fiyero lay beside his exhausted wife, he couldn't help but pull her to him in a protective manner, molding their bodies together. He kissed her forehead and lay his head on the soft pillow, willing sleep to come.

And in the night, the only sounds semi-unconscious Elphaba heard before really falling under the claws of slumber were two slow breathings and Fiyero's almost undistinguishable whisper.

"I promise to protect you, Fae. I promise.'

She didn't understand his words and didn't have time to question them, before sleep finally claimed her wholly.

_Protect me from what?_


	30. Memories that haunt

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Disturbing content ahead, so read carefully. If you didn't take my adivice and reread chapter 4, I suggest you give it a once over. This is, actually, the confirmation what many of you have expressively feared in your reviews. And with this finally in the open and with clues scattered in this chapter - which I'm sure you'll all notice - I begin to write the end of this story. I'm not sayig it'll be over next chapter, though.

Hope you keep enjoying the read and keep leaving me such wonderful reviews. Good week to all!

* * *

LWTF 30: Memories that haunt

Frexspar Thropp moved his head to one side, then the other. His forehead was sweaty and his breathing labored as he fought against the haunting nightmare he seemed unable to escape. Like every night since that night, his mind had forced him to relieve those moments of insanity, taunting him with what he still desired and torturing him with that act he had very nearly committed.

On a conscious level, he wished to awaken. But his subconscious had other ideas and so the memories replayed themselves, again and again.

_Unnamed God… would it never end?_

--------

_**My heart had a name and was everything to me…**_

The halls were dark, the little light coming through the gap between two heavy curtains dancing quietly amid prevailing shadows. The air seemed stilled, like time had somehow managed to halt. But it hadn't. The grasshoppers chirped in the garden behind the mansion, the wood floorboards creaked as only old wood could and in the distance, a soft humming could be heard…

_Humming?_

Probably just in his imagination.

The long fabric of the night robe rustled as the tall man wandered aimlessly through the old mansion that had housed countless of governors before him. The house was too big for such a small family and it sometimes seemed to swallow him, making him feel a little lost. It comforted him, though, to walk these ancient halls when sleep failed to come.

_**The sky shines blue… the stars are like diamonds… And I have everything I want…. You**_

Frexspar halted. There, if he strained a bit, he could just make out the words to some nearly forgotten song; someone in the house was singing. Frex resumed his walking, trying to pinpoint the origin of such heavenly sound. After some minutes – the humming was low and not completely constant – he found himself before the semi-closed door to the library. There was no doubt that the song came from within its four walls.

Hesitation.

_**But I knew… I knew a storm was coming…**_

The serious governor couldn't seem to recognize the song; it was probably some old folk song his wife used to sing. And with this new found possibility, Frex realized it could be none other than Elphaba humming. He should have remembered how wonderful her voice had always been, but it had been so long since he had heard it last. His fault really, it had reminded him too much of Melena.

_**So, I ran over rivers and rough terrain, trying to make it before the rain…**_

Curiosity won over and Frex leaned slightly forward, managing to peak between the open gap without raising too much attention to himself. And just like he had thought, there was Elphaba by a window seat, reading by candle light and humming softly to herself.

_**I was too late…**_

Her hair was loose, falling in gentle waves around her surprisingly bare shoulders. For a moment, he tried remembering the last time he had seen her without a braid and couldn't. That thought, though, was quickly lost, as he became enthralled by the reddish strings playing in her hair; reflections of the single candle sitting in front of the thick book Elphaba had on her lap.

_She didn't look green._

That had been the most unexpected of it all. With the poor lighting and the flame emitting only yellows and reds, the room was pure shadows and strokes of pale color. And Elphaba's skin, a green shade he had so hated the night she had been born, ended up being disguised. Frex might have only seen her in profile then, but the resemblance.

He saw Melena all over again.

_**I held my love in my weak arms and cried…**_

He had seen the similarities before. Of course, he had. But he had refused to acknowledge it. Green, freak, outcast Elphaba couldn't have possibly looked like his beloved wife. There was no denying it anymore, though. Not what his eyes saw so clearly.

_**And was granted my wish to die…**_

_Oh, Melena__**.**_

Frex felt his knees weaken, as terrible sadness overcame him. He missed her so much, even after all these years. She had been his light, hi reason to live. Without little Nessarose, who needed him so much, he might not have survived her loss. His hand gripped the door for support. And Elphaba remained oblivious to it all but her book and her gloomy song.

Unconsciously, Frex stepped forward. The old floorboard beneath his foot creaked, finally alerting the girl of his presence.

"Father?"

"Elphaba. What are doing awake at this hour?" His words came out harsher than he had meant them to. A bit frightened, Elphaba jumped a little and closed the book, sliding it sideways onto the window sill. A bit hesitantly, she rose to her feet.

They were bare.

"I… I am sorry, Father. I couldn't sleep." She was frightened, but her face remained up, her strong personality unknowing of how to be entirely submissive. Frex felt a pang at his heart again… Melena.

"What was the song you were singing?" He stepped forward, one, two, three steps, bringing him completely into the room. Not even Frex knew quite why he closed the door behind him.

"Just some old song… I don't even remember where I learned it from." One more step forward. He could see she would have stepped backwards, had the back of her knees not been touching the window sill. "Father, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Elphaba probably noticed the perspiration on his forehead and the way his breathing had deepened and just assumed he had been angry. With his heavy hand and short temper, he imagined she wasn't fond of making him mad. But he wasn't mad.

"Sing it again." His command confused her. "Sing it." She shivered and opened her mouth to sing. Her voice didn't sound as clear as it had before; the trembling of her body affecting her voice and cracking on every other note.

_**I lived alone, but was not lonely**_

_**Travelling over mountains and lush green grass**_

_**At ease**__**, I had one wish only**_

_**To see beyond the **__**close off pass**_

_**The sky shines blue**_

_**the stars are like diamonds**_

_**And I have everything I want…. You**_

The last note was brought out, almost like a prayer and then Elphaba's voice faded into silence.

"Sing the rest."

"Father, I… it's late, maybe we should go to bed, no?"

Frex took the final steps needed to reach his nervous daughter. "Are you afraid of me, Elphaba?" He whispered. She shook her head in the negative, but he wasn't so sure she wasn't lying. Slowly, he raised his hands – they were strangely trembling – and placed them on her bare arms.

She was warm.

"Father?"

_So warm and inviting._

He let her go, pushing her and causing her to fall backwards. "Off to bed, Elphaba." His tone had returned to its harsh normality when speaking to her.

Elphaba was quick to obey and left the book and the candle behind as she hurried to her room. When Frex heard her footsteps growing distant, he breathed a little easier, his body falling forward to the now vacant window sill. What he almost done? He couldn't understand the moment of insanity that had befallen him.

He leaned his head sideways to press against the cold window, wishing his mind to clear. The air still smelled of her, though and she smelled so much like Melena… How could he not have noticed it before?

Long minutes, maybe it was hours, Frexspar Thropp remained in that position. When he finally considered himself sane and controlled again, he rose from his perch, blew the flickering flame on the inch of candle still left and abandoned the library. Everything would be alright, he kept telling himself. It had passed.

But it hadn't.

To get to his room coming from the library, he had to pass by Elphaba's bedroom. And her door, usually closed, was left a slightly open. It was probable that a gush of wind had dislodged the air and caused it to open or maybe she herself had forgotten to close it. Regardless, there it stood, almost like an invitation. Frex approached to close it. Unfortunately, temptation was bigger than good sense.

He entered.

Elphaba was already asleep, he could see. Her face was clearly green now, with the moonlight hitting her unconscious body. He still saw Melena, though. Without realizing his own actions, Frex found himself crouching by her bedside and brushing a loose strand of hair off her face. When she didn't move, still unaware of his presence, he grew bold and traced her face with the tip of his tremulous fingers.

Her skin was softer than he had thought.

Elphaba frowned a bit and moved her head to the side, but remained unconscious. And Frex… he hadn't meant to touch her lips, really, he didn't. Her head had moved, though, and his fingers found themselves there. He caressed her thin lips and moved down, past her pointed chin and through her elegant neck. It wasn't long before they reached the edge of her high colored nightgown.

For a millisecond, he imagined himself pulling the covers back, unbuttoning the cotton nightwear and exposing more skin. His hand reached for the heavy comforter. He saw in his mind his hand growing steadier as they touched her uncovered breasts. It was only when he imagined himself climbing in on top of her awakening body that Frex really came out of his stupor.

_No!_

He pulled his hand back jerkily and just about lost his balance and fell to the floor. Quickly, he rose to his unsteady feet and walked backwards, stumbling and nervous and unbelieving of his own thoughts and the things he had, even for the smallest of seconds, allowed himself to consider.

_No, no, no, no, no…. No!_

_How could he have even…_

And to Frex, then, it became more than clear that he couldn't, or better yet, shouldn't, be anywhere near Elphaba. His own daughter! That night, he decided to allow Elphaba to go with Nessa to Shiz, something he had been adamantly against before. Distance was the best decision he could take.

_Yes, the best… _

But, as his tense body refused to sleep and his rebelling mind refused to stop going where it shouldn't go, Frexspar feared, distance wouldn't be enough. What if he, in a weak moment, went to her? He shuddered only considering it and prayed for the Unnamed to God for assistance.

That night, the Governor of Munchkinland became scared insanity had already begun to take root.


	31. Just because you're paranoid

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Yes, Frex is going crazy and it is not a pretty sight. But it is so much fun writing it.... Always had a soft spot for villains. Thank you all who reviewed to let me know that yes, it was disturbing, but good. One reviewer even felt, for like a millisecond, sympathy for Frex's tortured soul. Another expressed a bit of exasperation at my bad habit of leaving it off with cliffys. Apologies... Comes naturally to me, I'm afraid.

This is to all who wait patiently every week for a new chapter alert to pop on the screen. ;D

_**

* * *

**_LWTF 31: Just because you're paranoid… 

Fiyero tried, but he couldn't push it out of his mind. He tried telling himself it was uncalled for paranoia, that he was seeing things that didn't exist, but it was no use, not when he could recall that lustful glint in Frexspar Thropp's feverish eyes. So, it was inevitable that he spent long hours lost in contemplation, while physically escorting Elphaba to all sides, almost scared to leave her unprotected. And he couldn't bring himself to tell her, either. Elphaba had seemed so oblivious to it at dinner the night before and had given him no indication that Frex's thoughts had ever manifested themselves in real action. So how exactly would he go about telling his wife that his father-in-law saw her more as a man than as a father?

Just that long sentence left his head spinning.

Besides, he had no real proof. It was just suspicion on his part, something he believed to have seen and if he even tried suggesting it to Elphaba, she would probably tell him he was imagining houses flying through the sky.

_What a mess..._

Fiyero sighed and ran his long fingers through his hair for the hundredth time. Even for his dear Elphaba, he wasn't a big fan of spending his afternoon in the library and in silence. His fears and doubts certainly wasn't helping the situation any.

Oz, he needed to talk to someone!

"Fiyero, please. If you are going to do nothing but fidget, I suggest you find somewhere else to be. You are breaking my concentration!" Elphaba seemed genuinely exasperated and this could turn out to be a real fight; something Fiyero had no interest in, especially with the disturbing ideas he had floating through his head.

"But, Elphaba, haven't you studied enough?" He hadn't meant to sound winy. "Let's find something else to do... together." Pouty lips, big innocent eyes, hand gently caressing the blue diamonds on her wrists... check, check, check.

Unfortunately, the tactic didn't work this time. "Sorry, Yero, but I have an important test tomorrow and I already spent too much time doing other things when I should have been studying." At the implication she hadn't really meant to make, Elphaba blushed.

He laughed. "Ok, ok, I'll stop fidgeting."

"You don't have to stay here with me, you know." She offered him a smile. "When I got into studying mode, and every single noise left me stressed, Galinda would send me off to the library." Delicate green fingers ran through Fiyero's slightly messy hair. "I won't be offended if you want to find something more exciting to do."

_Galinda!! _

If there was anyone he could trust where Elphaba was concerned, Galinda was it.

"Ok, my love. I'll get out of your hair. But..." He hesitated and glanced around, as if making sure there was nothing that could be considered threatening lurking about. "You'll be here for a while, right?"

"Huh-uh. I'll probably be here till six or seven." Fiyero's paranoid attitude went ignored by Elphaba who had already turned back to her thick volumes.

"Great! I'll come pick you up around then, ok?"

She turned her head, smiled and agreed. Fiyero leaned forward to capture her lips in a brief kiss, then got up and left the library.

Galinda also had a test the next day, but Fiyero had no way of knowing if she would be in her room studying. Considering what he knew of Galinda, though, it was probable that she hadn't studied at all and would now be trying to make up for lost time. With this in mind, Fiyero set out to the Crage Hall dorms, his steps rushed.

With Fiyero's departure, Elphaba sighed in relief. She couldn't quite put her finger in it, but there was a very tense aura about him since they had dinner with Nessa and her Father. He refused to acknowledge it, of course. Still, she knew something was bothering him and that left her a bit uneasy. If the girl had left her imagination run wild, she might have considered his attitude as sign of... She wouldn't allow herself to wonder, though.

With one deep breath, she turned her attention back to her books. In no time, all else faded away; there was comfort in the words and the pictures and the knowledge she yearned for.

------

Frex had been wandering around the university campus for a couple of hours now. His steps were slow and he seemed to be lost in thought as he walked among nervous students who rushed around to study for the upcoming tests. Nessa herself had politely dismissed him in favor of his books, adding sarcastically that Elphaba would be doing the same. He had acted indifferent to that tidbit of information.

If the man had felt inclined to seek his eldest daughter, he knew just where he could find her.

He wouldn't, though.

The Governor of Munchkinland was a strong man, driven by rationality and common sense. Despite all the small problems his land still faced, he was a good regent. He was a good man. And so he keep repeating to himself every time her face came unbidden to his mind, every night that memory came back to disturb his sleep. He was a good man and what his impulses kept demanding from him was not good or right.

They were wrong.

So, he wouldn't seek her out, wouldn't see her without other people around. He wouldn't, couldn't.

No matter how much Frex wanted to believe he could rationally control his impulses, his actions dictated otherwise. Before realizing it, he found himself in the main library's entrance. With every step he took, he told himself it was just curiosity to see one of the biggest library's in all of Oz. As he walked among the quoxwood desks filled with bent heads and thick books, he argued that he wasn't really looking for a flash of green. When he spotted Elphaba somewhat removed from the others, focused on her many books, Frex tried not to see the similarities with that dreadful night.

Frex was fooling himself, though; he couldn't control himself.

-----

Fiyero knocked three times on the polished door of Galinda and Elphaba's room - not that Fae had spent a lot of time there as of late. Galinda took a while to open it. She looked a bit dishevelled, with her eyes red rimmed and her shoulders a bit hunched. Without inquiring him about his presence, she stepped aside and allowed him entrance. Fiyero, almost amused, followed her in and watched her sink on her own bed tiredly.

"Studying?"

"Trying to. It got boring a couple of hours ago." She sighed and glanced disdainfully at her pink filled desk and the books that had overtaken it.

"So, up for a pause?"

"Sure." She shrugged.

Relieved, Fiyero sat down on Elphaba's bed. "Uhn, Galinda... have you, I mean..."

Galinda's curiosity was picked. She sat up straighter and leaned forward. "Is everything okay with Elphie?"

Despite the question and the worry she felt, Galinda had expected him to quickly answer no; people usually asked that hoping for the better. When all Fiyero did was look grim, her worry grew. And Galinda, not patient under normal circumstances, would not allow her best friend's husband to delay an answer.

"Fiyero! Out with it!

"Have you met Elphaba's father?"

She looked doubtful at his question, but answered nonetheless. "No. The only thing I know of him is that he sent Elphie a letter saying she was getting married and would she please behave."

Fiyero was nodding, not in agreement, but as a sign he was processing her words. "If I tell you something, will you hear me out and not go running to tell Elphaba or anyone else?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "I might..."

"This is very serious, Galinda. I need you to promise." He looked so serious, she was quick to acquiesce. "I met Elphaba's father last night." Pause. "He... I know it may sound like I am being paranoid or that I'm seeing things that don't exist, but please remember that I had no reason to suspect it before last night."

Galinda's worry expanded like a star ready to explode into a black hole. "Fiyero? What..."

"He was looking at her like..." It was hard to find the words.

_How did you even speak such a thing out loud?_

"Like what?" Even the blonde's words were unsure whispers.

"Like a man." She looked confused. "Not like a father, Galinda. But like I look at her." A horrified look overtook her delicate features.

"Please tell me you're joking..." He shook his head in the negative.

"I wish I were... but I don't think I'm wrong, Galinda."

"Sweet Oz..."

-----

Enzymes and complicated chemical equations.

Organs and inner systems.

Blood flow, vein and arteries.

Elphaba was so very deep into the biology book, trying to memorize it all, while building a mental image of the complicated systems of many different Animals and animals, that the world around her had long since faded away. So, it was with a big start that she reacted to Frex's sudden appearance before her.

"Elphaba."

Deep breath.

"Father." She straightened up and glanced curiously at her father. He looked troubled. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. Nessa is very busy studying and I see you are too, so I'll go tomorrow to the Emerald City to handle some important matters and leave you be. Before, though, I would like to talk with you a moment." Despite his strange eyes, her father looked composed as he always did and spoke in a commanding tone she was so used to. "Would you accompany me to a walk around campus?"

"I guess."

Frex didn't need any more confirmation. He circled the desk, caught Elphaba by her elbow and helped her to her feet. His eagerness, or was it nervousness, seemed rather odd to her and for a moment, she couldn't help but remember Fiyero's suspicious questions the night before.

"Is everything okay, father?" Her head was turned sideways, her brown eyes fixed upon his stern profile; she saw his eye twitch. "Father?"

In spite of her calling, Frex remained silent, the force with which he held her by the elbow enough to hurt. It wasn't the attitude, exactly, which left her weary. Elphaba was more then accustomed to being carelessly manhandled by her father. No... It was something else, something she couldn't quite place. She was getting scared enough to struggle. If only they hadn't been in such a public space.

His grip grew, while his pace accelerated and Elphaba could do nothing more than follow. They left the library - Fiyero would be worried when he came to meet her - and crossed the main patio towards Suicide Canal. For a moment, as they stood near the murky waters, Frex paused and glanced around uncertainly, as if looking for something. Elphaba tried talking to him again.

"Father, please. You... you're scaring me. Where are we going?"

He still didn't answer. Actually, he avoided looking at her completely. Scared and nervous - there was no one within sight - Elphaba pulled her arm free with one forceful pull and stepped away from the unsettled man before her. "Maybe we should..."

Elphaba didn't get a chance to finish. Frex had finally turned to face her and his eyes glinted in a strange manner. Not only that, his cheeks were flushed and his lips pressed in a fine line. He didn't look angry, per say, he looked...

So fast she hardily had time to react, the man she thought of as father jumped toward her, grabbing both her arms in his strong hands. No matter how much Elphaba tried breaking free, she couldn't; he was so much more stronger than her. With seeming easy, he brought her body and face closer to his. He said nothing and did nothing, just stared at her intensely.

She couldn't quite tell how long they remained like that, at a standstill, but suddenly, she was being dragged by the wrist towards some dense tree line some meters away. And she panicked. What could he possibly be thinking? What was he doing? No struggling managed to release his grip and no explanations could explain his actions.

Elphaba screamed.

A desperate cry for help that rose from deep within her and reverberated loudly across the open air of the field near Suicide Canal. No one was there to hear, though. With tests and last minutes studying, the students of Shiz were too busy to enjoy the sun by the waters of the canal. Elphaba knew that; it had been several minutes since they had crossed paths with another soul. But knowing that no one was there and no one would be likely to come - for no one knew where she was or even that she might need rescue -, wasn't enough to repress her urge to scream.

If nothing else, from desperation.


	32. Madness just a step away

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N: **Okay... So I've been gone. But I didn't forget about this story! The problem is that this chapter, though on the short side, took me a long time to write and I am not completely satisfied with it. I am posting it now, because if I don't, it'll be another week of wait for you. Be forewarned, though, that I may rewrite it before posting enxt chapter. As always, don't be afraid to review. I am easygoing and accept all sorts of criticism.

_**CREPPY ALERT**_ for this chatpter.

Also, I've changed a bit the last paragraph of chapter 31. Please give it a look.

* * *

LWTF 32: Madness and despair

It was the smell, the first thing he became aware of.

The air smelled of water and trees, a pleasant surprise to his nose, and for a moment he wondered why he hadn't taken notice of it before. He had been so lost in thought as he wandered through the impressive grounds of Shiz University that he must have been oblivious to it. Frex reveled in it now.

But something didn't feel right.

Frex couldn't seem to determine how long he had been walking aimlessly around and it was only as the particular combination of odors hit his nostrils that he realized how very disconnected he felt from the world. Blinking hard, a furrow on his brow, the tall man stopped moving altogether. His vision - had he been walking without being aware of his surroundings? - cleared and the abundance of green entered his line of vision.

There were so many trees, so close together that nothing else but bark and leaves could be seen. He glanced around, almost confused.

_Where was he?_

A movement caught his eye.

He turned his head to the left, glanced over his shoulder and halted completely. Elphaba stood behind him, closer than was her usual, hair in disarray and eyes open wide in fear. She was oddly quiet and observed him with clear distrust. Frex turned towards her and opened his mouth to ask her where they were. The words died in his mouth when he finally realized he was holding her wrist.

He was holding her wrist with more than necessary force and his knuckles had, at some point, turned white.

For seconds or minutes, he wasn't quite sure; he observed his tight hold and the contrast his pale hand made against her green arm. Frex found his thoughts drifting as he took notice of how soft her skin was under his large hand and how delicate she really was compared to him. It was only when his mind managed to shake some of the fog that had been suffocating it, that Frex saw the bruises; a darker green mixed with purple that for some reason fascinated him to no end.

_Had he done that?_

Elphaba must have grown impatient at his silence and tried to pull her wrist away. And he wanted to let go of it, he did. Frex had no wish to hurt her. But he couldn't make his hand obey his command; on the contrary, it only tightened its hold, making his daughter cry out in pain. She started trashing about, seeking escape.

_He didn't want her to leave, though!_

"El...Elphaba!" His voice sounded coarse even to his own ears and in a distant part of his brain, Frex registered that he didn't sound quite like himself. Elphaba ignored his call.

"Let go!"

"Elphaba, please! We need to talk. I need to tell you..."

Panting and clearly scared, Elphaba paused. "Tell... me... what?" She was feeling dizzy and out of breath.

"I... your mother, you see. I wanted... but couldn't. I tried! I did! But I couldn't..." He wasn't making any sense.

Frex sighed in frustration. He didn't even know what to say! How could he ever hope to find the right words to make her understand his predicament, when he couldn't understand it himself? With his free hand, he wiped away the sweat that had formed on his forehead and was trailing over his eyes. The second his hand moved away, Frex found his gaze directed at Elphaba's fast moving chest. Her dress, tighter than he was normally used to seeing her in, exposed lines she usually kept hidden and, try as he might, he just couldn't make himself look away.

Slowly, his eyes trailed the curve of her breast, over to her collar bone and then finally to her face. Elphaba looked so much like her. Too much so. The eyes, the mouth, the way her face was round, yet pointed at the chin...

Frexspar had never missed his dearly departed wife as much as he missed her at that very moment.

----

Elphaba was scared.

Her father had never been loving towards her, or had paid her too much attention. That was reserved for beautiful Nessa, who needed their help and love. And, to some degree, she had understood and accepted it. Who could really love someone so ugly green? So, when he raised his hand against her, or treated her too roughly, Elphaba would quietly allow it. When he ordered her about, she'd obey.

He had never treated her this way, though, and that scared her more than anything had ever managed to before. In fact, her father hadn't been behaving very normally since he arrived at Shiz. Maybe Fiyero had seen something that night at dinner; Elphaba wished with all her might that she hadn't dismissed it so quickly.

_Oh, Fiyero, I need you! Help me!_

Again, Elphaba felt the desperation rising within her. Something was terribly wrong with this situation. She might not have understood exactly why - his words hadn't made any sense -, but she knew her fear was as real as the threat hanging above her head... she felt it. One more pull of her arm to break free from his grasp was met with renewed failure.

Clearly, trashing about and trying to pull away wasn't working. His hand remained firmly closed around her delicate bones, while he stood very still. And his eyes were feverishly staring at her; a look she couldn't quite decipher. Nervously, she willed some spell from Morrible's _Seminar_ days to somehow rise from the depths of her mind. Anything…

It was no use, though.

Her father's eyes clouded up even further - if that was possible - and his grip on her wrist suddenly became loose. Before an escape could be achieved, however, Elphaba found herself being enveloped in some kind of hug. His arms were pressing too tightly against her ribs and her body was flushed against his.

She couldn't see his face, couldn't really breathe.

But she could feel it, pressed against her, hard and completely unexpected.

Elphaba gasped, a mute 'no' leaving her surprised, parted lips.

She couldn't believe it.

-----

Frex had been transported to the past and could no longer see the present.

Not really.

Instead of a green Elphaba who was desperately trying to escape, the growingly delusional man saw a red-headed woman smiling adoringly up at him. He didn't feel his daughters fists pumping against his chest or hear her shouts of protest and despair.

No.

He saw Melena.

His beautiful, loving Melena, who might have had her flaws, but loved him fully when he had her in his arms. He felt her smooth hands resting upon his clothed chest and exercising the tiniest pressure over his muscles in tantalizing anticipation. He heard her melodic voice murmuring next to his ear, every so often sighing his name seductively.

It had been so long since he had kissed those lips.

His adoring wife tilted her head back and parted her lush lips up to him, invitingly. With a sigh of content, Frex kissed her mouth with passion and felt it being returned. His whole body sang with happiness at the close contact with hers and his hands were unable to keep still; they roamed through the curves he had almost forgotten about.

But it wasn't Melena. It was Elphaba.

Elphaba, who was trying desperately to avert her father's mouth against hers, while tears streamed freely down her face. Elphaba, who kept hitting his chest and tried without pause to pull her body free of his. Elphaba, who shuddered as his hands groped every inch of her body. She couldn't free herself and couldn't prevent his actions and the strength was slowly leaving her body.

_No!_

Frex pushed her roughly against a nearby tree, squeezing their bodies even closer together; the girl squirmed. He was man-handling her so seemingly unaware of her struggle that his lips pushed too hard against her retreating ones, causing her head to hit the bark behind it with enough force to leave her disoriented. Elphaba went limp in his arms.

He didn't notice it, though.

The delusional man felt his wife surrendering to him fully, allowing him complete control over her curvaceous body and he intended to plunge into her passion without abandon. In the back of his brain, Frex knew she wasn't supposed to be there – he had lost his dear Melena so long ago - and that thought frightened him. He simply didn't want to lose her again.

His arms and hands squeezed her tighter to himself, while his mouth descended to her sweet-smelling neck, whispering her name.

_Melena._..

_Don't leave me._

-----

_Elphaba!_

Fiyero had arrived at the library to collect his precious wife earlier than the arranged time. After his talk with Galinda, he had sat at a bench near the History building and reflected. The blonde girl had been terribly shocked at his revelation and had asked him question after question, at the same time she shot every single one of his answers down. She could not bring herself to believe a father capable of such things.

So, bypassing his instinct and paranoia, Fiyero attempted to argue both points of the issue, trying to see it from different sides. It's not that he wanted to believe it to be true. Not at all. For Elphaba's sake, he wished to be proved wrong.

But, no matter how many points argued against him, Fiyero knew, without a doubt, that he was right.

With heavy steps and barely contained sighs, he ascended the stairs of the library and made his way to where he expected to find his wife in the exact same position he had left her, pounding over books. His heart yearned to see her with almost desperation.

She wasn't there, though.

Elphaba wasn't there.

Bile rose in his throat and he willed his heart to settle. With forced calm, the prince glanced around, searching for a spot of green. No luck. A more thorough search produced the same result; Elphaba wasn't at the library and no one remembered seeing her leave or the direction she had taken.

Fiyero bolted out of the library. He was running like a mad-man, before he could even register the most terrifying of all thoughts...

He didn't know where to go.


	33. Run

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N:** Could it be? Is she back? How long was she gone for and more importantly, why?

Yes, I am back, deeply ashamed by my prolonged absence. I could list many things – I caught the swine flu, work has been terrible and school has been downright depressing... all true -, but the truth that stands above it all is that I lost my inspiration to write. That happens from time to time.

Hope this chapter I have been working on since last Sunday is enough to hold you over until next week. I promise I am already working on chap 34. As always, suggestions and criticism are more than welcome – if it sucked, just say so.

I dedicate this chapter to _**updatenow **_who has sent me countless requests for updates. You got me off my butt and writing again, so thanks! Much appreciation to everyone who reviews, too. I love you guys!!

**WARNING:** The beginning is a quick recap of the legend in chapter 26, edited. If you remember it well, skip to the next breakline.

* * *

CHAPTER 33: Run

The legend tells of a man created by Lurline herself, who had within him all the power and knowledge of Oz... The powerful Lurline had looked upon her creation and, astounded by his perfection, had vowed to protect him always... To the man, knowing was simply not enough... the man travelled throughout all the Land of Oz His eyes were constantly fresh, his hands always surprised; he didn't allow himself to be jaded by the knowledge the great fairy had bestowed upon him... But land is finite and could not last forever... Logically, he knew the deserts surrounding Oz were impassible... Knowing didn't prevent him from desiring to see the thousands of miles of heated sand hid from view... Lurline feared for his safety and tried to remind him of the impossibility of his quest...

... The man smiled in reply. _The destination is not always important... _Determined to keep her vow to protect her creation, even if that meant protecting him from himself, Lurline prevented the man from continuing...

_Why seek more? _

The man had stopped to ponder her desperate question.

_If I have nothing to seek, nothing to do, how am I ever to find happiness?_

Finally, Lurline understood. He had been made complete and perfect, but he had still been a man and man's heart would always be restless.... Saddened by the only solution she could find, yet aware of its necessity, Lurline touched the man, splitting him in two...

The man was no longer complete.

.... _Seek the missing piece of you. _

_How?_

... Kumbricia found a way to help the man without telling him the half's location.

_Search tirelessly. When you find your other half, her skin will glow. Mark yourself and then her, so you never lose each other again._

... The man would never know happiness as great as he felt then. The woman couldn't understand his reaction. She hadn't seen him either before Lurline had taken her away.

_Why are you crying?_

_I am happy_. And, without knowing why, she cried too.

Remembering the witch's words, the man marked his skin – blue diamonds, because they were the most resilient stone he knew of and blue, for the color of the sky, a color he would never manage to forget...

... Kumbricia, who had made sure to keep a watch on Lurline's son, rejoiced... Lurline, on the other hand, became worried. If the man was once again complete, that meant he no longer had a purpose.

She feared he would try to cross the borders of Oz once again.

------

Filled with doubt, Lurline had decided to join Kumbricia in her silent observation.

The beautiful fairy watched as man and woman walked close together, their steps evenly matched. She observed the way their hands touched constantly and the happiness that surrounded them so fully, something she had been blind to until the witch had pointed it out.

Everything seemed to have worked out, in the end.

But the two halves had slowly and steadily walked to the western mountains, where the border she had come to dread still lay. They were two halves that together made a whole; Lurline's creation was once again complete. The question resurfaced, then, as doubts have a way of doing, and the fairy questioned the finality of their journey.

_Would they try to cross the border once more?_

_Kumbricia_, Lurline had called, her eyes fixed in the distance. _How can I protect him if he won't obey? _The witch had immediately taken notice of the anguish within the question. _You gave him life. Now it is his to live, to treasure... or to waste._ Wise as the words may have seemed, Lurline could not turn her back to the promise of protecting her creation and ignored the headed advice. It may have seemed cruel to divide the whole in two, but it was not something she regretted; it had been necessary, she decided.

Again, a decision had to be made.

Worried at the determined look upon Lurline's normally placid face, the dark haired sorcerer confronted her timeless companion. _You cannot separate them again! _Tears falling soundlessly down her face, Lurline glanced in her direction only once, before taking flight. Her decision had been made in honest belief of the rightness of it.

_I must..._

Desperate at the whisper the wind had carried to her ears, Kumbricia tried to follow the flying fairy, but her feet felt like led and her legs would not move. She cried and screamed, _you don't understand!, _but her struggles were met only with failure. The witch cursed her invisible restraints and Lurline for being so blind.

_You can't!_

------

Fiyero was running faster than his legs had ever moved before, the wind rushing by his hair with incredible velocity. The diamonds tattooed upon his back burned painfully and his muscles were already starting to protest. Still, he ran. His ears could almost hear a desperate cry for help in the distance... Close, yet so far away. He could not pinpoint its direction or know for certain if it was real. It could easily have been the product of his imagination.

But, he ran.

He ran around the main patios of Shiz Universtiy, past the tall buildings of the student's housing, over the small hill of familiar green grass. He may not have known where to go, but he needed to run. He may not have known why the urgency coursed through his veins - he could be over-reacting, after all -, but he simply could not stop.

It wasn't logical and it made no sense.

Elphaba wasn't at the library, sure, but no one had seen anything unusual. He had been paranoid since the night before and it was possible that his mind had been playing tricks with his heart. Maybe Galinda had even been right in her disbelief. Surely, there was no need to be running so desperately, no clear direction in sight.

Fiyero didn't question it, though, because there was too much at stake for second guessing and hesitation.

He just knew he was needed… somewhere.

So he ran.

-----

Elphaba felt dazed and confused.

Her body was heavy and numb, while her head swam in thick water ever so slowly. She couldn't quite use her eyes to see, or feel her limbs. Vaguely, she remembered where she had been and knew she should feel fear, at the very least. But it was so hard to move and her mind felt so muddled, it was simply easier to do nothing.

Until she heard her name.

She recognized the strong voice, though it was laced heavily with worry and... was that a hint of desperation? Why would Fiyero be worried, she wondered, when she was right there? Elphaba tried to respond, wanted to soothe her troubled husband; no words came. She couldn't move her lips or form a thought coherent enough to even remember how to speak. Weakly, the feeling of something not being quite right penetrated the fog surrounding her and the nagging feeling returned; she should be worried, too, should be scared. If only the memory cleared the curtain of smoke and her mind was able to think!

The only thing she managed, was to conjure the thought of his name.

_Fiyero... _

-----

_Fiyero... _

It wasn't a word.

And he didn't really hear it.

It was whispered, yet incredibly loud.

And, it was just what he needed.

Fiyero shifted his direction in less than ninety degrees without ever slowing down. His name and her voice, somehow, served more perfectly than a compass ever would and he ignored everything but that, her call. The sound of water being played with by the wind went unheard; the heavy steps on the ground went ignored.

And in what felt like a split second, Fiyero found himself running towards a conglomerate of dense trees that seemed different from all the other tall and green trees surrounding Suicide Canal. It shouldn't - they looked the same -, but they did. Long, agile steps led him into the woods and his eyes finally caught sight of the special shade of green he had been yearning to see.

_Elphaba!_

Relief was quickly overshadowed by irrepressible anger, though.

As much as he had wished this entire situation to be nothing more than his over-eager, paranoid mind playing tricks with his heart, it took only a glimpse of his wife's limb body in the arms of her incestuous father to make all uncertainties disappear. Fiyero charged even faster than before towards the pair, the pains of over-exertion not even registering.

Frex...

The Vinkan Prince, not a violent man by nature, wished nothing more than to be able to get his hands around the older man's neck and squeeze.

------

Frex was too lost in the euphoria of being reunited with his long departed wife to hear his son-in-law's fast approach. He was also too delusional to properly register what had happened to bring him to the cold, wet floor of the woods. One thing he did notice, though... the absence of his dear Melena in his arms. Before the tall governor could blink, rage surged through his body and he fought back.

Even if he remained oblivious as to the identity of his attacker.

No one would take his dear Melena away.

Not again!

--------

Fists connected with flesh...

... feet hit against limbs...

... bodies rolled in the green grass...

...grunts echoed among blurry trees.

These were things she could vaguely see, sounds she could distantly hear from her position on the floor. Her own body lay awkwardly – where it had ungracefully fallen -, the strength to move more than she could muster. Despite the muffled appearance of the world beyond her disoriented mind, one thing Elphaba knew without any doubt - Fiyero had finally come.

She knew he would.

A shout filled with rage reached her ears strangely loud and startled her. A second after that, searing pain like nothing she had ever experienced shot up her arms and burned her wrists. Her chest constricted and her lungs burned, breathing too hard a task to accomplish. With more clarity than had seemed possible moments before, brown eyes blinked open.

What they saw made her heart skip a beat.

Wordlessly, her mouth wrapped around the only word her brain could produce...

... _No..._


	34. Legend and reality clash at last

**DISCLAIMER:** in the fisrt chapter...

**A/N**: So, bad me. Months without updates and an evil cliffy at that. I am truly sorry. I know this hasn't been the first time I dropped off the face of the earth. But writing isn't the only thing that suffered this semester; my school work and my social life did too, as I succumbed to the lowest point in my life thus far. I am climbing out of the abyss and I don't plan on letting it consume me again (my grades have never been this appalling before and I don't plan on letting them ever get this way again), so I hope some of you haven't given up on me completely.

I certainly haven't given up on this story. It's almost at an end and I will see it through!!

This is for **Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba**, so wanted more and asked so nicely.

* * *

CHAPTER 34: Legend and reality clash at last

_Some stories get lost in the annals of history._

_Some only survive in bits and pieces that somehow manage to create a new whole not always equal to its original form. Others live on in its entirety, though their lessons loose meaning in the ever changing world. Very few stories accomplish eternity without __losing their true selves._

_The legend of Lurline's perfect man torn in two was no exception. _

_How could a story considered a mere legend most ozians didn't even bother to learn, truly have survived the test of time?_

_Little was known about what followed the reunion between the two halves, beyond the fact that there was more, once. More to the legend, more to the diamonds and more to Kumbricia's interference in Lurline's perfect creation. One needn't be a genius to know Kumbricia's plea couldn't have possibly been the end._

_Many speculated, of course, about what the diamonds really meant to the lives of the reunited man and woman and why Kumbricia had tried so desperately to hold Lurline back. No one really knew._

_Unsurprising, after all. _

_Diamonds h__adn't made an appearance in so long and their meaning had been lost long before that. The only way that piece of history could ever truly be known, would be the legend playing itself again, touching the lives of another two halves of the same soul._

_Which was, against all odds, __about to happen._

_Very soon._

------

_Pain._

If asked, later, Fiyero would be unable to recount exactly what had transpired after he had stumbled upon Frex man-handling Elphaba. It was all a blur of green and black and red and as hard as he tried to pieces it all together, some parts would remain forever lost.

With speed he may never again manage to achieve, the Vinkan Prince had crashed into his father-in-law, taking him by the back of his cloak in the process. Inertia had projected their bodies to the floor with painful impact for both. In the corner of his eyes, he glimpsed - Fiyero vaguely recalls refraining from looking directly, less he be distracted -, Elphaba crumple limply to the floor. Frex had reacted rather quickly, or maybe he himself had taken a while to recover, and soon they had found themselves engaged in a fistfight. Both had been managing to hold their own and Fiyero vaguely remembered thinking that, as a younger man, he'd be able to win on stamina alone.

He'd been wrong.

From where the governor had withdrawn the knife he would never be able to guess. It all went down so very fast, that the only thing Fiyero had time to register had been the glint of sun against the polished blade for a brief second and the surprisingly sharp pain in his stomach that followed.

_Horrible pain._

After that, what had been too quick for simple ozian perception had slowed down to a strange and unexplainable slow motion. And that he could recall all too clearly.

Half on top of Fiyero, on his knees and with his chest panting from exertion, Frex was looking at his son-in-law as if the last few minutes hadn't transpired; there was confusion etched clearly on his stricken face. The blood in his hands drew his attention quickly thereafter and it only served to make his condition worsen; Fiyero saw them start to shake.

"What... what happened?" Wildly, the older man's face searched around him, trying to grasp reality and his own slippery sanity. It wasn't long before his eyes landed on Elphaba's still frame. "Eph... Elphaba?"

Fiyero wanted to keep the vile - and apparently crazy - man from approaching his beloved wife, but he couldn't move, could hardly breathe. His own head was too heavy and him too weak; he couldn't even see them properly from the corner of his eyes. And that scared him. How could he protect her now?

_Stupid, Fiyero, stupid!!_

_You should have taken her and left..._

_What are you good for now?_

------

It was a horrible feeling to feel so much, to want to move, to act and not be able to control even the simplest of movements.

_Despair..._

With mind clear, thanks partially to the pain - in her heart and in her body -, Elphaba saw Fiyero struggling to breathe and Frex looking around confused. She remembered what her father had tried to do to her, what he had almost accomplished. She recalled the terror not being able to break free had caused and the hatred that had evoked. Nothing, however, would have prepared her for the pain in her heart and the rage she could feel cursing through her veins at the sight of Fiyero with the dagger protruding from his bloody stomach. A pain she could feel so clearly, it was like her own chest had been pierced by that blade.

_Fiyero!_

If everyone had a breaking point, this was hers.

Power like nothing she had ever experienced - not even during one of her magical outbursts -, grew from deep within her and soon enveloped her wholly. It wasn't rational, nor could she rightly say controllable. Though a part of her, it seemed to exist beyond her.

That might have scared her on any other day, but at this moment, with her eyes focused solely on her husband, Elphaba couldn't bring herself to care. She embraced the power without reservation and let it, for the first time ever, have free reign of her body and her mind.

_It just couldn't end this way__..._

-----

Memories were a funny thing.

They had a way of changing, of being remembered differently by the influence of our own perception, our own emotions or being too deeply buried to be retrieved and thus, simply forgotten.

_Forget..._

That was what Frex wished he could do. Forget his deplorable actions and the terrible consequences his eyes couldn't deny seeing. He had looked at the abysm of insanity, scared to fall and not knowing he was already rushing towards the ground. Elphaba was upon the wet grass, bruised and unmoving, her eyes fixed. Fiyero was slowly bleeding to death. And he… He couldn't not remember; his mind refused to allow him respite.

_And should he be allowed to?_

With tentative steps, he approached his daughter, needing to know she would recover, even if she never forgave him for his deplorable actions. His knees were wobbly and his body heavy, but he managed to walk semi-steadily towards her. His eyes registered her sleeveless dress torn at the left shoulder, exposing bruised, green skin. They saw the ugly marks on her wrists and the wild mane of her loose hair. It broke his heart to see her so broken. It gripped his soul to know himself responsible.

Another step...

And then he faltered.

_What was that on her wrists? _

_Why was it glowing?_

Blue light much too bright soon engulfed her entire body. At the same time, the earth beneath his feet shook violently and the trees around him danced with wild movements. His regret and hurt were quickly replaced by fear as his knees hit the wet ground. He had been witness to many of Elphaba's magical outbursts throughout the years, had seen her lose control when emotions managed to overrule reason.

_But this…_

Never, however, had he seen her body float above ground, defying gravity in a burst of light and wind. Not once had he felt the air so charged that breathing became nearly impossible. Fear was the only response his frozen mind could evoke.

Fear and resignation.

----

Fiyero was experiencing a haze and a sort of detachment, as only hemorrhagic shock could produce. The sharp blade had cut through his abdominal aorta and blood spurted out of his body freely, being aided out - ironically - by the same organ that was working overtime to keep him alive... his heart. There was nothing he was more certain of, in that moment, than his imminent death.

His eyes were clouded over and he could only vaguely see splashes of green and blue, his mind unable to distinguish even the little he could glimpse. He felt numb. In the distance, dimly, he heard his name being whispered; he considered it likely to be Death, calling him to the other world. Fear of dying blossomed.

_Elphaba..._

He hoped she would be alright.

Light - azure and all too bright - shone from his left and managed to capture his attention and warm his rapidly cooling skin. Fiyero saw the rays of dancing color in a kaleidoscope of details he hadn't thought physically possible and thought that maybe, Lurline herself had come to take him away to the afterlife. He felt his fear dissipate; as love surged through his body.

Everything would be alright, he suddenly knew.

Reaching towards it, with his mind and his weak body, Fiyero waited for the pain to fade. It intensified, making him horribly aware of every single nerve ending his body possessed. Doubt replaced certainty. Was it supposed to be like this? Was dying supposed to be filled with such unbearable pain?

_Would it last eternally?_

He screamed in desperation and then all was black.

----

_Kumbricia tried to follow the flying fairy, but her feet felt like led and her legs would not move. She cried and screamed, you don't understand!, but her struggles were met only with failure. The witch cursed her invisible restraints and Lurline for being so blind._

_You can't!_

Kumbricia watched Lurline's sparkly shape until it was nothing more than a tiny pinprick amid the deep blue of the evening sky. Her heart despaired at the decision she knew her friend had taken and her own inability to stop the proud fairy from making such horrible mistake. Regret also laced her thoughts and for a moment, she blamed herself for urging the man to mark his mate and himself in such a way.

Magic was a powerful and dangerous thing.

What Kumbricia knew - and Lurline ignored - was that the blue diamonds marked magically upon enchanted skin linked the two parted halves once more, making them as interdependent of each other as they had been before their souls and bodies were ripped from the same whole.

They would not, could not, survive apart.

All her fault, she thought.

The witch renewed her efforts to break free from the magical bindings placed upon her and after much struggle, she was finally victorious. Faster than she had ever moved before, Kumbricia rushed to intervene, but the sight she was met with, when her feet touched the solid ground of the Vinkan mountain, proved how vain that was.

_Too late._

Lurline had a shocked look upon her beautiful face as she too stared at the fallen woman. _She struggled, refused to comply...,_ she found herself whispering. _I tried explaining to her... that I was protecting him, but she insisted she couldn't leave. _And all too easily, Kumbricia realized what had transpired. She had struggled and she had slipped and she had fallen. Blood trickled from a deep gash on her forehead and her eyes were glassy.

She was dead.

Wildly, Kumbricia glanced around, trying to catch a glimpse of the marked man. He was nowhere to be seen. _Where is he?_ Lurline looked up and frowned. Without a word, both magical creatures rose from the ground and searched for the man they had both tried to help and protect. When he finally came into view, Lurline sobbed.

His body had fallen limply to the ground, in the exact same position of his other half and blood trickled in the exact same manner as they had seen on the woman's forehead.

He was also gone.

_How? What has happened, Kumbricia!_ Lurline gathered his cold body in her arms. _They are part of the same whole and the markings have united them again. They are one and the same_. The witch had silent tears running down her stoic face. Lurline at last understood. Another sob wrecked her body.

But not all was lost.

Lurline flew the man's unmoving body to lie beside his other half and connected their skins through touch, ignoring how cold they both were. Kumbricia kept her distance, a mere observer; her own inner guilt preventing any other interference on her part. She saw the fairy touch the blue markings on each half, bringing, then, her hands together, in a symbol of unity. Light so bright it burned both their eyes, shone from her entwined fingers and enveloped the fallen pair.

Hopeful, Kumbricia waited for the light to fade.

Nothing looked different.

But Lurline was smiling and drying her own tear streaked cheeks with a delicate handkerchief. The witch failed to understand. _What have you done, Lurline. Are they..._

Kumbricia never got to finish that sentence.


	35. In light there’s hope

**DISCLAIMER:** in the fisrt chapter...

**A/N: **Not so long this time, see? :D I won't delay the chap, cause I left at a pretty mean cliffy last time. And elphieT, you are completely right, I love my cliffys? ;P

Thank you all for reviewing.

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 35: In light there's hope

Galinda had honestly tried to return to her studies.

Besides her natural short attention span, the awfully troubling thoughts Fiyero had planted in her mind simply wouldn't let her focus on anything else but her dear friend. Just to consider that, that... it drove horrible chills up her spine. She attempted to recall everything Elphaba had said about her father and couldn't remember much. He had been aloof, she had mentioned. He had blamed her for Nessa's condition.

Fiyero's suspicion made no sense!

A sigh escaped her pink lips, as she glanced at the many books and notes she had scattered around her desk. There was so much to study and she hadn't exactly worked hard on self restraint where procrastination was concerned; it seemed hopeless to poor Galinda with her lower lips worrying between her teeth. Her eyes shifted to the door. It was paranoia, she argued. That was all. Elphaba was safe.

"Now, you are the one being silly, Lynn. And Elphaba would be the first to tell you so."

But Fiyero's fear haunted her still.

Galinda got up and started pacing in the space between her pink bed and her roommate's rarely used one. "Silly, silly, silly..."

For a moment, she experienced a strange sense of _déjà vu_. Hadn't she done this once already? Worried about Elphaba instead of studying, when there was no evidence to support it? Galinda told herself to sit down. A frown, however, marred her pretty features. Her attempts to appease herself were flawed; there had been plenty reason for her to be concerned about Elphaba safety that time.

Decided to put her doubts to rest, the blond girl breathed in deeply, while she checked her appearance on the vanity mirror. "You'll see, Galinda Upland. There is nothing to it." Cloak in hand, she left the dorm room in search of Elphaba.

------

It wasn't Galinda who found the green girl this time around.

Loxin Spar was a third year student from Gillikin. He had the expected blond hair for someone from the northern regions and the tall frame of his ancestors. He walked leisurely near Suicide Canal, enjoying the breeze and the peace and quiet one could only find at Shiz during break or finals. Having fled his books, Loxin was lost in thought about his two year girlfriend, who had decided to end things and break his heart.

The tall Gillikin stopped neat the edge of the Canal, his face turned towards the dancing waters bellow. The wind rushed by his ears and ruffled his hair, managing to drive a bit of the tension from his heavy back. I don't love you anymore, she had said. Sigh. He wished to the Unnamed God that he could turn his love off as easily as she had seemed to.

A strong gush of wind and Loxin found himself falling forward, the wall of air too strong against his body. The air around him had turned suddenly hot and oppressing and the boy unconsciously trembled; nothing good came of such things. Fear danced at the edge of his mind, as he used his hands and knees to rise. He was hesitant to turn around and see the source of his attack.

Magic, he thought. It could only have been magic. And Loxin was more than a little weary of such arts, ever since his freshman's experience at the Philosophy club. He was not, however, a coward. Brushing all his reservations aside, the blonde looked over his shoulder. Even though the distance was considerable, he knew something was wrong; there were two trees on the long line of trees that were completely bare of leaves.

_What does that?_

Swallowing a lump, he took cautious steps forward. Time seemed to stretch into infinity and Loxin considered turning around and going for help. Did he need to see whatever it was that had caused every single leaf to unnaturally fall from a perfectly healthy tree? But his feet continued to carry him forward and soon his eyes distinguished two lumps near the bare barks.

_People._

_Bodies._

"He… Hello?" He breathed in deeply; his pace never faltered. "Can you hear me?"

The closer he got, the faster his heart raced. And then his sure steps faltered.

_Sweet Oz…_

He knew who they were, recognized them immediately. And how could he not know when the fallen woman's skin was as green as the grass she was lying on and dark skin glistened with red under the pale light?

_Her name was Elphaba_.

He remembered seeing her at the Library. Remembered how she would always remain stoic when the other students teased her. Loxin never talked to her, scared as he was of the magic everyone whispered she had and frightened at the way her skin looked.

He didn't hesitate, though. Quickly, he raced towards her, stopping by her side. "Miss Elphaba?"

No answer. Worse, he couldn't see her chest moving.

Loxin searched for a wound, something that would explain all the blood staining her torn dress, but found nothing. Her eyes were open and unfocused. He trembled when he felt her skin; it wasn't as warm as it should have been.

_Could she be…_

His eyes rose to look upon the body laying so close to hers. It was a man. He was on his side, facing away from Elphaba. His shirt had also been shredded and Loxin could see some kind of pattern of blue tattoos displayed on the skin of his back. The man was as still as Elphaba and covered in as much blood as she was.

Was he her husband? The Vinkan Prince he had heard so much about? And what had happened to them?

Loxin was afraid to find out.

Just when his heart was beginning to return to its regular rhythm, a sound from the left made it jump up again. His head snapped sideways so fast, he could almost say he heard his neck cracking. There, near the base of one of the bare trees was another huddled figure. Another man, unearthly still, with face pale and eyes focused on the distance.

_The eyes… _

Loxin shuddered.

"Wh… what happened?" Loxin tried to control his voice, though it came out wavering and broken. He swallowed hard. "S… sir?"

He had been addressing the man and had asked a question, but when the man opened his mouth and words came out, Loxin jumped up in surprise.

"It was all my fault."

The response was low, the voice in monotone and it chilled him to the bone. Loxin didn't ask any more questions after that and the man didn't volunteer any more information. He was probably in shock.

Never allowing the man from leaving the corner of his sight, the young man from Gillikin reached out a hand to touch Elphaba's arm once more. Lightly, he shook her and called out her name. Still no answer.

_Would there be one ever again?_

Tears welled within his eyes; Loxin has never seen someone dead before and he could have lived without ever knowing that feeling of despair.

"Mi… Master Fiyero?" He reached towards the fallen man and touched his shoulder, trying to rouse him the same way he had with Elphaba. Another failed attempt. All he managed to do was roll Fiyero's limp form onto his back, exposing a bulky knife protruding from his stomach. Loxin swallowed a cry and concentrated on his breathing.

"What do I do? What do I do? Sweet Oz, what…"

Loxin checked again on the crazy man and found him as still as he had been the moment he first laid eyes on him. Could he risk leaving to get help? Could he risk not to? It could be days before anyone thought to look for them there. His gaze fell again to Elphaba's unmoving body, a compassion he had never felt for her before surging through his chest. He didn't know her, hadn't wanted to know her.

No one deserved to die like this, though.

Not even green skinned girls that no one took the time to know.

"Miss Elphaba? Master Fiyero?"

With a hand still resting on Elphaba's arm, he reached to touch Fiyero once again, shaking his shoulder lightly. Though seemingly hopeless, Loxin couldn't bring himself to give up. Not yet.

Something caught his attention.

A soft glowing on Elphaba's exposed wrists.

There were tattoos, like Fiyero's, on both of her inner wrists and the blue of the design was actually emitting light.

_But how? _

Under normal circumstances, Loxin would have been extremely weary, if not downright panicked at such a blatant display of magic. His fascination, however, surpassed his fear. Because, as sure as her skin was green, Elphaba's chest started moving again. She was breathing. Loxin's eyes were as big as saucers, as they trekked to Fiyero and found him taking in air as well.

_Merciful Oz…_

As if prompt into action, the boy jumped to his feet and sprinted away from the man made clearing. Wind rushed passed his ears and he felt an exhilaration he had never felt before. They were breathing and he was going to make sure they stayed that way.

Help was just a few feet away.


	36. Evil lurks in shadows

**DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

* * *

CHAPTER 36: Evil lurks in shadows

"They were glowing, Madame, I swear!"

Loxin Spar never before had cause to enter Madame Morrible's gloomy domain and he now wished, desperately, to be allowed to leave. Shadows clung to all four walls and moved oddly, as if spirits lurked there where the light couldn't reach. And, if that wasn't creepy enough, there was the headmistress herself staring down at him with unblinking eyes.

"I can understand how traumatizing such an experience was to you, Master Spar." She was being condescending, he could tell, and clearly didn't believe him. Her skepticism was understandable, of course; he wouldn't be inclined to believe it either had he not seen it all with his own two eyes.

_Still.__ Was the tone of voice necessary?_

"With all due respect, Madame, I know what I saw and I saw them glowing!"

"Ah… And you _believe_, Master Spar, that the diamonds tattooed on Mrs Tiggular's wrists and Master Tiggular's back were magicked and managed to heal the deathly wounds you claimed they both had?"

She was baiting him, Loxin realized. Mocking his story.

"No, Madame. I _know_ I saw Miss Elphaba's tattoos glowing and then both her and Master Fiyero breathed again. They weren't breathing before… I'm sure."

"Hum…" She offered him a look of superior disdain and Loxin wondered why she seemed so quick to dismiss his story, her being a magic specialist, or something of the sort.

Looking at her… It just reiterated his aversion to magic.

And anyway, Horrible Morrible wasn't offering any explanation more believable than his own.

_Huff._

The plumb woman with pale sickly complexion and way too much make-up rose from her seat behind the large quoxwood desk. Her vast skirts made noise as they dragged across the floor towards the large window. Even though it stood open, the light coming in through the window pane was too quickly swallowed by the lurking shadows of the headmistress' office and Morrible's face remained half swallowed in darkness.

She looked ominous.

"Master Spar." Not for a second did she turn to look at him. "I am sure _Miss Elphaba_ and her _husband_-" She seemed to spit the word and Loxin found himself frowning. "…appreciate your help and your concern. They are both resting and unharmed and need no more assistance. You, however, have finals to study for and should be concentrating on that."

"Yes, of course, Madame." He wasn't crazy enough to disagree. "Hum... Madame? What about th… the Governor?"

He had been more than surprised to learn that the haunted man he had found in a state of shock and claiming blame for the whole situation was none other than Elphaba's father, Governor of Munchkinland. And even in possession of such information, Loxin couldn't help but feel there was much to the story he did not know.

_Shudder._

He was afraid to inquire further than the state of the man, however. And even that question was met with cold silence. Loxin knew then, that he had been summarily dismissed.

Hesitant to insist on the matter of family secrets and possible political cover ups, he decided it was none of his business and he was better off not knowing the _hows_ and the _whys_.

_Healthier and all that._

The moment the door clicked shut behind him, Loxin felt a hand on his arm that pulled him with surprising force towards one of the semi hidden corners created by the towering columns on both sides of the hallway. He saw nothing but a flurry of blond before his back met the cold wall, but it took him only a glance to identify his attacker.

_Would this day never end…_

"Mi… Miss Galinda?"

She looked mighty serious and quite scary, Loxin thought, something he hadn't really thought possible; she was so delicate.

"Master Loxin, please tell exactly what you saw. Now!" Who could refuse such a request. And besides, Loxin preferred to be interrogated by beautiful Galinda much more than by Horrible Morrible.

So he did, told her everything he could remember.

From the wind that knocked him forward, to the bare trees and the two unconscious figures lying in it. He even told her about the Governor of Munchkinland shaking in the corner and felt a chill run up his spine when his revelation was met with a frightened gasp from his captor. She left him no time to ask questions of his own, though.

_What then?_

So he detailed, in a voice filled with near disbelief and wonderment, how he had noticed the tattoos on Miss Elphaba's wrists begin to glow – _they were really glowing, Miss Galinda, bright and beautifully_ - and how that light vanished as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving two breathing individuals, where there had been none.

Galinda seemed more than interested on the glowing diamonds part.

_Could she know something?_

But she seemed as surprised as he had been. "And then I went for help. And the first person I ran into was Horrible Morrible. She looked like she had already known something had happened." He paused. "Hey! Do you think she sensed the magic?"

Galinda spared the headmistress office a quick glance, curious herself. Her attention returned without delay to her compatriot. "I don't know. Master Spar. You said there was a knife on Fiyero's stomach, right?"

"Yes, and so much blood." He shuddered, still haunted by the sight.

"Was the knife still there after the glowing?"

"N… no. It was lying on the ground. When I returned with Morrible, there was still a lot of blood, but she didn't find any wounds…"

"Good." She was nodding, relieved. "That's wonderful, actually."

"Mi-miss Galinda?" He looked nervous as he straightened his crooked tie and the shirt the girl in question had been twisting between her fingers moments prior. "Was it Miss Elphaba, the magic, I mean?"

His question went unanswered.

The blonde hurricane was too busy leaving to pay him and his curiosity any mind.

-------

Parka Morrible stood in the space between two infirmary beds, her eyes locked onto the blue diamond Elphaba wore on her left wrist. Almost absent mindedly, she traced the colored skin of the girl's tattoo. She wondered if the green Munchkinlander knew of the history behind the markings and the power they represented.

_Probably not._

Who would've told her, anyway. It wasn't the sort of thing one could find so easily on books and it's not like her air headed husband would've have been interested in myths and fairy tales.

Morrible shook her head and sighed.

She had known, of course, that Elphaba possessed more power than her wildest dreamed had dared conjure. Her raw display of magic that first day had been magnificent. And hers for the taking; Morrible had made sure of that.

_All lost though…_

Another sigh.

Disgusted, Morrible dropped the arm she had been gripping and cast a disdain filled gaze at Fiyero, who occupied the other bed and was the source of her anger. If not for him and those stupid diamonds, she would have it all, the dream of a lifetime within her grasp and the Wizard under her command. Her plans had been trashed, unfortunately, and the future she had strived for, forever dissolved.

All because of a long forgotten legend and a tattoo.

There was no magic strong enough to break the bond the markings represented – others had tried, in vain -, not even Elphaba's. And that bond made Elphaba invulnerable to any kind of magical interference. To make it all worse, her new union to the powerful Vinkan royalty blocked any of her schemes for political manipulation, had her powers of persuasion failed.

_Dead end._

With her chin raised high and her long skirts dragging the floor behind her, Morrible left.

_It was all such a shame._

_And a complete waste. _

Or maybe not. There was still the matter of the Governor of Munchkinland.

_Hum…_

_--------_

The room was quiet. And dark.

Frex vaguely remembered the young boy at the clearing. There had been others, too. He was sure someone had escorted him to his room at the Guest's Quarters within Shiz University's ivy covered walls. Some words may have been spoken. But all was quiet now.

And dark.

The world seemed to exist in the slivers of light between the shadows. A world that had seen him loose his sanity and his control. There had been blood and blue light and he couldn't recall what else. If anything else had come after the shadows had claimed him. For months, he had fought off they hold, firm in his belief that they could not overcome him.

_All for nothing._

The shadows had him, now. And he couldn't move, couldn't speak. Didn't really want to. Not after…

A crime had been committed, he knew. Lives had been lost. And, as a man who had lived his whole life within the lines created by law and order, Frexspar Thropp believed there should also be punishment. It was not he, however, who should decide. One shouldn't be defendant, judge, jury and executioner, but as previously state, Frex wasn't sane anymore.

The knife he had used to plunge into his son-in-law's gut was one of a pair he always carried with him. For protection, he would have claimed, had anyone known of this habit. The handle was heavy on his hand and the blade shone like a beacon among the darkness.

A coward's move, that's what it was.

So much simpler to bail out, after all, then to face the crowd. And he decided, at that moment, that he couldn't face it, the consequences of his insanity. Frex didn't want to have to step out of the shadows and see what he had become in the bright light of day. It would have been too much.

Before he used it, the knife, Frex allowed himself a tear for the daughter he had lost and a prayer to the daughter he left behind to pick up the pieces and to rule in his stead. Then, without an ounce of hesitation, he slit his own throat and bled to death in the quiet of his room.

His plight had started with a glimpse into insanity and had spread to the evil shadows hid, him only one of its tools. Death may have allowed him respite from insanity, but evil still clung, like darkness, to the corners.

It wasn't quite over yet.

* * *

**A/N:** I know you guys want more Elphaba and Fiyero and it seems cruel that I'm keeping them from appearing directly in this story, but patience will pay off, promise. Don't forget to let me know what you thought!


	37. Wake me up

******DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N: **As endings approach (and this one is certainly almost there), I find it harder and harder to write. There are loose ends to tie and happily ever after to achieve and whatnot. Thank you for my readers for still sticking around. A year and a half already?! Time sure flies. :D

Enjoy! And review, of course.

* * *

CHAPTER 37: Wake me up when it's all over and done with

There was a strange smell.

And an odd soreness that spread throughout her whole body, making it feel heavy and distant at the same time. She tried to move her arm and a noise broke the eerie silence she had failed to notice was there.

_Where was she?_

There was something else, too. A pressure on the corner of her mind continuously demanding attention, yet still just out of reach. She couldn't make sense of it. Elphaba breathed in deeply. Ignoring it all, though, she concentrated on moving instead. Her attempts were unsuccessful.

Another sound.

_Was it a groan?_

Strength was redirected towards opening her eyes; she was unsure why the thought hadn't occurred to her before. But her eyelids proved to be as uncooperative as the rest of her body. She couldn't understand why it was so hard, Still, she continued to will them open, until, finally, light penetrated the darkness.

Much too bright, too, which made her instantly regret her decision to see.

_Why did she want to open them anyway?_

Groan.

Ah, she remembered. The strange discomfort and the unknown location. A sigh. It soon became clear that the noises she heard were coming from none other than herself. One mystery solved. If she could only recall where she was and possibly how she had gotten there. And…

_Fiyero!_

All at once, the memories flooded her mind and Elphaba wondered how she could have suppressed them so easily. A shudder shook her body. Things nightmares were made of, they were. Frex and that feverish glint in his eyes. The woods and hitting her head and Fiyero and that shiny blade and blood. So much blood… Too much blood. She could scarcely make sense of the emotions rolling through her. Desperation, magic and more pain than she had ever thought herself capable of feeling. And then. Then…

_Nothing. _

Only darkness.

Still, she felt her heavy limbs and heard the echo of her own groans in the quiet room; death had yet to claim her. With only that certainty and about a thousand questions, Elphaba demanded herself to move. Slowly, eyes opened, taking in the whiteness of the ceiling; arms moved and head turned, body finally rising just enough to realize she was currently a guest at Shiz University's infirmary and that her beloved Fiyero occupied the bed next to hers.

_That was good, r__ight?_

But he looked so still. She had to be sure.

Desperation moved the most reluctant of bodies and Elphaba found herself standing before she could even register the thought to move. Legs were unsteady and her arms hung heavily, but she managed to maintain her balance long enough to take the two small steps that separated her from the unmoving prince. A relieved sob left her parted lips, when she saw the steady rise and fall of his chest. With trembling fingers, she reached for the white shirt he wore and pulled the fabric up his torso, until it was bare.

No wounds, no scars, nothing at all, but perfectly tanned and smooth skin.

_H__ad he been healed?_

_Was that her doing? _

In her mind, she saw the bright blue light and recalled the magic cursing through her veins. She wanted him safe, wanted it all to be over. Elphaba hadn't known herself to be so powerful; wasn't even sure she would ever be able to reproduce that moment.

As if in a trance, her hand came to rest upon the place the knife had penetrated his skin. Softly, she caressed the spot, tears of relieved joy swimming in the corner of her eyes. Elphaba had never loved anyone as much as she did Fiyero and the thought of losing him was unsightly. She rolled her eyes at the drama-filled contemplations, not matter how true. Being born green had brought enough drama into her life, Elphaba didn't need to add more.

She caressed the skin over his heart.

"Yero?" With voice hoarse, Elphaba cleared her throat and tried calling him again. "Fiyero?"

She waited.

It was only a moment, as short as a second or as long as an hour; time seemed so inconsequential in the end. Fiyero groaned first, then stirred, his eyes finally cracking open, before quickly closing again.

"Fiyero, my love, I'm here. Open your eyes." With caution, he did just that. The white ceiling disoriented him at first, but he soon found her eyes to focus on. "Elph…" his voice sounded even worse than hers had, but he was okay and awake.

And nothing else mattered.

A smile graced her dry lips.

Fiyero smiled back. His limbs were as heavy as hers had been, still were, and he only attempted to rise once before giving that notion up. Gently, he covered the hand she had on his chest with his own and circled her waist, pulling her to lie beside him. She laughed softly in response.

"Yero, we're in the infirmary!"

"Don't care. Lie with me, Fae."

How could she deny his request, when she wanted to be in his arms just as much.

Gingerly, she lifted her legs to the bed, never removing her hand from his chest. It took some maneuvering – the bed wasn't nearly big enough for two -, but she soon found herself with her head tucked in the nook of his broad shoulder and the better part of her upper body draped over his.

Contently, she sighed and drifted back to sleep.

Questions and the rest of the world could wait a little bit longer.

Fiyero, on the other hand, remained awake a bit longer, memories replaying themselves in his mind. He was sure there had been a knife, but he didn't feel pain in his stomach. Frex had been acting like a lunatic one moment and like a scared little boy the next; Fiyero worried about him still, wherever he was.

It was hard to believe it was over.

He pulled his wife closer, relishing in the smell of her hair - fresh air and spring water – and the warmth of her body. Things were okay.

For now.

_Sigh._

-----------

It was funny how Galinda could stay so still when her every pore seemed to be bursting with repressed energy, Elphaba mused, smiling. She was more than glad to see her friend again.

The blonde stood just outside the large doors of the infirmary, obviously waiting for her and Fiyero to exit. Elphaba ignored the reason behind Morrible's decision to prohibit visitations during the two days they had been confined to bed rest. The headmistress had come to visit them soon after they had awakened and in a curt tone had informed them that their exams would be postponed a week and that visitors were to wait. She had left before Elphaba could utter a single word.

The scene had been bizarre.

_No matter._

There were more important things.

Giving in to the happy vibrations her dear roommate was projecting, Elphaba ran the rest of the way and embraced her as tightly as she was being held. She had never done that before and it felt great. There was something so freeing about open displays of affection.

She had learned that from Galinda and Fiyero.

"Elphie!"

Galinda bounced on the heels of her feet, a beautiful smile lighting up her face. When she pulled back, the blonde allowed her gaze to sweep over her roommate, as if making sure she was in one piece. Satisfied, she said, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

She then abandoned her emerald friend in favor of Fiyero, who was more than a little surprised to find himself enveloped by slender, yet surprisingly strong arms. "You too, Fiyero!" He laughed good naturedly and returned the hug.

"And here I was thinking you didn't like me." He teased. She hugged him tighter, before letting him go.

"Well, if Elphie loves you, you must be okay." Fiyero grinned, then nodded once in understanding. Elphaba only watched, amused.

"Okay! We have to go!" Galinda grabbed one of Fiyero's arms and one of Elphaba's hands. Not allowing either of them to even speak, the petit woman pulled them both away from the infirmary. The couple shared a curious glance, but followed willingly, as their friend dragged them to her door room.

The door was closed and locked; the windows suffered the same treatment.

"Okay, Lynn. What's with the secrecy?" Elphaba asked.

"Hum…" Her talkative friend seemed suddenly shy. "Why… why don't you and Fiyero sit down?" Galinda's face was somber.

"Lynny, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me."

Fiyero's face turned serious. "Is it Frex?"

Galinda bit her lower lip. "Kinda of, but no, no really."

"Okay, Galinda. Out with it." Elphaba crossed her arms and straightened her back, looking every bit the princess she now was.

"What do you remember from that day at the clearing?" The green woman sighed.

"Frex attacked me. Fiyero came. There was a fight. I remember a knife. And blood. Then there was light and so much magic and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the infirmary next to Fiyero." Galinda nodded along, agreeing.

"Loxin Spar found you guys. He's a third year student. He said both you and Fiyero were lying unconscious and that the Governor was semi catatonic. He checked to see if you were alive; he thought you weren't. Then, he saw the diamonds on your wrists begin to shine, Elphie."

Elphaba pulled one of her arms outwards and glanced at said tattoo.

"Fiyero was lying with his back exposed and Loxin said the diamonds on his back shone, too." Elphaba glanced at her husband and saw his eyes go wide with surprise.

"The legend…"

Galinda didn't hear him or chose to ignore his words for the moment. "When the light faded, both you and Fiyero were healed completely. No scratches, no wounds, nothing. He went for help and the first person he ran into was Madame Morrible. The fish lady ordered both of you to be taken to the infirmary and had the Governor escorted to his hotel room."

The pause was suspicious and Elphaba's eyebrow shot up. "Galinda?"

"He committed suicide, Elphie. The press is speculating, of course, but there was no mention of the attack in the clearing. I think that's Morrible's doing." The blonde sighed. "Nessa is taking it very hard. She doesn't know what happened, but I think she blames you for it, Elphie."

It was Elphaba's turn to sigh.

_Should she be feeling guilty?_

She couldn't even muster a little bit of sadness for the man's death, much less guilt for something she had no hand in doing. Her troubled eyes found Fiyero' worried gaze and she remembered his comment about the legend. Elphaba frowned.

"What were you saying about the legend, Yero?"

He breathed in deeply. Both Elphaba's brown orbs and Galinda's pale blue eyes stared at him with confused curiosity. And the story he had felt self conscious about telling before, seemed so much more important.

_Who knew __legends could be so real?_


	38. All ends well

**********DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N: **Okay, guys, after a long delay, I present you the last chapter. There will be an epilogue that follows and I promise it won't be long in coming. I just need to edit it. Thank you for everyone who has stuck by me as I wrote this. I sincerely hope you liked the ride and the ending. It has been a pleasure sharing this with you.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 38: All ends well… well, almost all

"_What were you saying about the legend, Yero?"_

He breathed in deeply. Both Elphaba's brown orbs and Galinda's pale blue eyes stared at him with confused curiosity. And the story he had felt self conscious about telling before, seemed so much more important.

"What legend?" Galinda inquired.

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a glance, then the green skinned woman turned to face her friend. "There is this legend from the West that tells the story of a perfect man created by Lurline. When he tried to cross the desert borders, she became afraid that he would hurt himself. So, she divided him in two and hid his other half."

"If he was busy looking for it, he wouldn't want to venture outside the borders." Fiyero complemented. Elphaba nodded in agreement.

"Kumbricia took pity on the broken man and helped him find the missing half. A woman." She said. "Kumbricia advised the man to mark himself and the woman, so that they never lost each other again."

"The diamonds?" Galinda wondered. Two nods confirmed her theory.

"They weren't simple tattoos, though. They were enchanted." Her friend finished.

"In the old days, every man got the tattoos after his passing into adulthood, but that was lost with time." Fiyero added.

"But you didn't remember getting them, Elphie. You even asked…" Elphaba nodded.

"Yeah. Fiyero had them for years now, it's tradition among the royal family. Mine came after we got married."

"So, after two people get married, they just… what, appear?" Fiyero denied. Galinda's face split into a dazzling smile, then, finally understanding the situation. "You're halves of the same whole. That means you're soulmates!"

She squealed. "Oh, that's so romantic." Elphaba rolled her eyes. She was smiling, though, so Galinda let that sarcasm slip. Another question occurred to her and she sobered up a bit. "Did the diamonds heal you, Elphie, or was it you?"

Elphaba shrugged, unsure herself of what had happened. "I felt magic. Really powerful magic. But, I don't really remember what happened."

Fiyero shifted, drawing both women's attention onto himself. He cleared his throat.

"Well… most of the legend has been lost with time. But there is this one book. It's really old and I almost sure, one of its kind." Both women remained silent, urging him to continue. "It tells the legend of Lurline's perfect man the way most people know it. It goes on, though."

"That's what you didn't tell me." It wasn't a question. The prince assented.

"I didn't want to scare you away." Elphaba's head shook from side to side, almost amused at such a concept. Didn't he know she loved him too much? Seeing her thoughts reflected on her beautiful face made Fiyero relax and smile.

"Lurline wasn't happy at Kumbricia's interference. She was afraid that the man would still try to cross the desert. So, she went to divide him again. Kumbricia tried to stop her, but, by the time she got to the West, it was too late. The woman had fought against Lurline and fallen." Pause, a somber, almost pained glance in Elphaba's direction. Galinda felt for him.

"She died?" Her question was barely a whisper. He nodded.

"The man, too."

"They were connected." Elphaba whispered in understanding. Another nod.

_One and the same._

"But Lurline's wisdom in magic was greater. She placed them both side by side and united them again. There was light and the diamonds shone…"

"And they were okay again." A teary Galinda finished.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "At least, that's what the legend implies. That the magic that united them, also protects them. It doesn't actually say it, but it is implied." Elphaba's hand came up to hold his.

"They lived." She affirmed, her lips parting in a sweet smile.

_They were still there, weren't they?__ Legends come true. _

Fiyero returned the smile and Galinda beamed at the tender moment she was being allowed to witness. Who would have guessed that Frex's curt letter would bring forth such a happy ending? The blonde could only hope for such a deep love to find her one day.

_She could be patient._

Elphaba's sense of calm and contentment diminished later that day, when she went to see Nessa. Though she couldn't really muster real sadness for the loss of her father, she felt for her sister's suffering. Not only had her dear Nessarose lost her father, the Governor's death meant that she would need to rise as Munchkinland's new head of state.

_It was too soon._

And to make matters worse, Nessa blamed her for the whole attack near Suicide Canal. The wheelchair bound girl refused to hear anything bad about Frex and dismissed Elphaba's explanations as stories and wicked fantasies. The green princess felt indignant at the idea that she had seduced their father.

Just the thought caused shudders up and down her spine.

_Sigh._

"Please, Nessa. Let us put the past behind us. Let me help you with your new post as governor until you graduate." She attempted to grasp her sister's hand, but the girl forcefully pulled away.

"I don't need any help. I am the Governor of Munchkinland now. I've already made arrangements for _my_ father's body to be taken to Colwen Grounds, where a ceremony will be held for his passing." She pushed her chair sideways and rolled herself to the large windows of her chamber.

"I'm your sister, Nessa. Please don't do this." Elphaba pleaded.

"I don't have a sister. And, I hope we don't cross paths ever again, Mrs. Tiggular." She had never heard such disdain in Nessa's voice. And that pierced unbearable pain within her bruised heart.

"You always see what you want to see, Nessa. I just hope that trait doesn't lead your life down the lonely road I see it taking you." With these parting words, dripped with sarcasm and chocked with tears, Elphaba left.

_Choked sob. _

Elphaba held the cries in until she was safely alone in her and Fiyero's room. Ironic that it was her father's death, after all, that made her so sad. Indirectly, though. As tears fell down her emerald colored cheeks, she saw the end of that part of her life. Her father was gone, her sister had renounced her and her new home was towards the west, not the east. Elphaba grieved.

_Nothing left now, other than to look forward._

It was a happy life, the one that awaited her; she couldn't complain. But a part of her heart would always belong to the green meadows of Munchkinland and the sister she had once had and would always love.

_A year later… __Two days before graduation…_

Now, Elphaba only took two seconds of knowing Galinda Upland – from the Upper Uplands – to realize that she was a squealer. The little blonde girl believed in expressing her emotions without restrictions, whether it be sad or happy. It's not that she was unable to control them; Elphaba had seen her do it expertly. She just choose not to, most of the time.

_Like now._

Elphaba could hear her shots of happiness from down the hall and they only increased in intensity as she approached the room she shared with Galinda, when she wasn't with Fiyero, that is. She pushed the door open and found her roommate practically bouncing off the walls.

The green woman laughed.

"Oh, Linny. What's the good news?"

"Good? No, Elphie! Great. Wonderful!" And off she was again, dancing around the furniture and the large pieces of luggage scattered around. "Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful…"

Elphaba continued laughing. "Come, please, Galinda. Share this wonderful news."

"The Wizard, Elphie. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz! He has asked for me!" Elphaba's eyes widened.

"Really?"

She nodded happily. "Yes. He offered me an internship and asked me to come to the Emerald City. The Emerald City, Elphie! Me!" her smile was so large it scarcely fit into her lips. Then tears joined in.

"I'm special, Elphie. He thinks I'm special, even if I can never be as powerful as you."

"Oh, Lynn." Elphaba dropped her book bag and quickly approached her dear friend, embracing her tightly. "Of course, you're special." She made sure Galinda's eyes were focused on her. "Magic has nothing to do with it."

They both smiled and shared a hug.

_Who knew they would end up such brilliant friends?_

"Will you come with me to the Emerald City, Elphie?" She giggled with mirth filled eyes. "I've always wanted to go there, you know?"

"Absolutely! Just you and me. We'll have a great time." She bit her lower lips, wistfully. "You know, I heard that the entire city of made of green."

"Yay! You'll fit right in!" Galinda squealed again, laying her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

_Sigh._

"Elphie?" She pulled back, delicately fixing the golden curls of her hair. "We'll keep in touch, right? After you go to the Vinkus and I stay in the Emerald City."

"I hope so, Lynn. No matter what." Elphaba plays with the sleeves of her dress. "And we'll visit, whenever possible, too."

"Of course, Elphie! I am going to be the godmother to all your children, after all." It was far from being a question and Elphaba laughed at the certainty behind the statement.

"Oh, really? And how many will that be?"

"Five, at least!"

Elphaba laughed so hard, she was practically cackling. "You're crazy!"

"No! I'll have just as many. All girls, of course." Elphaba couldn't wait to see her friends face when she had a little boy.

"Of course."

The two friends enjoyed the last hours of their carefree time together, packing Galinda's extensive wardrobe and gossiping about the nobles from the Emerald City. Graduation didn't feel so much like an ending, at that moment, but the beginning of a future full of possibilities.


	39. Epilogue

**********DISCLAIMER:** in the first chapter...

**A/N: **This is it. The end. I feel sad and happy to have gotten here. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You are too many to name, but you know who you are. ;D Your encouragements got me going when I felt like giving up. Hope you have enjoyed the ride.

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE **

The years to come would be blessed with happy times and be marred by tragedy. Nothing less than the expected from any tale.

Nessarose Thropp returned to Munchkinland and in a coup during her Father's funeral, bypassed the age limit the Eminence imposed and declared herself Ruler supreme of the eastern lands. The new Governor clashed with central Oz's politics and ended up declaring the Munchkin's independence, only to strip them completely of their rights. Who could have predicted that sweet, beautiful Nessarose would become such a tyrant? Many suffered because of her restriction laws. Many were declared traitors and executed without trial. In hushed whispers, she came to be known as the _Wicked Witch of the East_. Eyes like winter rain, they would murmur. Her heart had been turned to stone, others claimed amid the silence. No one mourned her death. Killed by a lifelong servant, most believed. An exceptionally tall Munchkin, whose name no one could recall. A hero acclaimed new Governor and known only as the post he came to occupy.

Munchkinland saw better times after that. Much happier times.

Galinda Upland, from the Upper Uplands, graduated Shiz University and was invited to work directly with the Great and Terrible Wizard of Oz. On her fist visit to the Emerald City, the Wizard recognized her beauty and pure heart and had her declared Galinda, the Good, Oz's protector and his personal Grand Vizier. Some years later, rumors of conspiracy surrounding anti-Animals laws and a possible coup were uncovered and Galinda herself ordered the arrest of Parka Morrible, his Ozness Press Secretary. Amazed by the beautiful Witch's dedication, the beloved Wizard left Oz in her capable hands and went on a sabbatical. Ozians welcomed their new ruler with open arms. Though, loyalists wait till this day for the Wizard's return.

Galinda, the Good's reign was long and mostly peaceful. She married a wealthy merchant from Gillikin and had a little blond boy, who would later reign in her stead. She maintained excellent relations with all of Oz and especially with the Vinkus, where she spent part of the year.

Elphaba and Fiyero Tiggular finished Shiz University and returned to the Vinkus. News of the ancient markings reappearance ran fast through the rocky land and a great celebration throughout the Western Oz that lasted long through the night cheered the return of Lurline's descendant to the throne. Her Majesty's green skin was considered a sign from the great fairy herself and revered by all. It wasn't long before an heir was born.

They lived and ruled long and happily. Many children were conceived, none with Elphaba's distinguished skin. Once in a lifetime occurrence, the people believed, only to be seen again when trying times fell upon their land. Her Majesty, the Queen of the Vinkus was very close to Galinda, the Good and, in the wake of his Ozness departure, helped the good witch with the Animals reintegration into society and the extinguishing of all prejudiced laws.

Elphaba Tiggular, born Thropp, attempted to intervene in the Munchkin's favor when her sister's tyranny became known. Madame Governor refused to see the Queen and would not listen to reason. Some say strong Queen Elphaba cried the day the W_icked Witch_ died; no witness were ever found to prove that.

When King Fiyero died, some years after stepping down in favor of his eldest son, his wife followed. The beloved Queen was found lifeless next to her husband's body. A broken heart, their children had said. The citizens of the West cried and all of Oz mourned their passing.

Legend tells of two souls reunited at last, who would watch over the people of Oz forever. Till this day, ozians from all over the land come to place green leaves at the foot of the splendorous statue built in the honor of King Fiyero and Queen Elphaba.


End file.
